Unraveled
by MarryTheNight25
Summary: Liz Reed is haunted on a daily basis by the secret that Ginger left behind. Her life slowly begins to unravel as the lies and deceit come to light, will Punk and Liz make it through? Sequel to One Night Changes Everything
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my OCs and story ideas...**

**So I'm like a little kid on Christmas morning and I can't wait to publish the first chapter...I know a lot of you were left hanging with the ending of 'One Night', but I promise all questions will be answered in time with some new twists and turns thrown in as well...I hope this sequel is liked as much as 'One Night'...Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

It was coming up on the one year anniversary of Ginger's death and Liz was struggling to move on. She had packed up her life and moved to Chicago with Punk hoping it would bring a fresh start, but all it brought was more stress and complications. After another argument over the stupidest thing, Punk had stormed out of the house and Liz had thrown herself into her work. She knew she was driving him away and it was just a matter of time before he finally threw in the towel and as much as she didn't want that, she couldn't help but think it would make life easier.

Punk went for a walk feeling beside himself. It didn't matter what he said or did, it seemed like it wasn't right. Liz would snap at the drop of a dime and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. She wasn't the beautiful, fun loving, caring, empathetic woman he fell in love with and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see that woman again. Granted there were glimpses of her from time to time, but she never stuck around. He wanted so badly to get past this nightmare and racked his brain trying to think of what he could do. She was under an immense amount of stress with the movie deal from her first book and working on the sequel that she never took the time to grieve for the loss of her best friend. In the weeks that followed after Ginger's death, Liz threw herself into her work and refused to talk about Ginger or the newborn that she had lost. He tried to get her to talk to him or at least a therapist, but she refused the help. Punk knew if he didn't find a way to break her from this sadistic spell she was under that he'd be forced to leave too and he knew if she was left alone, she'd go off the deep end. He remembered how he had surprised her in Miami and how happy she was there and decided to give it a try. As a last ditch effort he headed back to the house to talk to her about a potential vacation, something they both desperately needed.

* * *

Punk found Liz in the bedroom on her laptop working away as usual. He debated on how to approach her, but she realized he was in the room before he had to interrupt her. She shut her laptop and set it aside focusing her attention on him. Punk was cautious approaching her with the idea, but he knew it could save them, so just went for it.

"Listen, I'm sorry for earlier and storming out of here, but I just needed to clear my head. Things have been rough lately for both of us and I think we need to drop everything and get away for a while."

"I don't know Punk, I have a lot going on and my book deadline is in a few weeks and there's still so much that needs to be changed. I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything." Punk nodded figuring that would be her answer, but hoped for the sake of their relationship she'd change her mind.

"Okay, well I booked the flight already, so let me know by Thursday. If you don't want to go it's not a big deal, I'll just get Colt or Cassie to go to Miami."

"Wait, Miami, count me in." Liz's facial expression didn't change as she reopened her laptop and started typing away. Punk was confused with the sudden change and couldn't resist finding out what the deal was.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I mean you didn't even think it over. I didn't realize you liked Miami that much."

"Well I do, it's beautiful there. I'll make sure I'm ready to go, but until then I have some work to do." Punk let out a sigh as she resorted to working. All she ever wanted to do was work, she never wanted to go out, or stay in and watch a movie, even their sex life had dissipated because of her obsession with work. He made his way out of the bedroom, but paused in the doorway.

"Do me a favor, leave your work here for this vacation, please." Liz stopped what she was doing and looked at him feeling a pain in her chest at his sad eyes.

"For you I will do that, plus I could use a week away from everything Brook Phillips related." She turned back to her computer screen and tapped away at the keys.

"Liz, I love you."

Without even looking away from her computer screen she replied, "Yeah, love you too." Punk walked down the hallway wanting to hit his head off of a wall. He was ready to break. It didn't matter how strong he was and how much he tried to show her he loved her, she had built a wall so high and so thick that even he couldn't break through it. Miami was their last chance for a break through because if that didn't work then they weren't going to work either.

* * *

On the flight to Miami Punk was taken back by how happy Liz was. He hadn't seen her like this in months and even though he liked it, he was beginning to wonder if she was bi-polar or something. When the plane landed, they made their way to the Hyatt, and Punk noticed Liz had been texting almost non-stop since they got in the car.

"Who is so important that you're missing the beautiful view?" Liz typed the last of the text and dropped it into her purse.

"I'm sorry, that was Mark. He's here in Miami on business and he needs to meet up with me over some changes that I made to the sequel. I'm really sorry, but I promise you this lunch meeting is the only thing work related that will take place, the rest of my time will be spent with you." Punk was taken back by the sudden meeting, but smiled at her before kissing her hand. Liz looked out the window at the view and Punk thought about what she had said and realized that just yesterday afternoon she had told him Mark had taken a flight to London to discuss the release of her book in Europe. He thought to himself thinking maybe he was mistaken, but he was almost positive that's what she had said. The car stopped in front of the Hyatt and he pushed the thought aside as they got out of the car and Punk checked in. They'd been in their room for ten minutes and Liz had already changed her outfit and was putting on her shoes.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Phil I told you I have that meeting with Mark."

"I didn't realize it was now, we just got here." Liz walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Look at it this way, the sooner this is out of the way, the sooner this is a work free vacation. I shouldn't be too long, two hours tops, so why don't you go to the gym, or better yet just relax. I'll call you when I'm done, love you." Liz kissed Punk's cheek and headed out the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about everything. Something wasn't right and he didn't know what Liz was up to, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**There's the first chapter and there's plenty more to come...this story will have longer chapters rather then more of them...All feedback is appreciated, it aides in the creative process so I can bring you all more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for all the feedback just from the first chapter...A few questions will be answered this chapter, including the reveal of the secret, I'm sure it'll leave some of you saying WTF, but you'll get answers in time, so bare with me...Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Punk was sitting out of view of Liz, but he had the perfect view of her. She had stopped at an outdoor café and had ordered an iced tea. Mark was nowhere in site, but after a few minutes, a guy wearing sunglasses approached her holding a dark haired little boy. Punk's heart sank as Liz greeted him with a smile and a peck on the lips before taking the baby in her arms and holding him closely. The reaction on her face was something that he hadn't seen in almost a year, a real genuine smile, the one that he had only seen in pictures as of late. The large man sat down with his back to Punk, which made Punk move closer to the two wanting to know who the mystery man was. She'd never talked about meeting anyone in particular in Miami and he couldn't think of a time since Ginger died where Liz would have the chance to start an affair, but he felt his blood boil as he walked closer to them, but something stopped him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a brunette approaching Liz, the baby and the man, and couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before. Punk watched as Liz embraced the familiar looking brunette in a hug and wiped a stray tear from her eye. He had lost his patience and decided to drop the following act and confront her straight out. As he approached the table the brunette spotted him and it hit him then who it was.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" The people sitting outside turned around and looked wanting to know what the commotion was all about. The brunette shook her head and walked over and grabbed Punk by the arm.

"Listen, you need to calm down. Everything will be explained, but here is not the time or the place."

"Then please tell me where the time and place is because I want answers, now!"

"I understand that, we'll go back to Dwayne's beach house and hash everything out there." Punk chewed on his lip ring refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Fine, text me the address, I need to get away from this." Punk walked away from the table trying to keep his anger in check. Liz had been lying to him for a year, Ginger was alive and well, as was her kid. Liz had helped Ginger put Wade through hell just so she could run off with Rocky. Punk was three blocks away from the restaurant when he heard Liz screaming behind him. He refused to turn around and just kept walking, but she had managed to catch up with him.

"Punk, wait, please, that wasn't what it looked like."

"Liz I suggest you go back to Rocky and whatever Ging is going by now a days and just leave me alone. You have no idea the hell you've put me through the past year, everyday I got up and hoped that my Liz would come back and everyday I was met with disappointment. I honestly blamed myself, figured I was the reason you couldn't be happy. This trip was a last ditch effort to save us and now I see that you didn't want to come down here to spend time with me, you wanted to sneak off and meet up with your not so dead friend."

"You don't understand, I didn't have a choice." Punk turned around and Liz could see the anger in his eyes and it scared the hell out of her. She'd never seen him like this and she knew it was her fault.

"Don't tell me you didn't have a choice, there's always a choice, you just chose the selfish one." Before Liz could say anything Punk turned away from her and started walking again. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk as cars passed by and realized what she'd done. Liz had hurt the one person in this world that loved her unconditionally and she knew regardless the reason, he'd never forgive her.

* * *

Liz returned to the restaurant still wiping at her tear streaked face and was met by Ginger. Ginger had tried to tell her when she went after him that it wasn't a good idea, but she hadn't listened. She walked over to Liz and put her arm around her shoulder to console her.

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? For the past year my life hasn't been okay and I've taken out every emotion possible on him, but he stuck by me regardless. It doesn't matter if you sit him down and explain the whole story or not, he's never going to forgive me and I deserve it." Ginger wanted to say something to try to better Liz's current state, but she knew nothing was going to do that, not even lying.

"Do you want us to drop you off at the hotel and Dwayne and I will explain everything?"

"No, I want to be there, I need to be there. I'm not going to cower in my hotel room, I need to face the truth just like you do." Ginger nodded in regards to the decision she was making and they got in her car heading for the beach house.

* * *

Punk had received the text with Dwayne's address and debated showing up as he drank his fruit smoothie. Regardless what they had to say, Liz still went along with everything and she'd forever betrayed his trust. She'd lied to him for over a year and that was something that he couldn't deal with. Finally he decided to go, figuring he could at least visit The Rock's beach house before he went back home to Chicago.

The cab ride was twenty minutes and the fare was ridiculous, but Punk was impressed at what he saw. After walking through the gates, he knocked on the front door, which Ginger answered within minutes. Neither one of them spoke as Ginger escorted him through the house to the back patio. He caught site of Liz playing with the baby, and it killed him to see this because he'd always thought they would have a kid once their careers slowed down, and now he knew that was never going to happen. He looked away from her and chewed on his lip ring as Liz got up and picked up the baby.

"Ging, I'm going to take Leon upstairs for his nap."

"Thanks, nursery is upstairs to the left, he might fight a little, but he likes to be rocked and rub his back a little bit too." Liz managed to smile a little bit before she glimpsed over at Punk who still refused to acknowledge her and then headed inside. Punk took a seat leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Okay, you have something to tell me, then tell me. I have a late flight back home, so get on with it."

"Well first off this isn't what you think. I didn't fake my death to run away with Dwayne and raise Wade's baby. In fact the plan to run away was always there, but the car accident was a complete coincidence."

"You can tell yourself what you want to, but it's obvious seeing you and Dwayne with baby Leon that you didn't have the balls to face Wade and end it. You took off, actually you faked the death of both you and your kid and left a man in shambles. Even a year later he's still torn up about it, he's on his way out of the company because no one wants to work with him because he can't focus on anything. The poor guy blames himself, he's not my favorite person, but you are a cold hearted bitch." Ginger shook her head trying to not let his words make her feel guilty. Dwayne on the other hand had heard enough and got in Punk's face.

"You know what Punk, you want answers and she's trying to provide them. I will not allow you to come to my house and throw around accusations until you've heard what happened. Shut the fuck up and listen for once in your life!" Dwayne shook his head and walked into the house. Punk was irritated, but some how managed to keep his cool.

"My apologies, I did want to hear your side, so get on with it."

"Wade isn't who you think he is. After we got married everything changed. It started with him telling me what I could and couldn't do, then he gradually kept me on lock down and then there was the first time he hit me when I stood up to him." Punk looked at her intently when he heard the last part. He'd known Wade for three years and had never known him to be abusive.

"Wait he hit you? I don't care for the guy, but I've never known him to be anything but loving and affectionate to you. He talked about you all the time and when he found out you were pregnant he showed everyone the sonogram photo. I don't understand where this is coming from."

"That makes two of us. I had been with Wade for three years and he'd never been anything but sweet. I don't know if it was the pressure of going back to work after his injury and basically starting at the bottom again or what, but he became physically and mentally abusive. The worst part was he wasn't even apologetic about any of it, he let me blame myself. He would act like nothing happened." Punk sat back in the chair stunned at what he was hearing. He knew it had to be true because Ginger had no reason to lie to him and on top of that the expression on her face told the truth.

"Okay, so that explains why you left, I get it you didn't want to raise your son around that and with him being abusive it would've gotten worse rather then getting better. I still don't understand why Liz couldn't tell me, why she had to lie to me for over a year."

"I tried to keep Liz from knowing this secret, but she knew when you guys came to see us in Miami that something wasn't right. At that point I'd worked out a plan with Dwayne to get away and I didn't want Liz to have any part in it, but she wouldn't give it up. Liz couldn't tell you because it would put not only you in danger, but both of your families. Wade has ties and he can make people disappear if needed." Punk looked at Ginger like she was crazy and shook his head.

"Are you fucking with me right now? I think you are. I believe the whole abuse story, but now you're telling me he's a gangster, that's ridiculous. Listen him smacking you around is reason enough for you to leave, you don't have to make up stories to benefit me. Even if this ridiculous mob story were true, I still don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive Liz. You haven't been around for the past year to see the hell that she has put me through and I realized today that it's not worth the fight anymore. Anyway, it was nice seeing you even though it was weird, tell Dwayne it was a pleasure and I hope you two live a very happy life. I have a flight to catch, so I'll show myself out."

* * *

Punk was in the middle of packing when Liz got back. He once again didn't acknowledge her presence, instead focusing on the task at hand. Liz took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor.

"You're really going back?"

"Yeah."

"I wish there was something I could say right now that would make you stay, but I'm sure that's not going to happen."

"You're right, I've made up my mind." Liz finally found the courage to look at him, but he avoided her gaze.

"Punk I'm sorry I ever lied to you, but there wasn't anything I could do. Telling you about Ginger's situation would've only added you into this mess and then we'd all be in danger. I love you too much to put you in a dangerous situation, but the way I've acted over the past year is inexcusable and I'm truly sorry for that too. Put yourself in my shoes though, Colt has to move to the other side of the country and you can't contact him other then a text now and then. Ginger was my best friend for almost eleven years and in one day she was gone, she might as well have been dead." Punk didn't respond as he zipped up his suitcase and put it by the door.

"How did you know Ginger was alive?"

"I knew about the plan to get her to Miami, but like she told you the car accident was just something that happened. I honestly thought that both her and Leon were dead and the doctor confirmed it. I was sitting in a room alone, a complete mess, and Dr. Lesher came in and told me to follow him. It turns out he and Ginger knew each other from college. I had ten minutes with her to say goodbye and I hated every minute of it. In some ways I wish she would've just left me thinking she really died because it would've been easier for me to cope with rather then knowing she was alive and having minimal contact, worrying about her all the time."

"I honestly don't know what you want me to say right now. You lied to me Elizabeth, the trust that our relationship was built on is no more. I can't forgive you right now, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to." Liz nodded trying to hold back tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"So then this is it."

"I don't know, I'm going to stay at Colt's and I'll give you the month to find an apartment and start moving things. I'll call up my real estate buddy and have him put the house on the market."

"Don't do that, don't sell your house because of this. I can be out by the end of the week, I'll go stay with my parents." Liz looked up at Punk and noticed he was shaking his head.

"You still don't get it. That house isn't mine, it's ours, or at least it was. I bought it for us and I personally don't want to live in it after all this." Punk walked over to the door, opening it, and grabbed his luggage before pulling it shut behind him. Liz let the tears fall as she curled up on the bed and pulled a pillow close to her chest. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be, but she was the reason why they were this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update because I'm as eager to post as I'm sure you all are to read :) Keep adding and reviewing, I love getting those e-mails because they keep me writing...already working on some new ideas after this story wraps, but no worries it's just getting started :) Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks later Liz was wide awake and packing at 3AM. She hadn't been able to sleep lately and while it was wearing on her, she had been able to get a lot of things done. After wrapping a vase in newspaper, and labeling the box "Fragile" she decided to try to call it a night and head upstairs. She put in a movie and curled up in bed, alone. She hated laying in bed alone, but Punk hadn't talked to her much unless he needed something. At that minute, she heard her phone vibrate and glanced at it to see a text from Punk, the only way they communicated with each other.

"Are you still awake? I can't sleep and there's a book I bought a few weeks back that I was going to come get. I finished all the ones here, or I wouldn't be bothering you."

"I'm awake, can't sleep as usual. You don't have to ask, this is your house too."

"Okay, I'll be over in 10-15 minutes. I'll try not to bother you." Liz let out a sigh at the last part of the text wishing like hell that he'd come bother her. She missed him a lot, but she knew he needed time, a lot of time, and even then there was no guarantee.

* * *

Punk pulled into the driveway at 3:30 and flipped through his key ring until he got to the house key. He went to get out of the car and noticed an SUV pull in behind him. He felt a sense of rage and jealousy wash over him assuming that Liz was having someone over at this hour, but he recognized this person. He watched Wade get out of the drivers side and walk towards the front door. Punk thought to himself, _what the hell is Wade doing here at 3:30AM? _Wanting to find out he waltzed up the front door making it look like he was just getting home.

"Oh hey Wade, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I was stopping by to see Elizabeth, I miss her."

"I see, but I don't understand why you couldn't wait until morning."

"I have an important question for her that I need answered." Punk didn't like the way Wade was acting and he felt his protective side kick in.

"Well unfortunately she's not home, she went to visit her parents for a few days. She's been under a lot of stress with work and I can't always be around to help her through it, so she went to visit them." Punk watched as Wade slowly started to back away from the door.

"Well that's too bad, I miss her dearly. She's like a sister to me and I know she sees me as the brother she never had. I'll call her in the morning about it. It was nice seeing you Punk." Punk nodded and waved before unlocking the door and entering the house. He continued to watch as Wade got into the SUV he was driving and backed down the driveway before running upstairs to talk to Liz.

* * *

Liz was just beginning to doze off when she was jerked awake by Punk. She sat up not knowing what was going on, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Punk, is everything okay? If you're going to ask me where your book is, don't because I don't have a clue."

"No, it's not that. I just came across Wade and he said he was coming to see you and that he needed to ask you an important question."

"Wade? Why would he be here at 3:30 in the morning?"

"That's what I wanted to know and all he would say was that he missed you and had something to ask you. Listen Liz, I don't know what's going on, but I think I get it now."

"You get what?"

"I understand your need to protect me over the whole Ginger thing. When I saw him go to the door I had a flash that scared the hell out of me and I don't want to think about what he would've done if I wasn't here. I'm sorry Liz, by no means are we 100%, but I want to be here with you." Liz smiled for a minute until a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, what if he comes back? What did you tell him?"

"I told him you went to visit your parents."

"You did what? What if he does something to them?"

"Liz calm down, I don't think Wade will hurt them."

"Punk you don't understand what he's capable of. When Ginger told me about the whole abuse thing I felt bad, but when I saw the bruises in pictures and later in person, I realized he wasn't who he claimed to be. Oh my God, what if he finds out about Ginger being alive? He'll kill her and then he'll kill me, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Liz please get a grip. I understand he's not who we thought he was, but I swear to you I will not let him hurt you or anyone else we know. You are the most important person in the world to me and I'll do anything to keep you safe." Punk pulled Liz close to him wrapping both of his arms around her. Liz knew that everything Punk said was the truth and the safest she felt was when she was in his arms.

* * *

Punk had just fallen asleep when he was awoken to Liz screaming. He sat up and saw her struggling to breathe with tears coming from her eyes.

"Liz breathe, what happened?" Liz took a minute to pull herself together.

"It's nothing, it was just a nightmare, it's not real even though it felt real."

"Well what happened?" Liz didn't want to do this, she felt bad enough that she had woke him up and the nightmare was bad enough she didn't want to relive it.

"Just forget about it, I'm going to grab a shower, I'm sorry I woke you up." She pulled back the blankets and headed for the master bathroom. Punk fell back on the bed resting his head on the pillows. He ran his hands over his face unsure what to do next. He was worried for Liz's safety and knew he had to protect her, but at the same time he still couldn't get passed her lying. It didn't help matters that she wouldn't tell him what was going on in her head. Pushing the thought aside, he threw on his shorts and a hoodie deciding he needed to go for a run and clear his head.

Liz closed the bathroom door and turned on the water letting the room fill with steam. She stared in the mirror and took notice that she looked like hell from the lack of sleep, but after the nightmare she knew it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

Liz stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her. She tried to relax, but every time she closed her eyes the nightmare flashed through her mind. She leaned her head against the shower wall wishing it would stop, but it kept replaying.

_Liz looked on horrified as Wade hit Ginger repeatedly, she tried to yell for help, but there was no sound and she couldn't move. She heard Ginger let out one last cry before there was nothing, and then Wade turned his sites on her._

Liz jerked herself back to reality much like she had jerked herself awake. She knew she should let Punk in, let him know what was going on in her head, but she was afraid that he wouldn't understand. At the same time she knew if she kept pushing him away he wouldn't come back.

* * *

Punk had been running for twenty minutes and he couldn't find his rhythm. He never had this problem and he knew why, there was too much going on for him to push it aside and enjoy a run. Finally he said the hell with it and started walking back home. He needed to call Ginger and let her know about Wade's odd visit as well as find out more details about the fucked up situation they were all trapped in.

When Punk arrived back home, he didn't waste any time dialing Ginger's number. He had to know more about this situation before he got involved any further. After three rings, Ginger answered and Punk began pacing the floor.

"Punk, what's up? I wasn't expecting to hear from you ever again, but what can I do for you?"

"Okay, let me start by telling you the events of the few hours. I stopped over at 3:30 this morning to grab a book from the house and Wade pulled up behind me. I acted like I was just coming home and asked him what was up and why he was here so late to which he gave a very generic response that he missed Liz and had to ask her something."

"Wait Wade showed up there? Oh God, you didn't let him talk to her did you?"

"No, I told him she was stressed over work and visiting her parents. I don't know what the visit was about, but I figured that could buy some time. This morning Liz wakes me up screaming, she had a nightmare, but she won't tell me anything about it. I'm kind of torn right now, I want to be here for her to protect her, but there's still a wall between us. I can't trust her and by her not letting me in, it's not getting better. I need to know more details to help me understand why she kept this from me."

"Punk, it's complicated."

"Ging I'm already in this pretty deep, I need to know more, I deserve to know more."

"You're right, you're in this too, and you deserve to know everything. The main thing you need to understand as to why Liz kept this from you is because Wade told me on a daily basis that he would kill me if I told anyone, especially Liz. He also told me he'd kill me, Liz and both of our families if I tried to leave. You're included in that, it didn't matter that you had no part in this, he was out for blood. If you want to put the blame on anyone, make it me. I'm the reason Liz is in this mess. I'm the reason that she pushed you away, I made her choose my secret over you, the one person she cares about the most. Punk, I'm sorry, if I could take it back and not tell her I would, but you know how she is. When she senses there's something wrong, she'll stop at nothing to fix it, it's who she is." Punk stopped pacing and leaned against the counter in the kitchen letting out a sigh.

"Well this changes things, now I have a reason for the past year and the turmoil that came with it. Regardless where we stand, she's still one of the most important people in my life and I'll stop at nothing to protect her, which could get difficult seeing I go back on the road in two weeks."

"For right now just be there for her. She's had a lot weighing on her mind over the past year and now that it's come out I think she's trying to deal with the outcome. She's already lost me in a sense, don't make it where she loses you too." Just then Punk heard Liz coming down the stairs and quickly got off the phone.

"Hey I'll call you later because I'm still curious about a few things."

"Remember what I said, don't be stupid!" Punk hung up the phone just as Liz entered the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Liz started to brew a pot of coffee, curious with how quickly Punk had hung up the phone.

"That was my buddy, Sam, the real estate guy. I was calling to tell him I changed my mind about putting the house up for sale and I had a few questions about a beach house in Miami."

"A beach house, since when do you have an interest in a Miami beach house?"

"Well if The Rock can have one, I figure why can't I." Liz smirked as she filled her coffee mug to the brim.

"Maybe because The Rock is a box office superstar with down time and you are still just a wrestling superstar that doesn't have a lot of time to vacation in Miami."

"Well I didn't say it was a definite, I just wanted to look into it. Anyway, I need to shower, are you sticking around?"

"That depends, do you want me to stick around?" Liz sipped her coffee and noticed a hint of the smirk she loved so much playing on Punk's lips.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Liz nodded at him as he headed upstairs to shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning...Thanks for all of the adds and reviews, like I said I love getting them, brightens my day :) Here is chapter 4...Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Punk got in the car and headed for the airport. It took a lot of convincing, but he seemed okay when he finally left. He'd insisted that Liz learn self defense and had spent the last two weeks on the edge of frustration trying to show her something, anything that would help in case something happened while he was gone. Colt had promised to check in at least once a day and he had a new alarm system installed, but he still hated leaving her alone with everything going on. The one plus side of going on tour was that he'd be able to keep a close eye on Wade and possibly find out more about his visit. He just hoped Wade didn't try sending anyone to try anything while he was gone.

Later that evening, Liz laid on the couch watching _Back to the Future_. Her whole body ached from all the working out that Punk had made her do the last two weeks, and she was relieved to settle in with a pint of ice cream and not worry about anything. Despite his best efforts, Liz knew she would be screwed if someone broke in, but she pushed the thought aside focusing on relaxing instead. She hadn't heard from Wade in two weeks, he'd never called to ask her the mysterious question he told Punk about and he hadn't been lurking around the house since. Liz didn't think there was anything to worry about, but Punk wasn't so sure of that and planned on keeping an eye on Wade while he was on tour.

Liz pulled the blanket up around her face and felt her eyelids start to drift shut. Her sleep pattern wasn't back to normal, but it was getting there. Just as she drifted off, a sound from outside woke her up. She sat up and turned off the movie listening intently to see if she could hear the sound again. Liz got up from the couch and looked out the window noticing that there was a storm heading in. She pushed the sound aside assuming it was just the wind and started to turn everything off to head to bed. While punching in the alarm code, she heard the noise again. This time it was louder and closer then it had been. Liz took a breath trying not to panic as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the butcher block. Her self defense wasn't up to par and she wasn't taking a chance. Liz walked over to the front door and opened it before stepping out and looking around.

"Hello, if there's someone here I suppose you show yourself! I called the police and they'll be here any minute!" Liz swallowed the lump in her throat as she started to back into the house again. As she was about to close the door, someone pushed on it forcing it back open. Liz screamed as the person came closer to her.

"Liz, calm down, it's me." Liz heard the voice and recognized it as she dropped the knife in her hand.

"Oh my God, Ginger? Jesus Christ, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I knew Punk left today and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Well you could've sent me a text that you were coming rather then creeping outside."

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I noticed the house was dark, so I figured I'd just grab the extra key and let myself in, but apparently that key has been moved." Liz looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean it's been moved? It's under the mat like it's always been."

"Liz it's not there. I checked the mat, picked the whole thing up and it's nowhere to be found. I'm sure Punk just moved it." Liz nodded trying to calm herself so that her hand would stop shaking. Her phone rang and she ran to answer it seeing it was Punk.

"Liz are you okay? The alarm company just called me, what happened?"

"I'm okay, I thought someone was breaking in, but it's just Ginger, she came to stay with me."

"Oh she came today, I thought she was coming tomorrow."

"You both knew about this and didn't tell me? Thanks for the warning! Ginger almost got stabbed because I thought it was some psycho. By the way, did you by chance move the key from under the mat?"

"There was a key under the mat? I never knew said key existed."

"Yeah I had copies made after I moved in and I kept a key under the mat just in case."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Not to mention of all places you could put a spare key the door mat is the first place people look!" Liz could tell Punk was frustrated with her, but when she had the keys made this mess didn't exist.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't the smartest place to put it, but I never thought that we'd end up in this situation. I'm sure I just moved the key, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. I know you and Ginger think you can take care of yourselves, but this is serious stuff. I want you to call the locksmith first thing in the morning and have them come change all the locks in the house."

"Okay, I'll do that first thing." Punk could hear the fear in her voice, she wasn't very good at hiding it. He let out a sigh knowing that he wasn't making things any easier reacting like he was, but he was a thousand miles away and there was nothing he could do to protect her.

"Liz, I'm sorry for overreacting, I'm just worried about you. I can act as tough as I want to, but I'm a thousand miles away from you and I know there's nothing I can do to protect you."

"I'll be okay, honestly. I'm a little shook up right now, but I can take care of myself, don't worry about me, just focus on what you have to do." Liz said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone and focusing her attention on Ginger.

"Someone stole that key and I'm not sticking around to see who. Colt lives right up the road and he won't mind visitors. I'm going to go grab a few things and then we can go." Ginger could barely make eye contact with Liz as she headed up the stairs. Her best friend felt unsafe in her own home and she was the one to blame for it. Letting out a deep breath, she knew she had to fix this.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Liz knocked on Colt's door and he answered looking puzzled at first before his expression changed to concern.

"What happened? I checked all the doors and windows today, that place is like Fort Knox! Punkers is going to kill me."

"Colt, relax! Here's the thing, I just discovered that a spare key I had made that was under the door mat for months has gone missing and I don't want to think about the possibilities. All I want to do is sleep and not have to worry about a nut job breaking into my house and trying to kill me."

"Punk let you keep a key under the mat, do you know that's the worst place to hide a key?"

"So I've been told already tonight, lesson learned, it was a bad idea! Here's the thing, Punk doesn't know we're staying here and he doesn't need to know because that'll bring on his idea of me staying here while he's gone and that's not happening."

"It's not a big deal, you know I have plenty of room. As far as keeping this from Punk I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Colt turned his attention from Liz to Ginger. "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Scott, but everyone calls me Colt." Liz rolled her eyes when she noticed Colt turn on the charm.

"Colt, that's Ginger, from Florida."

"Oh, that Ginger, I mean it's nice to meet you. Anyway girls I was about to head out for a little bit, but feel free to make yourself at home. I won't be too late and lock the door behind me."

"Sounds good to me, thanks Cabana, I owe you one." Colt sent Liz a wink before smiling at Ginger and leaving. Liz flopped down on the couch and Ginger followed suit flopping down beside her.

"He's cute, why have I never met him?"

"Maybe because you were married and Colt is a bit of a player. I don't know if he'll ever settle down, then again I don't think I'll ever settle down."

"What are you talking about?" Liz ran her hand through her hair and propped her feet up on the coffee table staring at her bright pink painted toenails.

"I don't know what to think about anything. I understand Punk was hurt over this whole lying thing, but he's so hot and cold, I can't read him anymore. It's worse now then it was when we started dating."

"I'm sure he just needs time. He cares about you a lot, look at how protective he is over you."

"Yeah I've noticed. Things shouldn't be this way. I should've broke things off after you told me then he never would've wound up in this mess. I'm not worth all this."

"Liz don't say that. Punk loves you regardless what the two of you have been through."

"It might appear that way, but it doesn't feel that way. A big part of it is my fault, but ever since he came home he doesn't even sleep in our bed. He'll either stay up all night, or he sleeps on the couch. I'm glad to know he wants to protect me, but I don't feel like he wants me at all. I'm afraid that once this nightmare ends and there's no more reason for him to protect me then it'll be all over. Almost two years together will be for nothing." Liz let the tears fall down her cheek and Ginger tried to comfort her, but Liz pushed her away.

"Liz don't do this, don't shut me out." Liz got up from the couch and wiped the tears from her face before facing Ginger, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I wish I could take it all back, that I never would've felt bad for you and insisted on hearing your secret. That secret ruined my life and I have to deal with the aftermath everyday, where you've gotten off no problem. You died and ran off to Miami to be with Dwayne and I was left to deal with Wade, Punk and my own issues. I almost wish that you actually would've died in that car accident because I know of at least three people that would be better off!" Liz regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth seeing the hurt on Ginger's face. Rather then firing back angry words at Liz, Ginger got up and walked toward the door.

"Ginger, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please don't leave!" Ginger ignored Liz's plea as she slammed the door behind her. Liz collapsed onto the couch again hating herself more now then she ever did. She'd betrayed both her boyfriend and best friend and had no one else to turn to. This was not how Liz imagined her life being and she hated what she was becoming.


	5. Chapter 5

**An okay Raw tonight, I thought Punk and Henry did a great job selling the opening match, but Jericho's attempt to trash Punk as an alcoholic was a fail...Ever since getting the "Breaking News" text I figured the guy was just looking for some good fish and chips :) Thanks for the adds and reviews and as always keep them coming...Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Ginger got in her car and headed for the airport. The words that Liz had said replayed in her mind and she resisted letting the hurt and anger she was feeling show through, but she couldn't hold back as she pulled to the side of the road. After a few minutes of letting her raw emotions flow, she realized Liz had every right to say what she'd said. She had ruined Liz and Punk's relationship by having Liz keep her dark secret and Wade had grieved for both his wife and son not knowing that they were safe and sound. Ginger composed herself and turned back to Colt's house to talk to Liz.

Ginger got back to Colt's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes there was nothing, so she thought maybe Liz headed back to her place. She ran down the street and up the driveway only to find the house dark and empty. Ginger knew Liz could be stubborn, but this was pushing it. After all she was the one who said such hurtful things. Ginger pulled out her phone and called Liz's number only to have it go to voicemail, she let out a frustrated sigh and headed back to Colt's place figuring he would be home sooner or later.

Sure enough after sitting on the front steps for ten minutes, Colt pulled up and noticed Ginger right away.

"Why are you out here?"

"Liz and I had an argument and she said a few things that really hurt, so I left. I was going to the airport and realized everything she said was right, so I came back to apologize and she won't open the door, which is kind of childish seeing she owes me more of an apology then what I owe her."

"I'm so glad I'm not a chick, guys get into an argument they throw a punch or two and then everything is fine. Girls get into an argument and there's a grudge for days." Colt shook his head as he unlocked the door. Ginger followed him in and went straight for the guest room looking for Liz only to find it empty. She felt the feeling of panic before she found a note scribbled on a piece of paper sitting on the nightstand.

"Colt, Liz is gone."

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?"

"Just like I said, she left a note." Colt took the note from Ginger's hand and read it aloud.

"I feel smothered and alone, I need to get away. Don't look for me, I'll come back when I'm ready and I'll text when I feel like it." Colt shook his head as he sat down on the couch, "What are we going to do now? Punk isn't going to be too thrilled about this."

"There's not much we can do, she wants to be left alone. Maybe we shouldn't tell him because you know he'll go looking for her and I think that's only going to make things worse."

"We can't hide this from him! Not telling him she stayed here is one thing, but not telling him she hightailed it out is another. He's going to freak out, he's so worried about this whole situation and when he finds out that she's by herself somewhere he's going to flip."

"Well all we can do is wait, if we look for her she'll just take off again. I know how she can be, when she gets in a mood and doesn't want to be found, it's best no one goes looking for her. She'll be okay, she's tough, and I think she's out to prove that she can take care of herself. The question is now, which one of us is going to call Punk and tell him?" Colt pulled a coin out of his pocket and looked at her.

"Call it in the air."

"Heads I win, tales you lose."

* * *

Punk had just settled in for the night with a new book knowing he probably wasn't going to sleep until he knew the locks had been changed and Liz was somewhat safe again. His phone rang and he grabbed it without looking at the ID.

"Hello."

"Ahh, Punk, it's Colt." Punk could hear the shakiness in his voice and knew something wasn't right.

"Cabana, is everything alright?"

"Ahh, well, no…ahh, here Ginger has something to tell you." Ginger glared at Colt who silently pleaded with her to take the phone. She rolled her eyes knowing if you wanted something done right you probably shouldn't have a man do it.

"Hey Punk, how's everything going?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Ginger sensed the angry tone in Punk's voice and knew she had to tell him straight out.

"Okay, here's the thing. Liz and I got into a little tiff earlier and she said something that pissed me off, so I left. I realized I was wrong in leaving and came back to talk to her, but she was gone."

"Gone? What the hell do you mean gone?" Punk was up out of bed and grabbing his things quickly shoving them in his suitcase.

"She left a note saying that she was feeling smothered and needed to get away, but she doesn't want us to look for her."

"I don't care what she wants. She can't defend herself if something happens, we need to find her and get her back to Chicago."

"Punk I know how Liz is and that's not a good idea. If she senses that we're looking for her, she'll just take off somewhere else. I don't like her being by herself any more then you do, but we can't make rash decisions right now. She's got her own shit to sort out and we need to give her the time and space to do that." Punk listened to what Ginger said and quit packing knowing she was right.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? I swear I won't go get her, but for my own sanity I need to know."

"Yeah, I think I have an idea. If we don't hear from her in a few days then we'll go pay her a visit."

* * *

**AN: Where oh where has Elizabeth gone? Better yet, did she go on her own free will, or did someone make her disappear?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update...Thanks for the adds and reviews...Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Liz walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment, the one that she had spent four years living in and missed a lot lately. She flipped through the keys on her key ring before she unlocked the door and flipped on the light. She smiled to herself feeling like she was home for the first time in months. Liz was someone else when she was in Syracuse and she wanted to get that person back. Locking the door behind her, she started to undress leaving a trail of clothes through the living room, into her bedroom and finally ending in the bathroom. After turning on the water and squirting in some vanilla bubble bath, Liz climbed into the tub and sunk down letting her body relax. Liz thought for a minute about the rash decision she had made leaving Chicago and heading back to Syracuse and wondered if Ginger would figure it out. Punk didn't know she had kept the apartment, but after Ginger's supposed death and the state she was in when she moved to Chicago, she had seen too many episodes of Sex and the City not to keep her apartment. Besides that the tiny place held so many memories from her days as a single girl and she couldn't part with the tub. The lease wasn't that much, so she made the decision to continue leasing it leaving Punk out of the equation. After her relaxing bubble bath, she stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat and wrapped her robe around her.

There wasn't much in the kitchen, but she made do with the ice cream in the freezer and the beer in the fridge. She wasn't a big drinker, but after everything that had happened over the past few weeks she needed to relax with a beer, or two, or possibly six.

Liz laid on the couch and popped the lid off her first beer drinking it down quickly. She did the same with the second and third before deciding to take her time and actually enjoy the fourth. She hadn't eaten much all day so the buzz was hitting her hard and fast and even though she was destined for a hangover the next morning, she pushed the thought aside as she finished her fourth and started on bottle number five. None of the alcohol was helping to clear her head, but it helped her to giggle over nothing.

* * *

The next morning Liz woke up on the couch with a pounding headache. She sat up slowly and looked at the six empty bottles in front of her shaking her head at the idiotic idea that drinking would solve her problems. After popping some ibuprofen and grabbing a shower, she felt rejuvenated enough to get a few things done. She grabbed clothes from her suitcase and got dressed before heading into the city to do some shopping. There were no groceries in the apartment and she didn't know how long she was staying, so she decided to stock up. On her way back to the apartment, she stopped at a boutique and bought a dress just because she could.

Liz got back to the apartment and unpacked everything before settling in on the couch with her phone in hand. She had made it a point to turn off her phone before she left for Syracuse and she was curious just how many texts and voicemails were going to bombard her. After debating for a minute, she turned on her phone and found a handful of texts and one voicemail from Ginger. Liz chewed her lip as she skipped listening to the voicemail and dialed Ginger's number. An apology wasn't going to make the words Liz had said disappear, but she figured it would be a start.

"Liz, I'm surprised to hear from you so soon, I figured you'd hold out at least another day."

"Yeah well there are a few things that need to be said with us, the first one being a huge I'm sorry. I should've never said what I did, hell I shouldn't have even thought about saying it. You were put through hell and didn't have a choice but to leave, I was the one that pressed you to tell me that secret."

"I accept your apology, but I'm just as much at fault. Your relationship with Punk was going great before I told you everything and I know it messed with your head. I've talked to both of you and said what I've had to say, I just hope something clicks and you're both able to get past this." Liz let out a deep sigh feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. She was so tired of crying, it seemed like it was all she did lately.

"Well I'm hoping me getting the space that I need helps work everything out, but if not then it just isn't meant to happen, timing is everything and apparently we've had our time."

"Don't give up on your relationship, not yet. I'm just curious, but are you in Syracuse or at your parents?"

"Syracuse, I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I can't take being pushed into a corner. I understand there are things going on and Phil just wants to protect me, but he's not a super hero. If something is meant to happen then it'll happen. I'll fight like hell before I just give in and let someone kidnap me or kill me, I can take care of myself. I did it for years."

"This is how you know he cares though because you're seeing his protective side."

"I know, but I can't help but think he cares about me as a friend and not something more. Does he know I left?"

"I tried to keep it from him, but Colt convinced me that was going to be near impossible. He doesn't know where you are though."

"Well I'll probably be home before he gets back anyway, so if you talk to him let him know that. I've got to go take care of a few things, but I'll text you later." Liz hung up the phone after Ginger said goodbye and she thought for a minute. Sitting around in her apartment for another night drinking alone wasn't an option. Liz smiled to herself knowing there was a reason to buy that new dress.

* * *

Ginger hung up the phone and was met with a glare from Colt.

"What?"

"What? Why would you lie to her and tell her Punk doesn't know where she is?"

"Colt you and I both know that he's probably on his way to Syracuse now despite both of us telling him not to go. She'll find out sooner or later, but by the time she does she'll be too wrapped up in her reunion with Punk that she'll forgive me."

"So you think you have this all figured out. Well what happens if he shows up and she flips out?"

"Then they'll argue, make up and have make up sex."

"You're so sure of this aren't you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure of anything. I'm just hoping that the two of them reconnect because it would take some of the guilt that I feel off of me. We both know they're right for each other, this is just a rough patch and I'm helping to push them past it." Colt shook his head and smirked.

"You are something else."

"So I've been told. Anyway, that Playstation, is it just for show, or do you actually game?"

"Oh I game hard, you couldn't handle this!" Ginger laughed when she caught site of his serious face.

"I will whoop your ass any day of the week! What shall we play, Assassin's Creed or Resident Evil?" Colt raised his eyebrow and met her with a smirk.

"Resident Evil, you're on, winner buys pizza!" He put in the game and handed Ginger the controller.


	7. Chapter 7

**Late night update...Thanks for the adds and reviews I got, it kept me going working on this story...Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Liz put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup before heading to one of her favorite neighborhood bars. She didn't intend on getting drunk, but a cosmo or two sounded like a great idea. Liz sat at the bar and ordered her first drink as she sang along to the jukebox tapping her foot. She was so lost in the song, she hadn't noticed the person that sat down beside her.

"Excuse me bartender, get this young lady another round on me please!" Liz smirked as she looked to the man sitting to the right of her.

"Oh my God, Henry Cole, how the hell are you?"

"I am just fine Elizabeth Reed, or should I call you New York Times Best Selling Author Elizabeth Reed?" Liz laughed and shoved at his arm playfully.

"I've been better, but I'm happy to be back in Syracuse. I forgot how beautiful it was at this time of year and how much I loved all the little dive bars."

"Well where have you been? One week you're here and then you just disappear!"

"Yeah, the book tour kept me away and when I finally came back, I decided to move to Chicago."

"What could possibly be in Chicago that you would want to leave all of this?" He motioned around him and Liz laughed.

"I was in a relationship that got pretty serious, but it's kind of luke warm right now, so I packed up and decided there was no better time then now to make my return."

"I must say you picked the perfect dress to return in, you still look beautiful after all these years."

"Aww, and you're still a charmer after all these years." Liz smiled and Henry caught site of it making his heart hurt a bit.

"God, what did I ever do to make you run away?"

"You were the one that ran away to law school in California and left me here." Henry snapped his fingers and nodded as if he had just been reminded of what broke them up seven years earlier.

"Besides getting married, I'd say that was the biggest mistake I ever made. Oh well, you seem to be doing just fine without me."

"I'm doing pretty well on my own, it's a little rough, but I can take care of myself." Liz finished the last of her drink and got a crazy idea, "Henry, what do you say we go back to my place and just reminisce. You have to realize there will be no kissing, cuddling or sex though, strictly talking."

"You've eliminated three of my favorite things to do with you, but I'll take what I can get." Henry smiled at Liz as he paid for their drinks and headed out of the bar arm in arm. Liz laughed as they walked to her apartment when Henry brought up the disaster that was their first date. It had been a while since she felt so carefree and could let loose and just laugh with someone, it was one of the things she missed about her relationship with Punk.

Liz and Henry walked up the stairs to her apartment as she got her keys out of her purse. Her laughter was halted when she saw Punk sitting outside of her apartment. Her heart started to race and her stomach started to churn which gave her mixed signals as to how she felt about what was going on. She snapped back to reality at the sound of Henry's voice.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm…this isn't a good time after all, but I'll call you. I'm in town for a couple days and I really do want to catch up." Liz managed to muster up a smile and Henry finally stopped glaring at Punk long enough to return Liz's smile.

"Call me if you need anything." Liz nodded and watched him walk down the hallway taking a deep breath before going to open the door. Liz managed not to look at Punk or mutter a word. She knew as soon as she saw him that Ginger had lied about not telling him where she was. The lie was bad enough, but the fact that Punk couldn't respect her wishes for everyone to stay away made her even angrier. Punk followed her inside and into the kitchen where Liz grabbed two bottles of water sliding one across the counter to him. After a few minutes of silence, Punk cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Were you ever going to tell me you kept this apartment?"

"I don't know, maybe eventually. I didn't plan on keeping it forever, but ever since I moved to Chicago things haven't been the greatest between us, so I liked the idea of having a back up plan. Besides I have a lot of memories in this apartment and in this city, it makes me happy being here."

"Does picking up a random guy at a bar make you happy too?" Liz took a deep breath trying to keep her anger in check. Lashing out at him like she so badly wanted to would make this conversation worse then it was and there would be no leeway made.

"For your information Phillip that random guy was a very dear friend of mine. I've known Henry since I was in high school and we dated through college. I wanted someone to talk to, to make me laugh for the evening, so I invited him back here. Excuse me for wanting some sort of attention."

"You wanted someone to talk to, why didn't you just pick up the phone and call me? That's what you used to do, you never hesitated to let me know what was going on and you sure as hell never ran from your problems." Liz bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the tears cloud her eyes.

"Every time I try to talk to you, I feel like you're not listening. It's almost like you don't care what I have to say, or you don't believe it. I've admitted that I lied to you about everything with Ginger and I lived a year going through hell knowing I was pushing you further away everyday, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't talk to you about what was going on inside my head because I had to protect her and I couldn't talk to her because she didn't understand. I regret ever learning Ginger's secret, but she told me and it changed my relationship with her as much as it changed my relationship with you. I'm already reminded of my mistake everyday, I don't need you reminding me as well." A lonely tear slid down Liz's right cheek making her mascara run.

"I don't know how to change the course we're on. I miss seeing your smile and making you laugh. When I heard you come down the hall with that Henry guy I got the worst pain in my chest because I haven't heard you laugh like that in over a year and it was worse because I wasn't the one making you laugh. I can't help but think that you're not happy with me anymore." Liz wiped at the tears on her cheek as new ones fell.

"You do make me happy. I always feel like there's a part of me missing when you're not around. I just don't feel like you feel the same way. I get it that you care about me enough to protect me, but I feel like when this nightmare is over and I don't need protected anymore that you're going to move on. I don't feel like you want or need me anymore." Liz finally let loose of the hold she had on her emotions and let the tears fall faster and heavier as she hid her face in her hands.

Punk sat motionless letting everything she said soak in. He realized he had been neglecting her needs both physically and emotionally, but he still cared about her more then he cared about anyone else. Punk walked around to Liz and took her in his arms. Part of Liz felt content while the other part of her wanted to push him away. The content side won over as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and tipped her chin so that her vulnerable green eyes were met by his hurt hazel ones. Punk pushed his lips to hers. What started out as a soft kiss quickly turned into the ones they were missing, the ones that were filled with passion, the ones that made Liz feel like they were the only two people in the world. Just like he did their first time, Punk picked up Liz and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Any feelings of neglect and unhappiness left them both as they let go of the turmoil that was the last year of their relationship and embraced the flame that had been rekindled.

* * *

"Hey Colt, you know what the best kind of pizza is? Free pizza! I'll take cheesy bread and some cinna-sticks as well. Oh and no Chicago style pizza, that shit sucks." Ginger smirked at Colt who tossed his controller onto the table clearly unhappy that he'd been beaten by a girl.

"Are you willing to go best of five?"

"Colt we can go best of twenty five and I'll still win! How about this, round number three everything is on the line. If you win I'll buy the pizza, beer and have sex with you." Colt got a wide grin on his face before agreeing to the deal. They started their third round of zombie killing and Ginger quickly realized what his wide grin was about as the red light flashed on her controller.

"Shit, Colt my controller is dying! I need the charger cable, quick!"

"Oh that's too bad, I don't have one."

"Bullshit! You're a dirty cheater! You have to have one or yours wouldn't be fully charged. Fine then pause the game so I can swap controllers real quick"

"I only have these two controllers, sorry about your luck." Colt laughed as Ginger watched her controller lose power and her avatar was subsequently killed by the zombies.

"You're a dick! Dirty cheater! You know I'm still better then you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but here's the phone with Dino's already pulled up. I won, so I'll take Chicago style with the works." Ginger took the phone pressing it to her ear.

"This is bullshit, you cheated and you know you did." Colt smirked as he walked over to the fridge and got out two beers setting one on the table for her. Ginger finished ordering and sat down on the couch taking a drink from the beer Colt had got for her.

"Food should be here in about thirty minutes and because you screwed me I didn't order your crappy Chicago style." Ginger smirked as Colt shook his head.

"Well I already had the beer and you didn't get the pizza I wanted, can I at least control the sex situation." Ginger started laughing and Colt wasn't sure what was so funny.

"You thought I was serious about that! Wow, no Colt it'll never happen, sorry buddy. You're a good looking guy, but I don't sleep with just anybody and Liz already told me you're quite the playboy."

"She did, well I doubt she told you I'm a good guy. I don't get around as much as she thinks I do…well maybe I do, but I haven't been doing it as much lately. You just seem like a good person and I want to get to know you better."

"I'm okay with getting to know each other, after all our best friends are together, we might as well be buddies. Besides I like that I finally have someone to game with, Liz tries, but she sucks at it."

"Yeah Punk isn't a big game guy. He'll only play WWE '12 and he of course plays as himself and it's annoying. Even if you're not going to abide by the deal and put out, I'm up for hanging out." Colt looked kind of sad as he took another swig of his beer.

"Hey don't get so down on yourself, I didn't say we couldn't make out." Ginger smiled at the laugh reaction she got from Colt. Just then the doorbell rang and Colt got up to get it. Ginger reached in her pocket to grab cash, but Colt forked over the money before she got off the couch. He sat the box on the table and Ginger grabbed two plates, sitting beside him when she came back to the table. Opening the box, Colt smiled to find that she had ordered a Chicago style pizza with the works.

"I thought you didn't like Chicago style?"

"I thought I was buying the pizza! Oh well, I'll eat it because I'm hungry." Ginger grabbed her beer bottle handing Colt his and offering a toast. "Here's to our best friends getting over themselves and getting back together so that we can hang out and game more often." Colt laughed as they clinked their bottles together and took a drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Hump Day-halfway through the week! Thanks to charmedbyortonbarrett and Chelle for the reviews of last chapter and anyone who added or read it...More drama today because fan fic drama is the only drama I care for :)**

* * *

The next morning Liz woke up in bed alone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and reached for the first article of clothing she found on the floor pulling a hoodie over her head before grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and flipping her hair into a bun. Stumbling around her bedroom, still feeling tired, she opened the door and was greeted with the brightness coming in from the windows. Liz gave her eyes a minute to adjust to the sun before heading into the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. She looked all around the apartment and there wasn't a sign of Punk anywhere, not even a note. Grabbing her phone she noticed there was a missed call from Ginger, but nothing else. Liz let out a sigh and grabbed her coffee heading into the living room and laying on the couch to call Ginger.

"Hey, I just saw you called."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Just after 10, are you just getting up? You're always up super early, I guess the time away from Leon has let mommy sleep in."

"Damnit that reminds me I need to call my mom today and see how he's doing, I meant to do it last night, but some things got in the way."

"What kind of things? Ging you sound like hell, what have you been up to?"

"Umm…do I really have to explain?"

"Yes, you do. You know I won't drop it until I know what's going on." Ginger rolled her eyes getting out of bed and tiptoeing into the bathroom where she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Well Colt and I had a really good time last night. We gamed a little, okay a lot, and then ate pizza and drank beer. A little bit too much beer."

"So you're hung over? I can relate, I had the same feeling yesterday."

"Not just that…Colt and I both had a lot of beer and one thing lead to another…" Liz shot up off the couch as she put the thoughts together."

"Jesus you and Colt slept together? What about Dwayne? This was not your most adult choice, I warned you about Colt, he's a womanizer."

"I know it was stupid, but I haven't had sex since before Leon was born, so sue me if I didn't stop him. I've told you dozens of times, Dwayne and I are just friends. We tried the relationship thing and it didn't work out. Colt is a sweet guy, but he's more of a buddy type then a boyfriend type."

"Oh Ging…first you lie to me about telling Punk that I was in Syracuse and now you've slept with his best friend."

"Wait a minute, Punk showed up. Forget about Colt, what happened." Liz rubbed the back of her neck feeling the tension.

"I don't know what's going on. First off I went to the bar last night and ran into Henry Cole, so Punk was here to witness me bringing him back to the apartment."

"Henry Cole, is he still hot after all these years? Wait, you weren't going to have sex with him were you?"

"No Ging I wasn't and yes he is still hot, but that's not the point. I wanted someone to talk to and laugh with, Punk and I haven't been able to do that for a long time. Anyway I sent Henry packing and despite the anger and frustration I was feeling I left Punk in and we talked and I cried more. The whole ball of confusion ended in the most amazing sex I've ever had."

"I was right!"

"What?"

"Nothing, so what happens now?"

"I don't know because this morning I woke up alone. No note, no text, not even a missed call. I don't know what to think. I thought I was ready to pack up and head back home, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just move back here, I miss it here."

"Don't give up on Punk just yet. I find it hard to believe that he just up and left, maybe he stepped out to grab something."

"Maybe you're right, but anyway I'm going to go for a run, clear my head a little bit. Try to behave yourself. When do you head back to Miami?"

"Two days, but if you're staying in Syracuse and Punk has disappeared then I think I'll come pay you a visit."

"That would be a lot of fun, like old times when we were both single. Sometimes I miss being single."

"You say that, but I remember single Liz always wanted a man like Punk, now you have said man, don't let go of him." Liz smiled to herself and she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"I'll call you later, bye Ging." Ginger said goodbye and hung up the phone. Liz walked back into her bedroom and switched out her shorts for yoga pants before slipping on her running shoes. She stretched her tight limbs before grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

* * *

Punk got off the plane at O'Hare and grabbed a cab. He dialed Liz's number over and over, but all he got was her voicemail. Punk hoped that she was still asleep and hadn't decided to leave her apartment, but looking at his phone he saw it was pushing noon and that was doubtful. The cab stopped in front Colt's place and Punk was quick to pay the guy, letting himself into Colt's using his personal key. He walked into the living room taking note of the empty beer bottles, the half eaten pizza and the mess that was Colt's house. Punk rolled his eyes not sure how he managed to pick up women living like such a slob. The thought was pushed aside when he was reminded why he was here again.

"Colt, where are you at buddy? I need your help with something that needs done now." Punk went to walk back the hallway to where Colt's bedroom was, but was stopped when he noticed Ginger crouched in the corner wearing nothing more then one of Colt's T-shirts, "Ahh…Ging, what are you doing?"

Ginger slowly stood up holding her clothes that had been discarded the night before. She attempted to move past Punk pretending that he hadn't seen her, but her hope of suddenly blending in wasn't working.

"Ahh, Ging, did you and Colt…" Ginger continued to ignore Punk as she felt the urge to wave her hand in front of her face figuring if it worked for Cena, it could work for her too, "Ginger I hate to break it to you, but I can still see you. The whole hand waving thing doesn't work for John Cena and it doesn't work for you either." Rather then responding, she turned away from Punk and ran into Colt's room. After dropping her clothes, she grabbed a pillow and hit him as hard as she could, which jerked him from his deep sleep.

"Damnit Ginger, what was that for?"

"That was for lying to me! I found the two spare controllers you have, you're such a dirty cheater! Also, Punk is here and you need to make him go away. I'm embarrassed as it is that he now knows what we did, but the fact that he saw me walking around in my underwear wasn't my proudest moment either." Colt looked at the serious look on her face and couldn't help but laugh as he dodged another pillow shot before throwing on his shorts and heading into the living room.

"What's up Punkers?"

"A lot more on your end then mine apparently!"

"It's not what it seems, we were drunk, it happens. I'm hoping for at least a date though because she's a gamer! You've been with Liz for two years and you forgot to clue me in that her best friend is a gamer!"

"Sorry that slipped my mind, are you done now?"

"Yeah, why aren't you in Syracuse? Did it not go well because I bet Ging that it wouldn't go well."

"Good to know you have a lot of faith in me! It was rough, but I think we're okay now. The problem came this morning. I went for a run and kept getting the feeling I was being followed, so I ducked into a coffee shop and sure enough Wade followed me to Syracuse. I panicked and went straight to the airport hoping he'd follow me back, but realized halfway here that was probably the dumbest thing I could've done. I have no idea if he followed me and I can't get a hold of Liz to tell her."

"Oh man, so Liz is trapped in Syracuse and if he followed you back here then that puts Ginger in danger too."

"Shit, I didn't even think of that! God damnit, here I am trying to protect Liz and I just put her in more danger. I should've never gone after her, if I would've stayed on tour then this would not be happening." Ginger entered the living room and sat next to Colt. She had heard the whole conversation and worked up a plan of her own.

"I have an idea. We need to find out where Wade is, use me as bait. If he finds Liz before he finds me she won't have a chance, but if he finds me first it'll buy some time." Colt and Punk both shook their head objecting.

"No Ging, it's too dangerous. If Liz found out I put you in that situation she'd never forgive me. Shit, speaking of Liz I need to try to get a hold of her again. She's not answering her phone, I'm just hoping she slept late and didn't wander out of the apartment."

"Punk I talked to her this morning and she was going for a run when we hung up. That was at around 10:30, she should be back by now." Ginger noticed the panic and stress that crossed Punk's face as he ran a hand through his hair. The three of them sat in silence as Punk called Liz, only to once again get her voicemail.

* * *

After her morning run, Liz stopped by a café by her apartment and had an early lunch. She took her time enjoying the city and the beautiful weather, finally returning to her apartment just before one. Unlocking her apartment door, she spotted her phone vibrating on the kitchen counter and was quick to answer it.

"Hello."

"Oh thank God! Are you okay, where are you?" Liz was confused by the amount of concern in Punk's voice. If either of them should show concern it would be Liz seeing Punk had disappeared in the early morning hours without leaving so much as a note.

"I just got back, where are you? Thanks for leaving without telling me. I thought we worked things out last night and I wake up to find you gone without any explanation. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Listen, I didn't plan on leaving. I went for a run this morning and noticed Wade had followed me. I didn't want to lead him to you, so I panicked and jumped on the first flight back to Chicago hoping he'd follow me."

"You thought that would work? Wade knows where I live, and if he did follow you to Chicago you just put Ginger in danger. Way to not think things through Phil!"

"I know, I admit it was stupid, but I panicked. I'm sending Colt to come get you and I'm staying here with Ginger. His flight leaves in an hour and you're both booked on the late flight back here tonight." Liz pressed her hand to her forehead in disbelief that this was all happening that this was what her life had become.

"Okay I'll make sure I'm ready to go. I just want this to be over." Punk could tell she was holding back from breaking down.

"I know babe, I want the same thing. We'll get through this together, I'm not going anywhere." Liz nodded to herself as she tried to stay calm. Taking in a deep breath, she thought of the things she had to do before she left.

"I'm going to go take care of a few things, but I'll see you when I get home later tonight."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah…"

"I just wanted to say I love you, forever." Liz wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye and smiled to herself.

"I love you too, forever." Punk hung up the phone and hung his head hoping that everything would work out and Liz would be home safe before midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prepare yourself because this chapter is action packed and a little bit crazy, but I think you will all love it :) Thanks to wertzy, Chelle and susie8807, as well as anyone else who read it...I've spent my day taking a break from Ging and Liz and started something new, I love creating a new OC and I'm sure you'll meet her soon...Until then, read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Liz hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths to pull herself together. She felt better after grabbing a shower and had just started packing when she heard a knock at the door. Liz hesitated looking through the peephole and was surprised to see Henry on the other side of the door. She opened the door and welcomed him in.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop in and check on you. You were pretty shaken up last night when I left."

"Yeah I've been on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster as of late and last night sent me over the edge. I'm in the middle of packing, but you're welcome to come keep me company." Henry followed Liz back to her bedroom and leaned against the door frame as she continued to fold her clothes and pack them neatly.

"What's up with you leaving so suddenly? Did the muscle head convince you that Chicago is where you should be?"

"Punk, I mean Phil, is not a muscle head! He's a gentleman, treats me like I'm royalty and he's a hopeless romantic too."

"I see, he beats me in the romance department. You never were impressed by my half dead flower bouquets."

"Probably because I knew you stole them from the cemetery! You were always cheap when it came to being romantic, but you made up for it in other areas." Liz winked at Henry who gave her a smug look in return. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted their conversation and he excused himself to answer it. Liz had just packed the last of her things when Henry came back into the room. She noticed something about his expression had changed and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Elizabeth, I can't let you leave, not again. I made the mistake of leaving you seven years ago, I'm not letting you walk out on me now."

"Henry we've been over this. We don't work well in a relationship, it's always been best for us to be friends. Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from my boss. You have a choice, either come with me willingly, or I'll have to do things the hard way and I really don't want to go that route."

"Henry I don't understand what you're saying."

"Wade is ready for you, he wants to have a little chat and I've been chosen to deliver you to him." Liz felt a lump in her throat, but she tried to stay calm. She started to replay the few moves Punk had taught her in her mind and prayed to God as Henry came closer to her that she'd be able to do something, anything to keep herself safe.

Henry came closer reaching for her hand and Liz waited patiently counting to herself. When he was within arms reach, Liz kicked him in the shin and elbowed him in the face before running for the front door. She heard Henry yelling for her as she reached the front door and ripped it open only to find him on the other side of the door.

* * *

Ginger sat in the living room thinking to herself as Colt got ready to leave and Punk attempted to look relaxed. They both objected to her plan to act as bait, but Ginger never listened to any man before and she wasn't about to listen now. She had a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong and Colt would never make it to Liz in time, so she took matters into her own hands reminding herself once again that if you want something done right, don't expect a man to do it, unless it's one in particular. Ginger left the living room deciding the bathroom was where she was most likely to be left alone. Locking the door behind her, she whipped out her phone and dialed the number waiting patiently for him to pick up.

"Ginger, babe, what's up?"

"Are you still in New York?"

"Yeah, I'm scheduled to leave in twenty minutes for Boston. You okay?"

"I need you to skip Boston and get to Syracuse. Liz is in trouble, I just feel it, and Colt won't get to her in time."

"Whoa, slow down, why is Liz in Syracuse?"

"That's not important right now. All you need to do is get to Syracuse, can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you Ging, I'll take care of it, just text me her address." Ginger hung up the phone and texted Liz's address to her savior. Now she had to move onto the next phase of her plan, which involved getting out of Colt's house without Punk or Colt realizing it. Looking around the bathroom, she spotted a window that was the perfect size for her to climb out of. Using the tub to give her a boost, she unlocked the window, shimmied it up as high as it would go, removed the screen and pulled herself out. Once she was in the clear, she ran towards the main road to catch a cab to O'Hare. She knew Wade better then Punk did, and Ginger figured he would've taken the flight after Punk's to avoid getting caught. He'd be getting into Chicago in a few minutes and she made it her mission to see him before he saw her.

* * *

Liz flung open the door and was surprised to see him in the doorway. Of all the people that could have been on the other side of the door, she never expected to see Dwayne. Before he could say anything to her, he noticed Henry coming up behind her and pushed Liz out of the way before tackling Henry to the ground. Liz watched the chaos of the two men rolling around on the floor and wasn't sure if she should help Dwayne or take off running. Stuck in the moment and not sure what decision to make, she was surprised as Dwayne landed a hard right hand that left Henry unconscious on the floor. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway.

"Oh my God, shouldn't we see if he's okay?"

"Liz that man, whoever he is, just tried to kill you and you're worried about him? Good God girl you care way too much for people." They had reached the outside and Dwayne opened the back door of a black Lincoln gently pushing Liz in before climbing in beside her.

"How did you know I was here? You're timing couldn't have been better because the elbow to the face didn't break his nose like I hoped." Dwayne flashed his million dollar smile and Liz couldn't help but lighten up a little.

"Ginger called me. I was in New York for a movie premiere and she told me you were in trouble, but didn't explain much else. What's going on?"

"Wade is after me. I don't know if he knows Ginger is alive or not, but it started last month when he came to my house at 3 in the morning. Thank God Punk had stopped over to get something and he was there because I don't know what he had planned and he was very vague with his reasoning for being there. Since then everything has seemed fine and I thought Punk and Ging were overreacting with how protective they both were, but Wade followed Punk to Syracuse. The guy that you hopefully didn't kill is Henry, we were friends for years, even dated through college, and apparently he's connected to all this. He was going to kidnap me and take me to Wade, wherever he is."

"Where is Ginger now?"

"She's in Chicago with Punk and Colt. I hope she doesn't get a bright idea and tries taking off because Punk doesn't know if Wade followed him back to Chicago or not. Oh my God I need to call Punk and tell him not to send Colt."

"While you're at it tell him you're with me and we're headed to Boston. I don't think it's a good idea for both you and Ginger to be in Chicago at the same time especially if no one knows where Wade is." Liz nodded in agreement as she quickly dialed Punk's number.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay, but I just had a close call. Henry stopped by to check on me and it turns out he was working with Wade. I don't know where Wade is, but keep a close eye on Ginger. I'm with Dwayne, we're headed to Boston. He made a good point, Ginger and I shouldn't be in the same place when we don't know where Wade is." Punk was stunned by everything he had just heard.

"How did Dwayne get involved in all of this?"

"How do you think? Ginger called him, he was in New York for a movie premiere and she told him she had a feeling I was in trouble. It's kind of creepy the sixth sense she has, but I'm glad it kicked in."

"Umm…okay, I'll have Colt stay here with Ging and I'll meet you in Boston."

"Punk that's not a good idea. Wade could be anywhere and he could easily follow you."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, especially when you can't trust anyone right now."

"I'll be okay! I'm with Dwayne and he won't let anything happen to me." Punk's jaw line was tight as he gritted his teeth. He hated the idea of anyone but him protecting Liz, but he knew she was right. As much as he wanted to be with her right now it wasn't a good idea.

"Call me as soon as you get to Boston, I don't care what time it is, I love you."

"I love you too." Liz hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. She looked out the window in an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts, but her mind continued to race.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good afternoon :) Hope you're all having a fantastic day because I am! Just to clear up some confusion, I'm not stopping this story until it's finished, so don't worry the drama filled lives of Liz and Ginger will continue, I'm just simply starting something new (I write in advance)...Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming...Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Ginger arrived at O'Hare airport and casually walked up to the ticket counter purchasing a one way ticket to Miami. The flight wasn't scheduled to leave for a few hours, so she perused the airport keeping her eyes open for any sign of Wade. After walking around for a half hour, she bought a coffee and took a seat before once again settling into her nonchalant people watching. She never noticed Wade until she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Well hello love, it's been a while. What do you say we have a chat?" Ginger wanted to scream or do something to draw attention to herself, but Wade gripped her arm and pulled her out of her seat before wrapping his arm around her and guiding her out of the airport and into a waiting car.

* * *

Punk had just hung up the phone with Liz and he thought about what she had said about Ginger. He hadn't seen her in almost a half hour and got up from the couch assuming she was relaxing in Colt's room. When he reached Colt's bedroom, the door was open and Ginger was nowhere in site. Before heading into the office, he noticed the door to the master bathroom was closed and went over to it knocking gently.

"Ging, are you alright? I just talked to Liz, she's with Dwayne. You could have let me in on those details, but it's okay. As long as you're both safe it's fine." He listened for a response and was surprised at the silence he got, "Ginger, I don't find this funny at all!"

He jiggled the door knob only to find it was locked and then shook his head already guessing what had happened. Punk backed up a few steps before he raised his foot and kicked in the door to find the bathroom empty.

"God damnit Ginger!" Looking up Punk noticed the open window that she had escaped from and let out a sigh as he started yelling for Colt. Just when he thought things were going to work out and both girls would be safe, one of them had to be her daredevil self and take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Wade was quiet once he got Ginger in the car and she wasn't sure what to think or do. If she tried something rash to defend herself, it could back fire horribly. She knew Wade had a gun permit and he was known to have it at all times despite traveling through airports. While thinking up a plan, she realized they were headed towards Liz's house. Sure enough, the car winded up the driveway and stopped in front of the vacant house. Wade grabbed a hold of Ginger's arm and pulled her from the car. He dug through his pocket before pulling out a key, the one that Ginger assumed had gone missing from the door mat, and let himself in. Ginger tried not to wince as he gripped her arm tighter slamming her into a chair. Wade reached into the bag he had grabbed from the car and pulled out a long piece of rope that he used to tie Ginger to the chair. Once he was satisfied that she wasn't able to move, he backed away from her and stared into her blue eyes before hitting her hard with the back of his hand. Despite the burning she felt on the left side of her face, she made it a point to hold in her emotion knowing crying would just make everything worse. After studying her reaction, he kneeled down so that he was eye level with her.

"Ginger, I've missed you. I don't understand why you wanted to leave me, were things really that bad off?" Ginger remained quiet as her eyes wandered away from hers, which resulted in Wade grabbing her face and shifting her focus back to him, "You're going to tell me why you did what you did. I loved you so much and you ran away taking my only child with you. How is Wade Jr.? I have big plans for him and I once I'm finished with you and Elizabeth. Speaking of Liz, I think we should give her a call." Wade stood up again and grabbed his phone out of his pocket dialing Liz's number.

* * *

Liz had just got to her hotel in Boston and Dwayne gave her the key to the adjoining room. Collapsing on the bed, Liz felt exhausted. She got comfortable and started to drift off when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Remembering she was supposed to call Punk when she landed in Boston, she figured it was him, but saw it was an unknown number instead. Usually she ignored such numbers, but something told her to answer this one.

"Hello, can I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Elizabeth! I heard you managed to escape Henry thanks to Dwayne. It's a shame because now you're not here for the party." Liz sat up trying not to panic as she listened to the thick British accent that came through the phone. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before responding.

"Wade what do you want with me?"

"You're really asking me that? I know you lied to me about everything."

"Wade I don't know what you're talking about. I know it's hard to accept, but Ginger is gone."

"Ginger's gone, really? Well that's funny because there's a woman who looks just like her sitting in your living room. Are you ready to stop lying?" Liz tried not to panic, but knowing that Wade had Ginger set her into overdrive.

"Wade please don't hurt her. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come join us and accept the punishment you deserve. Make sure you come alone, or it'll be a long and painful death for both of you."

"I'm in Boston, so you're going to have to give me some time."

"Fine, you've got until midnight to get to your place. The clock is ticking Elizabeth, better get moving." Wade hung up the phone and Liz felt her eyes flood with tears that she refused to let fall. It was up to her to end this and get Wade out of their lives forever. Liz left the room choosing to take the stairs. After hailing a cab, she headed right back to the airport.

* * *

Punk paced back and forth as he tried to call Liz again. He hadn't heard from her that she'd landed in Boston and there was no reason for her not to be there by now. On top of that, Ginger was missing. He had sent Colt out to look for her and he stayed behind hoping she'd come back, even though he knew there was little chance of that. Punk glanced at his phone and saw that it was 11:30. He felt exhausted both mentally and physically, but knew there was no way to solve either problem. Colt interrupted his pacing as he slammed the front door shut.

"Hey you haven't gone down to your place today have you?"

"No, I took the cab here from the airport, why?"

"I noticed on my way back up that there are a couple lights on and just last night it was dark." Before Punk could question anything, his phone rang and he saw Liz was calling.

"Liz, are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm overreacting right now, but I expected you to call a while ago and something happened."

"Punk, just stop right there and listen. I'm in Chicago on the way to our place. Wade is there and he's got Ginger. He called me and told me to come alone, but I figured you and Colt could figure out a way to get in without him realizing it."

"That explains the lights being on. Listen to me, don't go into the house alone."

"Punk it's too late, I have to go. I'll be okay, I love you." Liz hung up the phone before Punk could say anything. Feeling all of his emotions crash together and boil over, Punk threw his phone.

"Woah, calm down Punkers, what was that all about?"

"Liz is in Chicago and she's going into the house alone. Wade has Ginger inside, and we need to figure out a way to sneak in."


	11. Chapter 11

**More action in this chapter and someone won't make it out alive...Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Liz had the cab drop her off at the bottom of the driveway and she walked up it to the front door. She said a silent prayer that her and Ginger would make it out alive, but she knew Wade was a dangerous man and there were no guarantees. Taking a last deep breath, Liz opened the front door of her home, but it wasn't the happy place she was used to, instead the first thing she saw was Ginger tied to a chair with bruises covering her face and bleeding heavily from her nose. Ignoring Wade, she walked over to her best friend to see if she was still conscious.

"Well, well, well, Elizabeth is here, now the party can really begin." Liz noticed Ginger still had a decent pulse, but she realized she couldn't take anymore punishment.

"Wade please leave Ginger alone. None of this is her fault, I helped her escape. I was the one who lied to you about her and the baby being dead and I got rid of everything that was hers."

"Elizabeth haven't you realized I don't like liars? There you go again saying you helped her escape. I know the truth! She escaped with the help of Dwayne. She always insisted they were just friends and I didn't believe her. I guarantee she left and went to Miami because she wasn't carrying my child after all."

"Wade she is just friends with Dwayne, the baby is yours. How did you find out she was alive?"

"You didn't clean up as well as you thought you did. There were a few documents that I came across that lead me to wonder. On top of that she made the mistake of texting after her supposed death time, so I hired a PI to track her down. He saw you and Punk meeting up with her, Dwayne and the baby."

"Listen Wade, I'm the one who truly ruined your life. When she told me you were abusive I pushed her to get out and I lied to you about everything. Leave her alone Wade, she has nothing to do with this."

"She is what started this! If she would've stayed none of this would've happened. I worshipped that woman, it's not my fault that she was constantly mouthing off and never obeying what I said. She deserved everything she got, still does!" Liz swallowed when she met Wade's eyes that were glazed over and crazy looking. He stepped closer to her and Liz took a step back until she was backed against the front door as Wade closed in on her, "Part of the reason I never cared for Punk is because I thought you were too beautiful for him. Honestly I wanted nothing more then to roll around in the sheets with you. I used to think of you when I was with Ginger, made it that much more exciting." Wade reached out and touched her face causing her to cringe and close her eyes. Liz didn't know when Colt and Punk were going to come to the rescue, but she was hoping it would be now. Sure enough, as Wade placed the barrel of his hand gun to her temple, she heard a window break.

* * *

Punk and Colt had come up with a plan to get into the house through the basement, but once he caught site of Wade holding a gun to Liz's head, his rash decision making kicked in and he picked up a loose brick from the patio and threw it through the back window. Colt looked at Punk with wide eyes as he watched his friend kick out the remaining pieces of glass.

"Can you give me a boost here Colt?"

"Are you nuts? You just put all of us in more danger then what was necessary!" Despite his objection, he boosted Punk through the window before he was pulled through himself. Once Colt landed on his feet, they were both met by Wade.

"I should've known Elizabeth wouldn't come alone. Oh well it'll be fun to watch her reaction when I kill you both." Punk's jaw tightened as he made eye contact with Wade. His normally soft hazel eyes began to take on a crazed look.

"This ends now! You think you're a big guy because you hit women and stick your gun in people's faces? I'm not afraid of you, in fact I think now is a better time then any to take on someone closer to your own size." Punk's words were met with a cynical laugh from Wade before he aimed the gun at him.

"You're not so mouthy when you're looking down the barrel of a forty five are you? I don't know why you showed up here, Elizabeth doesn't love you, you're wasting your time." Colt looked back and forth from Punk to Wade. Wade hadn't paid much attention to him, so he took the opportunity to take matters into his own hands by ramming into Wade sending him head first into the corner of the pantry door. He fell backwards holding his head and the guys took the opportunity to get the ladies to safety. Punk went over to Ginger and began frantically untying the Boy Scout knots that had her bound to the chair. He caught site of Colt standing with Liz by the door.

"Colt get her out of here now!" He grabbed Liz's wrist, but she fought against him.

"No, I'm not leaving you or Ging in here!"

"Liz don't do this, just go. We'll be right behind you." Liz continued to protest until Colt grabbed her around the waist and ran with her from the house. Halfway down the driveway, he put her down and met her eyes.

"Are you done fighting? They'll be right out, it's not safe for you to be in there." Liz nodded as she looked at Colt making out his features in the dark. He could see her trembling slightly and pulled her in for a hug hoping it would calm her, instead he paid for it dearly. As much as Liz hated doing it, she lifted her knee and hit Colt in his abdomen as hard as she could. He immediately went to his knees as he gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry Colt, please forgive me." Liz ran back up the driveway towards the house.

* * *

Punk was down to the last two knots and wished like hell he had a swiss army knife to make the job easier. He was so distracted by Ginger's fading consciousness and concentrating to free her that he hadn't noticed Wade had gotten up and rejoined them in the living room. He noticed when he saw Liz run in from outside and heard her scream. Punk got to his feet, but everything happened so quickly. The gun went off, Liz ran into its path and now she was on the floor holding her arm. Ignoring Wade, Punk ran to her side praying that this hadn't happened.

"Liz, baby, are you okay?" She sat up and removed her hand. Punk felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw the bullet had just grazed her and the injury wasn't as serious as he originally feared.

"Don't worry about me, we need to get Ginger out of here. She's lost a lot of blood." Punk was frustrated that she'd come back into the house, but he realized now wasn't the time to discuss it. Liz had a mind of her own and he just hoped for Colt's sake she hadn't hurt him too badly. Punk turned his attention back to Wade who was focused on finishing Ginger off. He made the mistake of turning his back on Punk and Liz and Punk pounced on him wrestling to get control of the gun in his left hand. Liz rushed over to her best friend after grabbing a knife from the kitchen and cut the rope to set her free. As she untangled the last of the rope and turned her attention back to Punk, the gun went off.

"No!" Liz let out another scream unable to move from her spot by Ginger. All she could do was look on horrified with what she was seeing as Punk still hadn't moved. Finally after a minute, Liz forced herself to crawl to him as she rolled him off of Wade seeing blood everywhere, "Oh God, no, please no!" Despite his aching body from the wrestling around, Punk grabbed Liz's hand and leaned up against the wall.

"I'm okay, it hit Wade. The blood is all his." Despite the pain in her left arm, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her as he rested his head against hers.

* * *

Ginger was barely able to see with her right eye being swollen shut from Wade's beating, but she knew this wasn't over. Using the chair, she pulled herself up and noticed Wade reaching for the gun again. He no doubt had his sites set on Punk and Liz who were consoling each other after the nightmare that they'd both gone through. Wade didn't notice Ginger until he felt his fingers being crushed. He let out a scream as Ginger grinded her foot onto his hand. She reached for the gun and stood over him looking for some sort of life in his eyes. A trace of the old Wade, the one she fell in love with, the one that would have defended her from the monster he later became. Standing over him, she aimed the gun at his head, holding it there for a minute, only to lower it to his chest.

"You terrorized me and my family. I've lived in fear for over a year praying everyday that you wouldn't find me or my son. Today that fear ends and I will never fear you or anyone else ever again. You live your life as if you're heartless, but maybe this will remind you that you have one." Ginger fired a single bullet hitting Wade in the chest. He let out one last cry before he clutched his chest and saw all of the blood. Taking his bloody hand, he reached out for Ginger, a desperate plea for help, but she remained staring down at him, watching until he took his last breath.

As Wade lay lifeless on the floor, Colt and Dwayne came rushing into the house after hearing the gun go off. Ginger stayed standing above Wade's body, the hand that gripped the gun trembling. Dwayne wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she finally broke letting the tears fall down her face. He pulled her into an embrace as she dropped the gun to the floor.

"It's okay, shhh, everything is going to be okay."

* * *

The next day Ginger laid in a hospital bed with Liz and Dwayne at her side. She had been lucky, despite the way she looked, she'd escaped the horrible beating with only a broken nose and a few bruises. Unfortunately, she hadn't faired the same way emotionally. Both Liz and Dwayne could see that she was beyond a wreck and it was understandable. After all she had taken a beating from her husband and then in turn watched him terrorize her best friend, only to end his life using her own hands. The year of fear and emotional turmoil that Ginger had masked so well had been exposed after she killed Wade and Dwayne had already made arrangements to get her home to Leon while also scheduling her therapy sessions with one of the best therapists in Miami. The silence in the room was interrupted when Colt came through the door with a big bouquet of brightly colored gerber daisies. Liz caught site of him and smiled knowing already what his intentions were, but she wasn't so sure Ginger would be so accepting of them.

"Ging, I'm going to head home, but I'll be back in to see you before you leave for Miami." Ginger simply nodded as Liz gave her a hug. On her way out she noticed Dwayne wasn't leaving from Ginger's side and cleared her throat, "Dwayne can I talk to you for a minute?" He was hesitant at first, but planted a kiss to Ginger's forehead before walking into the hallway. Colt caught site of Liz and mouthed a thank you getting a nod from her in return.

Colt sat in the vacated chair by Ginger's bed taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts together before he said anything. After two minutes of silence, he cleared his throat.

"So I never got to ask you what your favorite flowers were, but I figured roses were too typical for a girl like you and settled on daisies because they remind me of you. They're colorful and bright like your personality. Also they're…" Ginger took the flowers setting them aside and interrupted him.

"Thanks, that was very sweet of you and they're beautiful. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why is it a surprise that I'm here?"

"Colt, between me and you, you got what you wanted when we had our little fling. You don't have to pretend to care about me."

"Ging, I don't understand where this is coming from. I came here because I care about you and I want to get to know you better. That night that we gamed together, I've never had that much fun with a woman. I realized I was missing someone like you in my life, you're the kind of girl that I could potentially spend forever with, but you need to give me a chance, let me into you life. I want to meet your son and take him to baseball games, I know it'll take time, but I want you to give me a chance, please!" Ginger wanted so badly to give him what he wanted, but she knew she wasn't in a place to, she didn't know if she'd ever be in that place again.

"Colt I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not good for you, you deserve so much more then I can give you. Look at me, I'm broken and I don't know if I'll ever be whole again. I have a long road ahead of me and I can't ask you to wait, it's not fair to you." Colt sat silently trying to find something to say to convince her otherwise, but just then Dwayne came back in the room. The scene was rather awkward as Dwayne glared at Colt. He didn't know a lot about Colt or what he wanted from Ginger, but he noticed Ginger was visibly upset. After a minute of being stared down, Colt got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Ginger wiped at the tears on her face and looked at Dwayne.

"I want to go home, I need to see my baby."

"I know we're on a flight for tomorrow afternoon. I talked to you mom and Leon is doing great, but he misses…"

"Tomorrow afternoon isn't soon enough. Get me the doctor, I'm leaving now. I'll charter a private jet if I have to, I need to be home with my son tonight." Dwayne made an attempt to convince her otherwise, but knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead he requested her early release papers and made arrangements to get her home.


	12. Chapter 12

**The crazy action packed chapters are dying down, but there's still plenty of interesting things to come...thanks for the reviews, adds and just reading in general...Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Liz made her way to Colt's house, where her and Punk were staying, while their home was being looked over by Chicago police detectives. There was a lot of remodeling that needed to be done as well, but Punk had promised her they would be back home before the end of the month. Liz was just hoping that the horrible events that had unraveled in her dream home hadn't tainted it forever.

She parked the car and grabbed her purse before heading into the house. Walking in the house, she quietly closed the door behind her when she saw Punk was asleep on the couch. Liz smiled to herself glad to see that he had finally been able to get some sleep. Between the chaos of the last few weeks and the nightmare that had taken place the night before, she knew Punk hadn't slept for a few days and she always worried about him when he went more then a day without sleeping. Despite her attempt to quietly enter the house, Punk heard her shoes clicking against the hard wood floor and opened his eyes to see her walk back the hallway towards the guest room. He thought about closing his eyes again, but forced himself to get up.

Liz had just taken off the bandage on her left arm and was examining the wound when she caught site of Punk in the mirror. She jumped slightly still feeling jittery after the happenings of the last few days.

"I didn't mean to scare you. How's the arm?"

"It's okay, doesn't hurt at all. I'm just hoping it doesn't scar."

"A scar should be the least of your worries! You should just be happy that you're alive, I know I am." He walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, resting his chin on top of her head, "You know if you wouldn't be so stubborn there wouldn't be a possible scar on your arm." Liz pulled back from him and met his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to stand outside and wait for you two. If I would've listened I don't want to think what could've happened. I feel horrible enough that Ginger is in the state that she's in. Speaking of her, Colt stopped by, but I don't think things ended the way he hoped they would. She's pretty damaged right now and Dwayne is doing everything he can to get her therapy and help her sort everything out."

"I warned Colt before he left, but he was determined. I'm pretty sure he finally found a woman that makes him want to be a better person. I don't know why we never fixed them up, I mean they have a lot in common, the biggest thing being they're big kids in adult bodies until one of us screws up and then they get all parental."

"We couldn't fix her up because she was married and then the whole death hoax happened shortly after that. Deep down I hope they find a way to work out, I know he'd be good with Leon and Cindy would love him." Punk got a smirk on his face at the last part she said and Liz wondered just what he was up to.

"Speaking of parents, I may have done something that you might be upset about, but I think it's the perfect time. It's been a rough year for both of us and I managed to get some time off, so I figured we'd go visit your parents in South Carolina." Liz sighed to herself knowing he was right, but not wanting to go there, ever!

"I agree that you should probably meet my parents, but it doesn't mean I'm thrilled with the idea."

"Well I'm glad you see things my way. You should probably hurry up and pack because our flight leaves at six." Liz glanced at her watch and saw it was already 3:30.

"Really! It's bad enough that I'm about to vacation with Kevin and Meredith, but you couldn't have at least given me the day to let it sink in? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Phillip!" Punk laughed at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Meredith seemed excited on the phone when I talked to her. She's been waiting a long time for this. Oh and Kevin already has tickets to a baseball game and he'll be picking us up at the airport." Liz let out another groan as she grabbed her luggage and started rooting through it. She wasn't thrilled about this trip, she was never thrilled about a trip home, but quickly realized she had to make the best of it. Liz had just been through one of the roughest times in her life and she some how had gotten through it unscathed.

* * *

Their flight landed just after 8PM and as promised, Kevin was awaiting their arrival. Liz went to greet her dad, who she hadn't seen in almost two years, while Punk went to get their luggage. Liz smiled when she saw her dad and met him with a big hug. She had always been close to her dad, her mother was the reason she stayed away. Even though she loved and admired her mom and was grateful for everything that she'd done, they didn't always see eye to eye and it drove Liz crazy. Meredith always had a way of bringing up certain topics at inopportune times and Liz prayed she wouldn't do that while Punk was around.

Liz turned then to see Punk approaching them wearing his Rancid sweatshirt. She was slightly puzzled as to why he was wearing a sweatshirt when it was 70 degrees outside, but she decided to ask later.

"Dad, this is Punk, and obviously Punk this is my dad." Punk extended his hand to Liz's dad who took it into a firm hand shake.

"Mr. Reed it's a pleasure to meet you, please call me Phil or Phillip, either will do. Liz has told me so much about you and your lovely wife. I'm looking forward to getting to know both of you." Liz was further confused that he had just introduced himself as Phil. She called him that one a rare occasion, usually when she was frustrated, angry or just trying to get his attention. Her dad seemed to be thrilled with Punk right off the bat and she knew she didn't have to worry about him, it was Meredith he'd have to impress.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to her parent's beach condo. Punk and her dad had talked the whole way home and she barely got a word in edge wise, but it didn't bother her. She knew her dad loved her dearly, but the void of not having a son to watch sports with and go fishing was always clear to her. Liz tried to do those things with her dad, but in most cases it didn't work out. Pushing the thought aside, Liz got out of the car and Meredith came rushing out of the house to meet them. Letting out a deep sigh, Liz plastered a smile on her face not wanting to hear a comment about how she looked frumpy when she didn't smile. Then there was the jab that her father had invested over $2000 dollars to get her braces to have the perfect Miss America smile, so she should show it off proudly. Meredith embraced Liz into a hug before turning her attention to Punk.

"Mom, this is…"

"Phillip, it's so great to meet you! Please come in, don't worry about the luggage, Kevin and Elizabeth can get that." Liz's jaw dropped at the reception he was getting and she knew immediately they'd chatted on the phone more then he had hinted at. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed her luggage wheeling it into the house. Skipping past the soiree going on in the kitchen, Liz went straight up the stairs to her bedroom dropping off her luggage and deciding to change into something more comfortable. Grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and a T-shirt, she knew her mother would be appalled that she wasn't dressed nicer in front of her beau, but she also knew Punk didn't care what she wore. After changing her clothes, she flipped her hair up in a clip and put on her flip flops before heading downstairs.

* * *

The kitchen and living room were empty, so she figured Meredith had retreated to entertaining on the back patio. Sure enough she was right as she slid open the sliding glass door and was met with a look from her mother that she returned with a smile. Grabbing a glass of lemonade from the table, Liz sat on the wicker couch beside Punk folding her legs beneath her and leaning into him. Punk and her dad were lost in a conversation about baseball, picking up from where they left off in the car, so she knew there wasn't any trouble there. Liz turned her focus to her mom and knew by the look she shot her there was an inappropriate conversation topic brewing in her head. Bracing herself for disaster, Liz took a sip of lemonade.

"Elizabeth, you're going to be 30 soon, when are you going to have children? Your eggs are drying up as we speak and even though your career is important to you, I think you need to take a break and settle down." Liz regretted drinking that lemonade as she subsequently choked on it. After coughing for a minute before regaining her ability to breathe, she glared at her mother. They had discussed this very topic several times, but Meredith didn't seem to let the words sink into her thick skull.

"Mom, now is not the time to discuss this…" To her surprise, Punk intervened.

"Actually Mrs. Reed we're hoping to start a family within the next year. We'll probably start with a dog and see if we can handle that, but children are in the near future. You seem like you'd be a great grandma and I'm sure the kids would love to visit in the summer." Liz wasn't sure she had just heard him correctly. Punk had said that entire statement without a hint of sarcasm, meaning he meant every word. Despite the fact they'd been together for almost two years, they hadn't had a normal two year relationship. Between their careers, the constant travel, the distance and the mess with Ginger, they had never really talked about marriage or kids, so it was a little nerve racking to hear Punk talking about starting a family with her mother of all people. Liz suddenly felt exhaustion hit her, her thoughts telling her to get as far away from this conversation as possible.

"Umm…I'm not feeling so hot and today has been really long, so I'm going to excuse myself and head to bed. Good night." Her dad was the only one who seemed to notice something was up, but rather then saying anything, he got up and kissed her cheek before she disappeared to her bedroom.

* * *

Ginger had landed in Miami with Dwayne by her side and was anxious to see her son. Her mom, Cindy, met them at the airport with Leon by her side. Ignoring everything around her, Ginger picked up her son and held him close to her. Pulling back, she looked at his dark wavy hair and his green eyes. He looked more like Wade everyday and Ginger wasn't sure how she was going to deal with the similarities. The whole flight home all she could think about was the day that her son would come to her and ask about his dad. How was she going to answer him? Leon had a right to know about Wade, he wasn't always a monster and Ginger had no explanation to give him as to how he had become that way. Still lost in her thoughts, Dwayne nudged Ginger into getting in the waiting car. When they got home, he took Leon from her convincing her to lie down. He knew it was going to a long road to get Ginger back to where she was, but as a dear friend he was willing to do anything he could to help along the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but it's been a quiet night, so I decided to do it now...To the delight of many of you this is an all Punk/Liz chapter and you'll get to read more interaction with Liz's parentals and learn what she thinks of "Phillip"...Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Liz woke up the next morning just as Punk came out of the shower. The events from the night before went through her mind as she sat up in bed pulling her knees close to her chest. She had a lot of questions for him and she wanted answers.

"Hey, good morning, are you feeling better today?" Punk leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I'll feel much better when you tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean? I think things are going pretty well, your parents love me."

"No my parents love Phillip, what is up with you?" Punk let out a sigh as he zipped up his sweatshirt, "Starting with the sweatshirt, what is the purpose?"

"I'm being respectful. Not everyone is susceptible to tattoos and I figured I'd expose your parents slowly. Last night they saw my hands and today I'm rolling my sleeves up so they can see up to my elbows. A lot of people have judged me based on my life choices and I don't want them to do the same."

"Okay first off while that's sweet, it's kind of ridiculous. Why do you care what they think of you? I love you, that's all that should matter. Besides that my dad has a few tattoos, it's not a big deal."

"It might not be important to you that they like me, but it's important to me. If you think it won't be a big deal, then I'll ditch the sweatshirt."

"Punk it's a high of 80 today, they'll look at you like you're crazy if you do wear it." Punk smirked as he tossed his sweatshirt aside, "Another thing, what's up with the call me Phil or Phillip thing? You're not a big fan of that normally yet you requested it."

"Once again it's just a respect thing. I also figured Meredith would find it odd calling me Punk, speaking of Mer, what is with you two?"

"I love and admire my mother more then anything and I look up to her, but we very rarely see eye to eye. She is constantly nagging me about something and as she proved to do last night, she brings up personal things at the worst possible times."

"She wants to be a grandma, what's so wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that even though your answer came as a surprise to me. We haven't had the marriage or family discussion despite how long we've been together, so I was a little taken back when you said what you said."

"Well was I wrong? I've always assumed you wanted kids, I've seen you with Leon and I think you'd be a great mom." Liz felt herself blush at his words, "Plus you've had a great example with your mom."

"While all of this may be true, I'm not into raising a kid alone. Don't take this the wrong way, but with your job you're on the road close to 300 days a year and I can't do it by myself, actually I won't do it by myself."

"I wouldn't expect you to. When we decide to have kids I intend to be there through everything, from the midnight cravings to the birth. I know with my job I can't be there, that's why when we decide it's time I'm walking away."

"Are you insane? You've been doing this since you were 18. You mean to tell me after 15 years and all the hard work you'd walk away from it all."

"Yes that's what I'm telling you. I don't intend to be wrestling when I'm 40, I don't even know if I'll be wrestling at this time next year. I found a new love in my life when I met you and as long as you're not going anywhere then I'll do what I have to." Liz let his words sink in as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Grabbing his Cubs hat, he turned to her again, "Hey hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving for the game soon." He winked at her before heading downstairs. Liz's head was a mess of thoughts as she headed toward the shower. Going through her suitcase, she grabbed her shower supplies and came across her birth control pack. Flipping it open she was reminded that she hadn't taken it in almost two weeks.

"God damnit I knew I should've went with the shot!" Liz said aloud. She thought back to the night Punk had come to Syracuse and the condom free sex that had happened after them made up, "Shit!" Liz smacked her forehead as she realized her mother might be getting her wish granted sooner then expected.

* * *

Liz was quiet during the drive to BB&T Coastal Federal Field, not that anyone noticed because Punk was talking up a storm to Kevin and Meredith answering questions about his tattoos nonetheless. Meredith was especially fascinated with the stories he had for each one making Liz roll her eyes. When they finally arrived, Punk and Liz set off for their seats located behind the dugout while her parents hit the concession stand. Punk wrapped his arm around Liz's shoulder and he noticed just how timid she was.

"Are you okay? I didn't freak you out with our conversation this morning did I?" Liz smiled at him and attempted to relax.

"No, not at all. I mean it was a lot to take in, but it's good to know." Before Punk could dig deeper, Meredith and Kevin came down to join them.

"Lizzy, I got you a Yuengling, you know it's tradition that we drink at least one together, or else they won't win."

"Thanks, but no thanks dad." She managed to resist eye contact with any of the three people seated by her.

Punk nudged her, "If it's because I'm here you know I don't mind. It's a tradition with your dad and he hasn't seen you in a while."

"It's not you, I'm just not in the mood." Liz didn't even bat an eye in his direction as she readjusted her sunglasses. Punk knew there was something going on, but decided now was not the time to dig deeper.

By the eighth inning, Liz was desperate for the game to end. As much as she wanted to enjoy it, there were other more serious issues bouncing around in her head and there was only one person in particular that she knew would understand. Unfortunately that person was Ginger and she was going through her own emotional turmoil and Liz didn't want to bother her with an issue that involved her own stupidity.

* * *

The game finally ended with the Myrtle Beach Pelicans coming out on top. Liz was once again quiet the whole way home taking to staring out the window to try to distract herself. Unlike on the way to the game though, everyone else was just as quiet. When the car finally pulled into the driveway, it was barely in park and Liz was opening the door. Phil got out following close behind her, but as she walked toward the beach, Meredith came up behind him tapping his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I go?" Punk took a deep breath not liking how things were going and motioned for Meredith to carry on. She smiled at him before following her daughter's footsteps sitting down beside her in the sand. Liz looked up at her and surprisingly didn't object to her obvious attempt to solve her problems.

"What brings you out here?"

"Funny you should ask that because I was about to say the same thing. What's going on Elizabeth?" Liz let out a deep breath as she felt her eyes start to water. Here she was almost 30 years old, yet it never failed she got emotional when she thought her mom might be disappointed by what she was about to say.

"I made a mistake, well I think it was a mistake. Maybe it's not, I don't know what it's considered." Liz took her sunglasses off and wiped at the stray tears that had escaped her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything. I love you so much and no matter what you have to say I'll still love you." Meredith wrapped her arm around her daughters waist pulling her close and noticed a slight smile appear.

"I realized this morning that I haven't taken my birth control pills in almost two weeks and since then things have happened." It didn't matter how old Liz was, talking about sex with her mom was just awkward.

"So then you're pregnant?"

"I don't know, it just hit me this morning. I know I haven't acted like myself all day and I'm sorry for that, but this thought has been engrained in my brain and with all the baby talk last night and the explanation Punk gave me today, I'm at a loss. Now is not the time for this, a year from now maybe, but not now, and if it is the case I'm the one to blame."

"Not so fast! Don't blame yourself, he could've easily taken precautions and he didn't. Besides that it doesn't matter to him when a baby comes or doesn't come. I've learned a lot about him from talking on the phone and now meeting him in person and I must say you have him wrapped pretty tightly around that finger of yours. I have never seen a man so eager to please since your father. I know you've been through a lot lately and if you can make it through that, you can make it through anything."

"Wait, he's told you about what we've been through? How much?" Liz had never told her mother about Ginger's secret, not even now that everything was over. It still wasn't her secret to tell and she couldn't believe Punk had told her.

"Calm down, I spoke to both Ginger and Cindy. I asked him about Ginger the other day and he was taken back as well, but proceeded to tell me everything. You could've come to me you know."

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it wasn't my secret to tell. Besides that there was a psycho on the loose and who knows what he would've done. I love you, dad and Punk too much to ever put any of you in danger, so I did my best not to." Meredith nodded understanding why Liz kept it to herself.

After they sat for a few minutes longer, Meredith got up to make dinner. Liz got up and dusted the sand off of her capris cracking her neck to relieve some of the tension she felt in her body. Turning to head back to the house, her eyes met Punk's. She knew she had to tell him what was going on sooner or later and decided there was no better time then the present. She took a deep breath pushing a stray hair out of her face and walked closer to him.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"You read my mind." Punk reached for her hand and she obliged cracking a small smile. They walked in silence for a few minutes as Liz gathered her thoughts together. Despite the eloquent speech she had come up with in her head, everything came out in a jumbled mess.

"Punk I think I'm pregnant." He stopped walking in mid stride and looked at her.

"You think or you know?"

"I think, I realized today that I stupidly haven't taken my pill in like two weeks, which is some what understandable seeing everything that was going on, but then I realized in Syracuse we didn't use anything." He looked at her for a minute before he let out a laugh, "Can I ask what is so funny? I've had this going through my head all day and I don't really see how it is in any way funny."

"You're kind of making this a bigger concern then it needs to be. First off you don't know for sure and second even if you are then okay. You're not dying and it's kind of a sign, don't you think?" Liz was completely confused at his reaction.

"Well I can't take a test for at least another week, but how are you so relaxed about this? We both have careers that are in full force right now, a baby wasn't in the cards."

"Despite what you may think or want, we can't always plan everything out. I agree a baby wasn't in the cards, but it doesn't make it a mistake and it doesn't change anything. I still love you just like I'll love anyone else who comes along." Liz leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, "We'll get through this. Hell when you look at what we've been through over the last year, I think this will be a good thing for a change." Liz felt a huge sense of relief now that everything was out in the open.

Pulling back from him she took his hand to pull him back to the house, but she could tell he had other ideas. With a smirk fully planted across his lips, he took off his shirt and tossed it behind him with his flip flops.

"What are you doing?"

"We've been here for two days and haven't set foot in the ocean, I figured why not now."

"You're insane! I'm not going in there, the water is cold and there are creatures in there that I don't care to swim with. If you want to swim then we'll take a dip in the pool."

"Oh come on! I didn't know you were such a chicken." Liz's jaw dropped at his words.

"If I had my bathing suit on you would eat your words!"

"Who needs a suit to swim in? Come on, you've already got your feet wet, just go up to your knees you won't even ruin your outfit." Tired of his bantering and knowing he wasn't going to stop, she took his hand and walked into the cold water until she was knee deep. To her surprise Punk didn't stop there though instead dragging her until the water was up to her waist.

"I should've known you were going to do that. I might as well go all in now, race you to the rocks." Liz took off before she finished her statement, but Punk was quick to catch up grabbing her around the waist as they were both hit by a big wave. Liz let out a laugh as Punk spit out a mouth full of salt water, "Can we be done now? This water is freezing and I'm starving."

"I guess so, race you back to the house." Liz got out of the water first, but Punk was much faster then her running through the sand with ease. He slowed his pace and waited for her, taking her hand and walking towards the patio. Meredith looked out the kitchen window as Punk leaned down to kiss Liz, both of them with wide grins on their faces. Kevin came up behind her.

"Do you need help with anything dear?"

"No, I think we're good. I also think our daughter has found the one."

"I sure hope so, I wouldn't mind him calling me dad." Meredith smiled at her husband pecking him quickly on the lips before handing him the food for the grill.


	14. Chapter 14

**An early morning update...thanks for all of the reviews on the Punk/Liz chapter, you'll find out if there's a little one on the way in time...This chapter we catch up on Ginger and find out how she's doing despite everything that happened...you'll also find out what made Wade go from a loving, adorable, romantic gentleman to a monster that terrorized both Ginger and Liz...Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Ginger slept through the night and into late the next day still feeling tired when she woke up, but her first therapy session was scheduled for the late afternoon and she'd convinced Dwayne that she'd go. In all actuality, Ginger had other plans. She wasn't the type to lay on a couch and tell a stranger her problems, especially seeing she knew said stranger would just prescribe some kind of pill and send her packing. Dwayne came into her room just as Ginger finished getting dressed.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Ginger looked at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she looked like herself, she still felt emptiness in her chest. After putting on her shoes and grabbing her phone, she descended the stairs and headed out for Dwayne's navigator. They drove in silence mostly because Ginger didn't have much to talk about until they pulled up in front of Dr. Shedlock's office.

"I'll be back in an hour to get you. I figured you, me and Leon could go grab dinner if you're feeling up to it."

"Sounds great, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get this over with." Ginger got out of the car and walked inside taking a seat in the waiting room. She waited a few minutes before walking back out of the office and headed towards the park. Talking to someone about the tragedy that had become her life wasn't going to make anything better. She needed to sort everything out on her own, no one could help her do that.

* * *

Sitting down on a park bench with a pretzel, Ginger looked on as parents pushed their babies in strollers and couples strode past holding hands. She remembered holding hands with Wade as they would walk the grounds of their home. That was when they were happy, before he snapped and left her with no other choice. Ginger's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Is this Ginger Barrett?"

"Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Mrs. Barrett this is Steve Cunningham, Wade's attorney. I apologize for bothering you under the circumstances, but I've looked over Wade's will and everything goes to you. However, due to the happenings between yourself and Mr. Barrett, I wanted to contact as far as what you wanted to do, especially concerning the residence the two of you shared. Usually the family takes care of the residence, but in this case if you'd like I can have someone go in and clear it out, sell it and just send you whatever profits are made."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll take care of the house and Wade's things, in fact I'm planning on moving back to Portland and I'll just take residence there." Ginger had an after thought of how difficult this could be, but she knew she had to do it as part of moving on.

"Well in that case let us know when you'll be coming into town and I'll have the keys here for you to pick up."

"That actually won't be necessary, I have a set."

"Oh, okay, there are still a few things we'll need you to sign off on. You can either come here and sign them, or we can fax them to your attorney."

"I'll be in Portland within the next two days and I'll make sure I stop by to take care of everything. Thank you for letting me know Mr. Cunningham." Ginger hung up the phone and tucked it back into her pocket. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Dwayne and Leon approaching her. Dwayne set Leon down, who went straight for the sandbox, and then he joined Ginger on the park bench.

"I figured you would be here."

"Am I that predictable?"

"A little bit. I knew when I brought up you seeing a therapist you'd never go and I'm sorry I pushed the issue. I just really think you need to talk to someone about what's going on in your head. You can't blame yourself for what happened, it was never your fault."

"That may be the case, but people don't just wake up one morning and start hitting their wives. Something triggers it and I can't think of anything else setting him off but me and my actions."

"I hate to see you like this Ginger. You need to find someone who will complete you and take care of you and your son."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job dealing with the two of us." Dwayne managed to let out a laugh flashing his big smile at her.

"I just did the right thing. I knew you were in a tough spot with a baby on the way and a husband that didn't treat you the way you should've been treated. I'll always love you like a sister, it's a shame the romance angle never seemed to click with us."

"Well you don't play video games and you're too busy for movie marathons, so that ended that."

"Speaking of video gamers, what about Colt?"

"What about him?"

"It was pretty clear to me that day in the hospital that he was smitten with you. Why won't you give him a chance? He seems like a genuine guy."

"It would never work out with us. Despite having a lot in common, we're very different. Besides that I'm damaged goods and I have a child. He's coming from a world where he's been on his own bouncing from one woman to another, where I need someone who only wants me and is ready to be a father to Leon. I don't think he's ready for that."

"How do you know he's not ready? You won't give him a chance to prove it!"

"Save it Dwayne, he's back in Chicago where I'm sure he's found someone else to keep and his bed warm. As for me and Leon, we're heading back to Portland tomorrow."

"What? Where did this come from?"

"Right before you arrived I got a call from Wade's attorney and I need to sign a few things and clear out the house. Part of me wants to sell it and forget about it, but a bigger part of me remembers the good times that were had in that house. I want to raise Leon there and teach him how to skate on the pond."

"If you want to move back then you can, but in due time. I'll go and take care of everything."

"No, this is something I need to do on my own. Besides you have your own career that you need to get back to Mr. Movie Star!" Ginger smiled at him and he grinned slightly still unhappy with the choices that she was making, but he knew that once she had made up her mind about something she went with it.

"Well you're not moving back right away are you?"

"I think we'll spend a few more weeks here with Uncle Dwayne before we head back. The team is in good hands for right now, so there's no rush." Dwayne and Ginger moved from the bench and picked up Leon deciding to head to dinner. As he watched Ginger's exchange with Leon, he knew Colt would be a good fit for both of them and he could tell she felt the same way, she was just too stubborn to admit it. Realizing what he had to do, he made a mental note to take care of things while she was gone.

* * *

Ginger and Leon boarded a flight to Portland early the next morning. She was anxious to get back and take care of things, secretly hoping that she would find answers. Once the plane landed, she made a stop by the attorney's office and signed off on everything before driving back the long, windy, familiar road. As she pulled into the driveway, she couldn't help but tear up. She hadn't been home in over a year and she missed it.

Staring at the red front door, she was reminded of the day she and Wade had bought the house. It was one of the few that they both liked and Ginger was thrilled when they found out their bid had been accepted. The main thing she remembered was Wade carrying her over the threshold and tripping over a box, which sent them both flying to the ground. That same night, they had their first dinner, Chinese of course, sitting on a blanket on the floor because the furniture had yet to arrive. While Ginger was originally distraught about the missing furniture, Wade made everything better with his make shift, candle light indoor picnic. He capped off the perfect night by slipping a one caret diamond solitare onto her finger, something Ginger never expected, but was thrilled with nonetheless.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face as she carried a sleeping Leon from the car. Her hand shook slightly as she unlocked the door and entered the foyer. Everything looked the same as that fateful day she had left for the hospital. Laying Leon down on the couch and relocking the door, Ginger explored the rest of the house running her hand over counter tops and looking at pictures from their wedding day. Things weren't supposed to end this way, Wade was supposed to be here now caring for Ginger and their son.

Taking another deep breath, she continued to explore the house heading upstairs to the master bedroom. She lost it again when she saw the unmade bed. In all the years that they had been together, he never made the bed always saying there wasn't a point to make it when you were just going to mess it up again. Sitting on his side of the bed, she looked at the items on his nightstand. There was a picture of Ginger, her last sonogram photo and a leather bound book that Ginger recognized as the journal she had bought Wade when they first started dating. Laughing to herself, she remembered how reluctant he was to use it claiming that journaling was a girls thing, but the more he traveled, the more he found himself using it to write down his thoughts and the occasional letter to Ginger that he never let her read. She ran her hand along the leather binding debating if she should open it or not. Unable to do it, the book was placed back on the nightstand where it had been found. Looking a little closer however, she noticed a list of emergency numbers, the top one being a Dr. Rutherford. Ginger didn't recognize the name and decided to dial the number. Getting a machine, she almost dropped the phone when she heard the message.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Rutherford's office of oncology." She hung up and dialed the number again to make sure she had heard correctly and sure enough the message repeated the same thing. Ginger thought a loud, "Oncologists are cancer doctors, why does Wade have an oncologist?" Needing an answer now more then she did before, Ginger opened his journal to the middle and began to read.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Liz's cell phone rang and she was quick to answer it despite being half awake once she saw it was Ginger.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"It wasn't my fault, none of it was my fault." Liz shook her head not understanding.

"What's not your fault Ging?"

"I wasn't the reason why Wade became a monster. The answer that I've needed for over a year just fell into my lap."

"Of course you weren't the reason, you should never blame yourself. What did you find out?"

"Well I noticed on his night stand he had a list of emergency numbers with a Dr. Rutherford being at the top of the list. I didn't recognize the name, so I called and found out from the machine that it was an oncology office. My questions were further answered when I read through his journal. Shortly after we got married he wrote about getting headaches, that he figured were caused by stress, and from there he'd have blackouts. After the blackout he always noticed that I would pull myself away from him, but didn't understand why. Liz he never apologized because he didn't know he was doing it. After my death, everything got worse and he went to the doctor where he found out he had an inoperable brain tumor. I looked up some of the symptoms and certain brain tumors can obviously cause memory loss, but they also cause personality changes. That's why he was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Liz was taken back by everything Ginger had just said unable to find words.

"Ahh…"

"I know it's hard to take everything in, I just spent the last three hours doing just that, but I finally have an answer. Anyway I'm going to try to rest now seeing I have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night Liz."

"Good night Ging." Liz hung up the phone, but stayed in the same position still trying to comprehend everything Ginger had just told her. Punk sat up knowing that something was wrong.

"Babe, what is it? Are Ging and Leon okay?"

"She found out what happened to Wade."

"What do you mean what happened?"

"The reason why he snapped, it started with him blacking out, he'd beat her and then have no memory of it always wondering why she was so distant or where the bruises on her body came from. After she left everything got worse."

"What are you getting at? I don't understand what could have been wrong with him that he did that to a woman."

"He had a brain tumor, an inoperable one, and it caused him to have a personality disorder. That's why he was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Wow…that's…"

"A lot to take in, I know. I think we should extend our vacation and go to Miami."

"A redo in Miami for us sounds like a good idea, but for now how about you try to get some sleep." Liz laid back down and Punk wrapped his arms around her. However, rather then sleeping she laid in bed, wide awake, thinking about Ginger and the unfortunate ending she had with Wade. It could have happened to anyone and she hated that it happened to them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tonight's Raw had it's high and low points, but overall I didn't think it was too bad...the Punk sobriety field test was one of the funniest segments he's done in a while and I loved every minute of it, I'm looking forward to the Chicago Street Fight Sunday...This chapter has a little bit of everyone again with Colt showing up to woo Ginger and Punk and Liz getting a glimpse at parenthood...Thanks for the adds and reviews! Read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Later that week Punk and Liz said goodbye to her parents and boarded a flight to Miami. Ginger was expected to come home on a later flight, but Liz had talked to Dwayne and they both agreed that Ginger could use the support.

They arrived at Dwayne's beach house just after 5PM and settled in. Punk, Liz and Dwayne sat out on the back patio talking about Ginger's findings on Wade's unfortunate condition when they were surprisingly met by another familiar face. Liz turned to Punk looking puzzled when Colt walked out to join them. Dwayne got up to greet him and show off the house leaving Punk and Liz to discuss it.

"Why didn't you tell me Colt was coming?"

"Because I didn't know, nothing was said when I talked to him yesterday."

"I don't think this is such a good idea. First off Ginger has already shot him down once and I know Colt really likes her, but I don't want to see him be turned down again. Then there's everything that Ginger is dealing with right now, she wants to focus on her and Leon."

"I see it from both sides and I don't like the outcome either, but it appears Dwayne thinks things will be different this time, so let's just sit back and see what happens. For once we'll be the onlookers." Punk smirked at her getting a small smile in return, but Liz had become close with Colt and she loved Ginger like a sister. She didn't see either person fairing well in this master plan.

* * *

Ginger got off the plane with a sleeping Leon and met with Dwayne's personal driver that he had sent. It was almost 9PM and she was looking forward to heading home and going to bed. The past few days had been long and hectic, but she was beginning to feel like herself again. Finding out about Wade's condition was still a shock, but it was the answer she was looking for. She still felt a small pang of guilt wishing she would've urged him to see a doctor sooner, then he could have spent his last days with her and Leon, but she had to live with how things came to be. After all her mother always said everything happens for a reason.

Pulling into the driveway, Ginger was met at the door by Dwayne who took Leon from her as she rolled her luggage into the house. After putting Leon to bed and leaving her luggage in her room, she made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to find Colt standing there with pizza. For the first time in a long time Ginger found herself speechless.

"Can I offer you some pizza? It's not Chicago style and it's free, that's still your favorite kind right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you and be here for you. I heard what happened in Portland, what you found out and I know it's a lot to take in. I was hoping I'd be a nice distraction."

"Wait…I'm still not understanding."

"Simply stated Punk told me everything, but I was already on my way here. Dwayne told me the two of you talked before you left and he felt you were too stubborn to call me, so he did it instead." Ginger leaned one hand against the kitchen counter, resting her other on her hip as she shook her head.

"God damn him! You would think by now I would learn that he can read me like a book and he'll never leave well enough alone. He plays matchmaker whenever he can." Colt caught site of the small smile on her face and decided it was now or never.

"Everything I said at the hospital was true. I want you to give me a chance because I think I could be good for both you and Leon. Besides that, I think you could be good for me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night we spent together and I know that I could search all over, but I'll never find someone who makes me feel like you do." Ginger let his words sink in and took a deep breath before answering.

"I can't shut you down after saying all that. I'll give you that date you owe me, but make it family friendly. Dwayne goes on location tomorrow morning and my mom is back home."

"Wait am I not even on the babysitting list? Do you not trust Auntie Liz and Uncle Punk?" Ginger turned around to see Liz coming through the sliding glass door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were in South Carolina."

"We were, but we thought we were needed here more. That and my parents love him more then they love me now, so I was ready to move on." Ginger smiled as the two hugged.

"Alright now that Liz ruined the moment, are we on for tomorrow night?" Ginger turned back to face Colt again giving him a big smile.

"I think I can pencil you in after my hair appointment."

* * *

Ginger took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror wanting to make sure everything was perfect. Her hair was back to its natural red and it flowed down her back in curls. The simple black sweetheart neck dress with slight beading was just the right length to make her feel sexy without making her look slutty. Looking in the mirror she knew there was something missing as she went to her jewelry box rooting for her grandmothers diamond pendant necklace. She found it just as there was a knock on her bedroom door. After receiving permission, Liz walked in and smiled.

"Ging you look so beautiful. Colt is feeling pretty nervous, but I think once he sees you, he'll be floored."

"Thanks Liz, can you help me with this necklace?" Liz fastened the pendant around her neck as Ginger held her hair, "So with Leon, are you guys sure you'll be okay?"

"For the fifteenth time you have nothing to worry about! Punk has siblings and I've been around babies before. Leon loves us both, we'll be okay."

"Do you remember what his schedule is, or should I write it down?"

"He's already been fed dinner, so we have snack, bath at 7 and bedtime at 7:30."

"When you put him to sleep he might be fussy just…" Liz interrupted catching Ginger off guard.

"He likes to be rocked and rub his back a little bit. We'll be able to manage for a few hours. You just go have fun with Colt, he worked really hard planning this date." Ginger smiled as she hugged Liz again. Pulling back she gave herself a once over in the mirror again before heading downstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Colt and Ginger pulled up in front of La Provencal restaurant. Ginger took Colt's arm with a smile gracing her lips and they walked inside together. Once they were seated, the awkwardness took over. Colt looked over the menu not understanding what any of it was and based off of the few glances he took of Ginger she was equally clueless. He knew this wasn't his style, but thought taking her on a nice romantic dinner would be a great leeway into their real date. Colt put down the menu and cleared his throat.

"So I don't know about you, but I don't have a clue what any of this stuff is."

"Me neither, I took Spanish in high school, so French is foreign to me."

"Well I was going to wait to break out the fun part of our date, but what do you say we skip this joint and grab some pizza."

"I was hoping you would say that. This is not my type of place and quite frankly this is not what I typically wear."

"I kind of figured that, plus I hate dressing up too, so we'll fix the problem." Ginger looked at him puzzled as she got up from the table taking his hand and heading back to the car. Colt got in the trunk and tossed her a duffle bag.

"What's this?"

"I told you I figured you hated dressing up and for the next part of our date those heels won't do, so I thought ahead and with some help from Liz there's a change of clothes."

"Now you've got me curious where you're taking me."

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough. I'm going to run down to a pizza place I saw on the corner, go ahead and change, I'll be back in ten minutes." Ginger shook her head and got in the car quickly changing into the jeans, Daria T-shirt and her black sneakers. She was about to call and check on Leon when Colt returned with pizza and two sodas.

* * *

Despite Ginger's concerns, Punk and Liz were having a great time playing mom and dad with Leon. Punk played with the toddler while Liz got his snack ready. She couldn't help but smile as Punk rolled the ball back and forth making Leon laugh. The possible pregnancy had been pushed to the back of her mind and while she still wasn't sure how she felt about it, she realized that Punk would be an awesome dad.

"Auntie Liz I think someone is getting a little impatient." Leon had started to get fussy as Punk put him in the high chair and Liz put the chopped bananas in front of him. Leon smashed the bananas in his fingers still not seeming content.

"I know what will make you happy, but don't you dare tell mommy or she'll never trust me with you again!" Liz walked over to the pantry and got out a fun size bag of M&Ms. Leon smiled brightly at the site of them as she put them on the tray clearing off the smashed bananas.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea to get him hopped up on sugar before bedtime?"

"Oh Uncle Punk don't be such a buzz kill! It's like six M&Ms, and my aunt used to let me eat whole cans of frosting. I turned out just fine!"

"That's still up for debate and now I know to never allow sweets in the house because you'll let our kids have whatever they want."

"I disagree, I wouldn't be that bad."

"Elizabeth you eat at least two pints of Ben and Jerry's a week, your junk food habit is worse then you think it is." Liz rolled her eyes as she turned back to Leon who had chocolate covering his face.

"I think it's time for somebody to get a bath. Uncle Punk can clean up your mess while we go have fun playing in the tub." Liz smiled as she picked up Leon and carried him upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

After they got their fill of pizza, Colt drove to South Miami stopping and parking at Game Time.

"What is this?"

"This is the fun part. I figured we're both competitive gamers, why not take it to the next level. For the next two hours this place is all ours complete with unlimited tokens and laser tag!"

"Seriously laser tag! I haven't played that since I was a kid and I had my own set. I would sneak attack my brother Brad and he always got so pissed. It usually ended with him crying to my mom and she'd just roll her eyes." Colt laughed as they got out of the car and headed toward the door.

* * *

After Leon was bathed and in his pajamas, Punk read him a story and Liz rocked him to sleep. Punk knew she wasn't sure about becoming a mom right now, but the more he watched her with Leon, the more he wanted a baby with her. He leaned in the doorway watching her lay him in his crib, pushing his dark curls out of his face. Clearing his throat she turned to face him with a smile.

"Mission accomplished!" Punk whispered as he kissed Liz on her forehead.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet. Ging and Colt won't be home for another two hours, so we're still on duty if he wakes up." Punk glanced over at the crib.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about anything. He's dead to the world, look how he starfishes in that crib, kind of like how you sleep!" Liz slapped his chest playfully before they quietly tiptoed out of the nursery closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ginger crouched behind a barrier as she watched Colt emerge from where he had been hiding. She smiled to herself knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him. Aiming her gun she pulled the trigger and Colt jumped as his vest turned red meaning he'd been hit.

"Damnit!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I've still got it after all these years!" Colt shook his head as he pulled her close to him pressing his lips to hers. When they parted Ginger was a little taken back, but smiled before kissing him in return.

"You might have beat me at laser tag, foosball, air hockey and pretty much everything else in here, but I'll own you with skeeball!" Ginger smiled at him. She knew it would be easy to beat Colt at skeeball, but for the sake of saving their date and his manhood, she decided to let him win. Besides that was the only way he'd earn enough tickets to get her the giant teddy bear she wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Good afternoon! This chapter picks up with Colt/Ginger winding down their date and Punk/Liz realizing parenthood isn't always sunshine and roses...Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Liz and Punk were curled up on the couch getting rather cozy. In true baby sitter stereo type, they were in the middle of making out about to take things to the next level when Liz pushed Punk away.

"What is it now?"

"Shh…just listen." Punk listened to the sound coming from the monitor and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't hear anything, you're psyching yourself out seriously." Punk began to pick up where they had left off, but Liz pushed him back getting up from the couch.

"I'm going to go check on him."

"Liz he's fine! He's been sound asleep for over an hour, please stop worrying!" Liz ignored Punk as she started up the stairs to the nursery.

As she opened the door, she heard Leon coughing and it didn't sound like a normal cough at all. Tiptoeing closer, she listened to his breathing, which sounded more like a wheeze, and knew something wasn't right. She reached down and picked him up noticing that his pajamas were soaked through with sweat. Liz laid him carefully on the changing table grabbing fresh pajamas and the ear thermometer. After checking his temperature, the calm that she had tried to keep vanished and the motherly instincts that she didn't know she had took over. Picking Leon up and wrapping him in a blanket she hurried down the stairs and was met by Punk at the bottom. He could tell right away that Liz was frazzled.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, his breathing is shallow and wheezy and his cough doesn't sound normal. On top of that he has a temperature of 101."

"Okay well we can handle this, right?"

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm taking him to the ER." Liz was quickly out the door and to the car with Punk following close behind her. Neither of them had ever dealt with a sick baby before and it got them both questioning if they were truly ready for parenthood if it came along.

* * *

Ginger and Colt walked hand in hand eating ice cream. The night had been beyond Ginger's expectations, but it was just what she needed. Part of her felt guilty for having fun, but a bigger part reminded her that it was what Wade would have wanted for her. Colt interrupted her thoughts kissing her on the cheek.

"I had a really great time tonight. I honestly don't know the last time I had this much fun, you surprised me Colt and not many people pull off surprises with me."

"Well I'm glad it met your expectations. I like spending time with you Ging and I'm looking forward to hanging out with Leon."

"Have you had experience with children?"

"Honestly no, I was an only child, but I love kids. Whether it's my friend's kids or just little kids at shows that I wrestle at, they're cool."

"I'm pretty sure you think so highly of children because you are one yourself!" Colt laughed but nodded his head.

"I won't deny that, but you're not always in mommy mode either!"

"You've got me there. Speaking of being a mommy, we should probably get back to the house. I'm sure Liz and Punk are exhausted, Leon can be quite a handful, but he's a good baby." Colt and Ginger held hands back to the car and he kissed her again before opening the door for her. With both of them smiling, Colt set off for the beach house.

* * *

Liz and Punk sat in the waiting room both feeling exhausted waiting to hear something from the doctor. They'd been sitting in the ER for almost 45 minutes while they ran tests on Leon.

"Why haven't they told us anything? Oh my God if something is wrong with him Ginger will never forgive me!"

"Will you please calm down! Give it time, I'm sure the doctors are finishing up. I don't know about you, but I need coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Punk got up and made his way to the cafeteria. He took his time making his way back to Liz because he was just as tired of waiting, but chose not to show it. He also was choosing not to tell her he wasn't ready to be a parent. Granted it wasn't all bad, but the whole sick baby thing made him feel helpless. He didn't realize until Liz came down the stairs in a panic that he knew nothing about child illnesses or how to take care of a baby. When it came down to it he knew there was still a possibility he would have to learn, and learn quickly, but he pushed the thought aside as he headed back to Liz.

Liz was sitting in the waiting room hoping that she'd hear something soon. When she volunteered her and Punk to baby-sit, she never expected something like this would happen. The reminder of her own possible pregnancy came back to her and she let out a sigh knowing she wasn't ready to be a mom. She didn't know a lot about babies and Ginger was the first of her friends to have one. Granted Leon was an easy baby to deal with, but what about the babies that were temperamental and did nothing but cry all the time? What if she had a baby and there was a medical issue? The constant what ifs kept going through her head making her want to scream, when finally the doctor appeared.

"Miss Reed," Liz snapped out of her thoughts and met the eyes of the pediatrician on duty, "Leon will be just fine. It appears that he has the croup, which is typical for children his age and it's an easy fix with medication. We already gave him his first dose and he's fast asleep. I'll go ahead and discharge him and you can take him home."

"That is probably the best news I've heard all day. Thank you Dr. Shannon." The doctor nodded before scribbling on a notepad and handing it to her. Liz got up and walked back the hall to get Leon.

* * *

Ginger unlocked the door and was surprised that the house was so quiet when she entered.

"Hello! Punk, Liz, we're home!" The house was still fairly quiet with the exception of the TV being on. She walked into the kitchen and found it empty but noticed M&Ms on the floor, "What the hell?"

"Where is everyone?" Colt came into the house carrying the big teddy bear he had won for Ginger.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Ginger grabbed her phone and dialed Liz's number, unamused and irritated when it went straight to voicemail. Letting out a sigh she dialed Punk's number and heard it ringing from the living room. Before she hung up, Colt answered it.

"Hello."

"Really Colt! You just answered Punk's phone."

"How could this be Punk's phone, he isn't here." Ginger let out another sigh as she started to rethink dating Colt.

"He obviously left it here when he and Liz decided to take my child somewhere at almost 10PM!" Ginger hung up her phone and grabbed her keys unsure of where she would even look for them. Before she could go on her rampage, the door opened and Liz came in with Punk carrying a sleeping Leon behind her. Both of them looked like they had been through hell, so Ginger calmed herself before pouncing on them.

"Where have you two been and why is my son out at this hour?" Liz held up her hand to stop the question asking.

"It has been a very long night, so please take it easy. We took him to the emergency room."

"For what? He was fine when I left, what did you two do?"

"Ginger calm down. We stuck to his schedule, but an hour after he went to bed I noticed his breathing didn't sound right, so I went to check on him. He was coughing and it didn't sound good either, so I picked him up and he had sweat through his pajamas with a temperature of 101. Neither of us has ever dealt with a sick kid, so we took him to the hospital."

"And you forgot to call me! I'm his mom, I should've been there!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but we were both so worked up about it that calling you slipped our minds. He's okay though, just a touch of the croup. They gave him a dose of medicine at the hospital and here's his script for more."

"I still don't understand, he was fine…" Colt walked over to Ginger after taking a sleeping Leon from Punk.

"Ginger, he's okay. He's asleep, it's nothing major, and he'll be fine. Now I'm taking him up to bed and I suggest you follow." Ginger wanted to protest, but the site of Colt carrying Leon shut her up. It looked so natural to her and she realized that maybe Colt could be a dad to her son. Shaking the thought from her head, she turned back to Liz.

"I'm sorry, but he's everything to me and if something happened…"

"I know, but nothing is going to happen. You're a good mom Ging and he's a great baby. Now listen to what Colt said and go to bed!" Ginger headed towards the stairs before turning back.

"Oh and I know about the M&Ms, you should probably do a better job cleaning up the evidence next time." Liz looked at Punk who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, let's go to bed. I've had enough excitement for one night." Punk nodded in agreement as they walked back the hallway to the downstairs guest room. Both of them were quiet as they got ready and crawled into bed. Liz wanted to say something about her thoughts at the hospital, but decided now wasn't the time. Punk also debated saying something, but didn't want to upset her in case she wasn't on the same page as him. Instead they rolled away from each other and attempted sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! This is the chapter everyone's been waiting for where you find out if Liz is or isn't pregnant...also Colt tries his best to show Ginger he's not just an average guy...thanks for all the reviews and adds...Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ginger woke up a little after 9 when she heard the chatter on the baby monitor. She listened closely to Leon giggling while Colt talked to him. Wanting to get a closer look, she snuck out of her bedroom and down the hall to the nursery peering into the door. Colt was attempting to change Leon's diaper and Ginger could tell he was inexperienced.

"Do you think you could help me out here buddy? I'm trying to let mommy sleep a little longer, but this whole diaper thing is more complicated then I thought it was." Leon's response was to call for his mom.

"Mummy!"

"Shh…mommy is sleeping. We're going to let her sleep while we get you situated and then I thought we could make her breakfast." Leon yelled louder this time.

"Mummy!"

"You're not very good at this whole quiet thing are you? Wait, no don't do that!" Leon moved his legs and his body squirming around making the job of getting a diaper on him that much harder, "Little dude, it would really help me out if you stopped moving for just a second. I think I almost have this diaper thing figured out." Ginger couldn't resist laughing and barged in to save the day.

"Colt, I appreciate you trying, but honestly you're not even close!" Colt shrugged and moved aside letting Ginger take over, "Don't go to far, you're going to learn right now."

* * *

Despite the exhaustion she felt, Liz only got a few hours of sleep before giving up and throwing back the covers. She was tired of the waiting to find out if she was going to become a mom or not and decided to take matters into her own hands. After getting dressed, she grabbed Leon's prescription and took a drive to the local pharmacy. Twenty minutes later, she returned with four tests and a fruit punch Gatorade. Sneaking back into the guest room she shared with Punk, she slipped into the bathroom and tried to mentally prepare herself for the outcome. After pacing for eight minutes, a knock at the door interrupted. Punk peeked his head in and figured out what was going on.

"I'll just be waiting out here." Liz nodded not wanting to deal with his nerves because hers were more then enough for both of them. After waiting another two minutes, her phone timer went off. Closing her eyes and taking one last deep breath Liz glanced at the four tests laid out on the sink determining her future.

* * *

After getting a diaper lesson, Colt headed to the kitchen to get a jump start on breakfast. Ginger got Leon dressed before getting herself ready for the day and then joined Colt. Putting Leon in his highchair, she put some Cheerios on his tray before turning her attention to Colt.

"What can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I have everything under control. I may not be able to change a diaper, but I'm quite the multi-tasker in the kitchen." Ginger raised her eyebrows as she watched him flip a pancake into the air, catching it flawlessly. Laughing, she grabbed four plates putting them on the counter.

"Very impressive, so Chef Colton, where are the love sick couple?"

"I assume still in bed, I haven't seen either of them all morning." Ginger found a bag on the counter and peeked in to find Leon's prescription.

"Well someone was up this morning, most likely Liz and I doubt Punk is still sleeping."

"Oh well, it's their loss, my blueberry pancakes are some of the best. Do you mind cutting up some fruit, whatever your favorite is."

"I'd be happy to." Ginger smiled as she grabbed a carton of strawberries from the fridge, the cutting board and a knife. After rinsing the strawberries, she started cutting them trying to focus on the task at hand and not watching Colt interact with Leon. Colt was currently playing a game of peek a boo with the toddler sending Leon into a fit of giggles. He might not have been the most knowledgeable when it came to kids, but Ginger could see he was good with them.

* * *

Liz took a deep breath as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she had such mixed emotions, all along she had convinced herself that it wasn't time for a baby, that she wasn't ready to be a mom, but looking at four negative tests in front of her she felt tears of sadness overcome her where she thought tears of relief would be. A knock at the door brought her back to the situation at hand and she was reminded that Punk was sitting patiently waiting to find out the results. Her eyes were red from crying and she didn't want him to know about her meltdown, so she panicked because she wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

"Liz, can I come in?" Liz splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath.

"I'll be out in just a minute." Despite trying to act calm and cool, even she heard the shakiness in her voice and knew he wouldn't buy it, not for a minute.

Sure enough the door opened and as if on cue the tears started again. Liz bit her tongue trying like hell to hold them in, but all he had to do was look at her and her attempted emotional wall crumbled. Punk pulled her close as she buried her sobs into his chest. He briefly glanced at the four tests on the sink and figured out that they were in the clear, so why was Liz an emotional wreck right now? She was the one that insisted now wasn't the time and while he expected happy tears of some kind if there was a baby on the way, he never expected this kind of reaction if there wasn't. After a few minutes, Liz finally pulled away from him wiping at her tear stained face, but rather then saying anything, she walked into the bedroom and rooted through her suitcase for clothes. Punk thought about questioning her for a minute and debated briefly before deciding he needed an explanation.

"Liz, what was that all about?"

"It was nothing, just don't worry about it." Punk raised his eyebrows as she sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her running shoes.

"Umm, you were just borderline hysterical a minute ago and you're telling me not to worry? I know taking those tests and waiting for the results by yourself wasn't easy, but you didn't seem to want me involved." Liz stood up and grabbed her iPod from the nightstand. Her initial idea was to go for a run and forget this whole mess ever happened, but looking at his reaction she could tell he wanted answers, and he deserved them. Liz sat back down on the bed motioning for Punk to join her.

"I honestly don't know what came over me. I didn't think now was the time to have a baby, and just last night I questioned if I was even capable of being a mom, so I thought seeing all negatives would just make me forget about this mess and we'd move onto whatever is next, but obviously that's not how I really feel. I want a baby with you."

"So you're pulling a 180 on me, I should've seen that coming! I need to be up front with you even though it's going to make me sound like a complete ass, but I'm not so sure about being a dad. I don't know anything about babies and it scared the hell out of me that Leon got sick and he's not even my kid. I can't imagine how crazy I would've been if that was my kid and part of me never wants to have that worry. I've already worried my life away over you with this whole mess and I don't know that I can handle caring for you and a baby." Liz heard what he was saying, but found it hard to comprehend. A week ago he was telling her he would love her and anyone else who came along, and now he was flipping his stance on children. He was the one who had told her parents that they wanted to start a family, that he was ready, and now here he was recanting his words just as she was getting used to the idea. Feeling angry and hurt, Liz got up and left the room before she said something she would regret.

Ginger and Colt were sitting in the kitchen smiling at Leon, whose face was sticky and blue from his pancakes, when Liz stormed through the kitchen and out the back door. Ginger got up to go after her, but Colt shook his head knowing it was something that neither of them could fix right now.

* * *

Punk watched Liz leave the room and fell back on the bed running his hands over his face. He'd really done it this time and the worst part was he didn't know why he did it. As the words exited his mouth, there was a voice yelling at him in the back of his head that he needed to shut up and not dig himself deeper, but he kept going and now he was pretty sure there was no fixing this. Getting up, he headed out of the room and toward the kitchen where he was met with stares from Ginger and Colt. He knew there was no way to avoid them, Liz had most likely stormed out through the back door and they were going to want to know the reason why. Colt cleared the plates from the kitchen table as Ginger focused on cleaning up Leon. Punk sat down with his head in his hands. Colt set a cup of coffee down in front of him before starting the interrogation.

"What did you do this time?"

"I think I did something so stupid that there won't be a next time."

"Come on Punk, Liz loves you, it can't be that bad." Ginger said picking up Leon from his high chair and holding him on her hip.

"Oh it's bad! I don't know if she informed you that there was a possibility of a baby or not, but that's what started this whole thing."

"Wait, what? How? Liz is on the pill, has been for years and takes the damn thing like it's her job."

"Yeah well with everything going on she missed a good two weeks and the thing in Syracuse happened, so she freaked out. I told her it wasn't a big deal, we'd handle it accordingly. I also told her parents we wanted to start a family without talking to her about it."

"Punkers you're really batting a thousand with the in-laws!" Punk shot a glare at Colt who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, after our hospital visit with Leon last night, I realized I know nothing about children and I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready. In the beginning those were her thoughts, that we weren't ready, but today she takes four tests and they're all negative. I figured she'd be happy about it, but she was practically hysterical. So we sat down to talk about it and she pulled a 180 and now wants a baby, so I told her my true feelings, that I didn't want one."

"Why would you say that to her, are you an idiot? God Punk, she's in love with you and tells you she wants your child and you throw that at her!"

"I know, I'm an idiot, I don't even know why I said it."

"Punkers, I'm not sure how you're going to fix this, but I wish you luck buddy."

"Luck is for losers Colt."

"Yeah well right now you're a loser about to lose the best thing that ever happened to you, so you need all the luck you can get!" Ginger spun on her heel and headed toward the door. She needed away from stupid men, granted Colt hadn't done anything wrong, but she looped him and Punk together anyway.

"Ging, where are you going?" She ignored Colt's question grabbing Leon's stroller and leaving the same way Liz had. Colt looked at Punk puzzled, "What the hell? I didn't do anything, why am I in the dog house?"

"She's lumped us together, so now you're free to help me." Punk drank the last of his coffee as Colt shook his head. This was not how either of them imagined spending their day.

* * *

Liz sat on a park bench by the playground and managed to smile a little at the little girl currently chasing around the little boy threatening to kiss him. Watching the kids go down the slides and the mom's pushing their toddlers on the swings, Punk's words echoed in her head. If she stayed with him, she'd never have this. Even if it happened by mistake, she feared that he would never accept it. She was so lost in her thoughts, she never noticed Ginger approaching.

"Is this seat taken?" Liz looked up at her best friend and smiled. She knew her too well and it was like she had a GPS attached to her because Ging always seemed to know where she was. "How is Auntie Liz feeling?"

"Honestly, tortured! I've been sitting here watching all these kids play and the mom's interacting with them, and just when I start to feel better, I'm reminded that the man I love doesn't want children. I don't understand him, just a week ago he's telling my parents we're starting a family in the next year and then explaining to me that he's ready to retire and be a full time dad, and then he pulls this. How does one person go from one extreme to another in a week?"

"I don't have that answer for you, but if you ask me I don't think he means it. Granted I'm sure last night he realized how little he knows about kids, but he's forgetting that you can't know everything about babies. They don't come with manuals! I'm still learning with Leon, hell I'm sure I'll be learning until the day I die."

"I don't know what to do Ging, I love the guy like I've never loved anyone else. Hell my parents love him, I've never taken a guy home and had my parents not have a single complaint, but I want kids. Maybe not now, but eventually I want to settle down and be a mom. Last night with Leon was a scary thing, and I doubted myself, but I know it's what I want. The bad thing is I want a baby with him and now he's telling me that's not what he wants."

"I think the two of you need to go somewhere by yourselves and talk."

"Well I don't see that happening. We have a flight to Chicago booked for tomorrow and he goes back to work this weekend, so it's not plausible. I don't know maybe I'll head back to Syracuse for some time away by myself."

"No! Running away is not the answer!" Liz knew she was right, but was beside herself when it came to what to do. She looked at Leon sleeping in his stroller and touched his thick, black, curly hair. He was such a beautiful baby, and Liz was determined to give him a playmate in the form of her own baby, now she just had to find out why Punk changed his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Having a blah kind of day, so I figured why not update...**

* * *

When Liz and Ginger made their way back to the beach house, Liz went straight to the guest room she shared with Punk. She was relieved that the boys were gone because she wasn't ready to face him. Replaying the last week in her head she still wasn't able to understand his thinking. How can someone change their mind just like that? Liz got into the shower letting the hot water rain down on her. The main explanation he gave her was that he didn't think he could care for both her and a baby. Thinking about that statement over and over again Liz found herself more confused and frustrated then she had been to begin with. Closing her eyes and leaning against the shower wall she wished that none of this would have happened, not now. They were just getting back to a good place and all the baby non-sense had thrown them for a loop again. After shutting off the water, Liz wrapped a towel around her body as she used another one to wring the water from her hair. Liz walked into the bedroom and rooted through her suitcase hoping for a distraction, but when that failed she sat down on the bed and let out a deep breath. She knew they needed to talk about the situation, but she didn't want to do it now. Even though running away wasn't the best option, she needed a night by herself to decide what was more important, Punk or a baby.

After getting dressed, Liz packed everything into her suitcase and wrote Punk a note. She rolled her suitcase to the front door and went to find Ginger who was playing with Leon on the back patio. Ginger looked at Liz and could tell something was brewing in her head.

"What's up Liz?"

"I know this is probably the childish thing to do and sooner or later I have to talk to him, but I can't do it today. I'm going to check into the Hiatt, get a spa treatment and feel sorry for myself. I need to decide before I board a plane to Chicago tomorrow what I want more, Punk or a baby, seeing he doesn't think both is plausible." Liz ran a hand through her still damp hair pushing it out of her face.

"If that's what you need to do then do it. I actually don't think that's a bad idea, I just disagree with you taking off to Syracuse. You should not leave Miami before the two of you discuss this."

"Thanks for the support Ging. I left him a note, but just tell him I'm still in town and I'll meet him at the airport tomorrow." Ginger stood up and hugged Liz. When the two separated, Liz picked up Leon and held him close to her. "You better be good to mommy and Auntie Liz will be back to visit you soon." Ginger noticed the smile on her face, but there was pain in her eyes. Liz handed Leon over to Ginger and took a deep breath holding in the tears that she felt stinging the back of her eyes.

Liz grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door, and as her luck would have it the boys were just pulling up. Liz avoided looking at Punk, but he noticed the suitcase in her hand feeling his worst fears being confirmed. He ran after her as she loaded her suitcase in the trunk, she was almost in the clear, but he grabbed her wrist as she reached the drivers side door. Liz kept her eyes focused on the door handle as she dug her nails into her hand trying not to cry, if she looked at him she knew she'd stay and that wasn't what was good for either of them right now.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get away; I can't be here right now, especially not with you. I have a lot going on in my head and I need to sort some things out and make some decisions."

"Liz don't do this, don't leave me. What I said this morning was stupid and I don't even know if I meant it. I love you more then anything else in the world, what do I need to do to prove that to you?"

"You don't think you meant it? I can't take these head games where one minute you want a baby and the next minute you don't. You need to take tonight and think long and hard about what you want just like I have to do the same. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow and we'll go from there." Liz pulled free of his grip and quickly got in the car. She felt the lump in her throat and it was hard to breathe, but she turned over the ignition and drove off catching a glimpse of Punk in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Punk walked inside and went back to the room they had shared. Every trace of her was gone, the only thing that showed she was here was the note she left him. He held it in his hands before balling it up and throwing it across the room. Unlike in the past where they could both take blame with the arguments they had, he knew this one was all him. Punk reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. He ran his hands over the soft material before bringing himself to open it. Inside was her grandmother's engagement ring that he had just picked up from the jewelers.

When he talked to Liz's dad about popping the question, there wasn't even a stutter in his voice when he gave Punk permission. Liz didn't wear a lot of jewelry and he was never very good at picking things out constantly second guessing himself, so he'd asked Meredith to help him. As luck would have it, Meredith gave him her mother's engagement ring, a ring Liz had always loved and admired. He had it cleaned and reset to modernize it a little, but he had planned on giving it to her tonight on the beach. At least that was his plan before he opened his mouth and screwed everything up. A knock at the door brought him back to reality and he snapped the box shut setting it on the nightstand before going to answer it, hoping it was Liz. To his disappointment, it wasn't, but he hoped Ginger would be able to offer him some sort of insight into what Liz was thinking right now.

"Are you alright Punk? I'm sorry that's stupid to ask, obviously you're not."

"Obviously you're right. This might be against girl code or something, but I need to know, what is she thinking right now? Do I have any chance at all with saving our relationship?"

"She doesn't understand where your thoughts are coming from, one week you want a family and the next you don't. I'm sure you can see where this might be confusing."

"Yes because it's just as confusing for me. I honestly don't know why I said any of that. The idea of being a dad and being responsible for another human being scares the hell out of me, especially when my dad wasn't the best at it."

"Well just because he wasn't the best doesn't mean you'll be the same way. I won't lie to you being a parent is hard, but it's a learning process. It gets easier as they get older, but there's going to be times when you feel scared or don't know what to do, everyone has had those moments and that's where Liz comes in. You two have been through so much and it's made you stronger, you're quite the team. I trusted you with my baby, so I think you can be trusted with your own kid." Punk nodded and grabbed the velvet box from the nightstand handing it to Ginger. "It's Grandma Rose's ring! Liz always loved this ring."

"That's what Meredith told me. I had planned on proposing on the beach tonight, but with her leaving that isn't happening."

"Well then I think you should plan something better and more original then the beach. For starters I recommend the two of you don't go home tomorrow."

"Where do you suppose we go then?"

"Think of the most romantic setting and go for it. The worst case scenario she'll be angry with you, but you know Liz, she'll get over it. You two have yet to have time by yourselves, first you were with her parents and then you came down here to be with me, so do something for the two of you."

"That's not a bad idea; I'll get right on it. I can tell you one thing; I don't plan on bringing her to Miami anytime soon because this place just brings headaches for our relationship. Thanks Ginger, you've been a good friend to both of us." Ginger smiled at him putting the velvet box back in his hand. She knew the two of them would fix everything; it just took some work and a push in the right direction. Lucky for both of them, she was here for that extra push.


	19. Chapter 19

**An in between chapter featuring everyone...next chapter focuses on just Liz and Punk, which I know you all love :) I tried something different in this chapter and added in their "inner thoughts" which are what the italic/bold sentences are (probably easy to figure out, wanted to try something new) Thanks for the adds and reviews, read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Ginger was making dinner while Colt played on the floor with Leon. As much as she was enjoying Colt's company, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Ginger had planned on packing and moving back to Portland within the next two weeks, and she wasn't sure how a new relationship would work with the distance. Granted she'd done it with Wade, but she was young then, on her own, and she could go off for a week at a time and spend it with him. Now she had Leon in her life and there would be very few chances for her to escape to Chicago. She shook the thought from her head, they'd only been on one date, so why was she even thinking about long term?

"Hey babe you okay?" Ginger turned away from the stove and smiled at Colt.

"Yeah, I'm good, just finishing dinner. It should be ready in ten minutes, and if you could get Leon ready for dinner that would be great."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Colt turned back to the toddler sitting on the floor. He hadn't known Ginger for a long period of time, but he could tell she had something on her mind. Ten minutes later, Ginger put the chicken marsala onto a serving plate and carried it over to the table. After getting Leon settled with his macaroni and cheese, she sat down at the table across from Colt making every attempt to avoid eye contact. The silence was awkward, and it didn't last long as Colt put his fork on his plate and looked at her.

"What's going on with you tonight?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Look we might be new at this dating thing, but I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you and something is bothering you. You've been distracted all evening and I've left it go, but that ends here. What is it?" Ginger set her fork down and took a drink knowing she wasn't going to be able to keep her thoughts to herself for much longer.

"I'm moving back to Portland within the next two weeks."

"Okay, I knew that, what's so wrong with it?"

"Well I'm going to be really busy getting everything ready to go and then getting settled once I'm there. I'll be on my own with Leon and I'm getting things ready to take back ownership of the team next season. I don't possibly see how it's going to work between us."

"Well there's this new invention called an airplane and it flies you where you want to go. You can get a flight to Chicago no problem."

"That's the thing, there will be a problem. When I did the distance thing with Wade I was young and care free, I could drop everything and go for a week. Now I'm a mom and I'm doing everything on my own. Even if I wanted to come see you I'd have to go through the trouble of having my mom come to Portland and watch Leon and I can't ask her to do that, she's done so much as it is already."

"You can take kids on a plane, I get stuck with little brats kicking my seat all the time. The difference here is Leon is well behaved and you wouldn't have to worry about that." Ginger looked over at Leon just in time to watch him toss his bowl of macaroni onto the floor. Granted most of it was gone, but it was another mess.

"What he did is a perfect example of how he's not always perfect and patient. Besides how are we going to start a relationship when we'll never get time for ourselves?"

"Ginger I'm sure if you guys came to Chicago Liz would be happy to watch him for an evening so we could escape. I've already come to realize I'm not just in a relationship with you, I'm in one with Leon too. Obviously I don't expect you to always come to Chicago either, I'm looking forward to checking out Portland. In fact, what do you say I help you move everything and get settled?"

"I can't have you do that, you have a job to get back to."

"Ging, I'm in charge of my own bookings and I'm doing just fine right now. Come on, you know you'll need the help with Leon and you can't do it all yourself even though I know you're trying to figure out how you can." Ginger smirked at him reading her thoughts. She'd always tried to be as independent as possible and hated asking for help, but he had a point, she would need it.

"Okay fine, I won't protest it. Most of the hard work will be done because I hired a moving team, so you just get to help pack and unpack."

"I like how you choose my two least favorite things, but it's okay I'll do it and I won't even complain. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I like you, a lot." Colt got up from the table and walked over to Leon taking him out of his high chair. "I think someone needs a bath, you have more cheese on your face then what you got in your mouth!" Before Ginger could say anything, Colt was headed towards the stairs talking to Leon all the way, and she was surprised to hear him talking back. She smiled at the situation as she started to clean up the kitchen before heading upstairs to put Leon to bed.

* * *

Liz got up early the next day to check out of the hotel and head to the airport. Despite the time she had to herself to think things through, she still didn't know what she wanted. Her main reasoning to stay at the Hyatt was to think things through, which she did for thirty minutes, and then she slept for a solid twelve hours. With the mess of everything going on in her life and the traveling, she hadn't realized how poorly she'd been sleeping, but she was relieved to catch up for once.

After checking out, Liz drove to the airport. She was fine the whole way there, but once she arrived her feelings quickly changed. All she had to do was get to Chicago and everything could be sorted out then. The house had been finished and all she wanted was her own bed, but unbeknownst to her, Punk had other plans.

Punk met Liz at the front of the airport with a cup of coffee, just the way she liked it. She didn't greet him with a smile or anything, which he hadn't expected one, but she'd managed to at least thank him for the coffee. _**She's speaking to me, that's a start, hopefully it'll lead into an actual conversation.** _Punk was lost in his thoughts and trying to sort them out when Liz got his attention.

"We're on the early flight right? We should probably get moving."

"Yeah, we have two hours, but we can get the security stuff out of the way."

"Wait, the earliest flight isn't until almost noon? All I want to do is go home, I've had enough vacationing!" Punk chewed his lip ring and debated telling her about the minor change he made before or after security. While he was deciding, Liz realized something was up. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just, it's been, we're not…" Punk was failing at coming up with a temporary lie, so chose to just come out with it. "We're not going home just yet."

"What do you mean? I thought the contractor called and everything was taken care of."

"Oh the remodeling is done, but we're not going to Chicago, at least not today." Liz was getting slightly impatient as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. **_It's going to be fine, you expected this reaction. She'll probably be pissy until we get on the plane, but once we land she'll be fine…I hope._**

"Where are we going and why didn't you talk to me about this trip before you went and booked it?"

"I screwed up, big time, I take full responsibility for the mess that has been the last two days and I feel like a shitty person. I talked to Ginger about everything and she suggested we get away by ourselves for a few days, so that's what we're doing." Punk smirked hoping it would break Liz's glare, but she was shooting him the look of death.

"We've been away from home for over two weeks together, we both have jobs to get back to."

"Technically we didn't have any alone time, first we visited your parents and then Ginger. I want a trip where it's just the two of us and I think it will help. As far as work we'll be fine. It's not like we're leaving for another week, just a few days. Please tell me you have your passport."

"We're leaving the country!" Liz took a deep breath trying to keep her cool, but Punk's last minute plans were driving her nuts. **_It might be a sweet gesture, but I'm not packed for this. I've been living out of a suitcase for far too long, this is worst then my book tour!_ **Liz met Punk's eyes and saw the desperation. He was trying to make things better and maybe he was right, perhaps this unscheduled getaway was just what they needed to get back on the same page.

"I can see this was a bad idea, so I'll go get two tickets to Chicago and we can forget about this. It was a stupid idea on my part and I apologize." Punk went to walk away, but Liz grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind right now and I'm not being very nice to you. Granted most of the mind clutter was caused by you, but still my mother always taught me to kill people with kindness. If you think this trip alone is a good idea, then we'll go, hopefully it'll help us sort some things out."

"Are you sure? Where we're going there's no crabbiness aloud, so you'll have to leave it here."

"There's no crabbiness aloud? Then maybe we should both stay behind!"

"Touché; anyway, what do you say we get this show on the road?"

"You haven't told me where we're going."

"That's for me to know, and you'll find out soon enough." Before Liz could protest further, Punk started walking toward security; rolling her eyes she followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the lack of posting, but I've been challenged creatively by this story lately...Last night's Extreme Rules was an awesome PPV and I'm looking forward to Raw tonight...As promised this chapter is all about Punk and Liz...Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Liz and Punk boarded the plane and got comfortable in their first class accommodations. Liz buckled her seat belt and reached into her bag pulling out a book. She attempted to read and relax, but she still couldn't get over this trip idea.

"So we're heading to Costa Rica, aren't you tired of beaches?"

"I considered that thought, but it was the shortest flight and seeing I figured you wouldn't be too thrilled when you found out about our change in plans, I wanted to get to our destination as quick as possible hoping that once you see it you'll forget you were ever irritated."

"I'm not irritated, it just…"

"You are irritated; deny it all you want, but I know how you are. All I ask is that you work with me on this." Liz let out a sigh of frustration causing Punk to smirk knowing that was her way of acknowledging he was right.

* * *

Three hours later they arrived in sunny Costa Rica. As irritated as Liz was about this last minute trip, she had to admit it was a beautiful place. The water was as blue as the sky and she was comfortable swimming in that. Punk had rented a beach bungalow, something that Liz wasn't so sure about, but she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. The two decided to grab dinner at a small beachside restaurant and it was awkward to say the least. Very little was said between the two of them. Liz wanted to bring up the happenings from the day before, but still wasn't sure how she felt. Punk considered bringing it up briefly, but didn't want to ruin the rest of the trip.

Once they got back to their bungalow, Liz felt exhaustion hit her. Even though it was still early, she didn't want to spend the rest of the evening in an awkward situation like they had at dinner. Punk didn't want her to go to bed yet, but didn't want to start another possible argument and sent her off to bed with a kiss on the cheek. Liz lay on her side and stared out the French doors at the night sky. It was a beautiful site; with the silence surrounding the room she could hear the waves crashing in and out. This trip was not off to a good start and before it got worse, Liz decided to try to save it.

After Liz went to bed, Punk walked outside and took a seat on chaise lounge. Letting out a deep breath, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. Flipping it open he watched the diamond sparkle. This trip was supposed to save them and instead it was slowly sinking them deeper.

"Sorry Grandma Rose and Grandpa Charlie, but I guess this ring isn't giving us the happy ending I hoped for. I suppose I'll be returning this to Meredith." Punk continued to stare at the ring, not hearing Liz come outside.

"Who are you talking to?" Punk panicked shutting the box and stashing it behind his back. He looked at her as he fished through his mind trying to think of an excuse.

"Uhh…I thought you were going to bed."

"Well I couldn't sleep and it looked like a beautiful night, so I wandered out here. I figured you would be out here too and we need to talk. This place is too beautiful for us not to enjoy it." Punk nodded and Liz joined him on the chaise lounge. He let out a deep breath; _she didn't notice the box, hopefully I can keep it that way._ He reluctantly wrapped his arm around Liz and was surprised when she snuggled into his arm.

"So, where should we start?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said, the whole no children thing, and even though I hate the thought, I guess I can live without being a mom. I mean I've done it this long, so I can live without experiencing motherhood." Liz tried to sound as calm and rationale as possible, but Punk knew she was lying to herself.

"Elizabeth I know that's not how you really feel." Liz looked up at him, their eyes meeting, "I don't know why I said I didn't want to be a dad because it's not true. I'm just scared because my dad wasn't always the greatest and I'm afraid I'll be the same way." Liz sat up and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Is that really what's bothering you? Punk just because your dad wasn't the best example doesn't mean you're going to be the same way. I've seen you with Leon and it's obvious that you adore him. I'll admit neither one of us know a lot about babies, but who does? It's a learning experience and we'll learn together." Punk looked at her with a smile.

"I love you so much and I can't wait to start a family, but I'm pretty sure we should get a dog or some kind of animal first." Liz laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea and until we're ready, we can still have fun practicing." Liz pushed her lips to his as she straddled his lap. Punk's hands moved up and down her silky tank top, but as he attempted to remove it, she stopped him. "Not so fast, what's behind your back?" Punk thought for a minute not sure what she was talking about, but when it dawned on him he tried his best to stay cool.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I can tell you're lying, your nostrils flare when you lie. Are you going to tell me what's behind your back, or do we have to do this the hard way?" Punk let out a deep sigh before he met her with his signature smirk.

"This wasn't what I had in mind; I had a different idea involving the sunset and a walk on the beach…"

"Well I'll take the blame for ruining your plans, now are you going to show me, or do I have to get it myself?" Punk shook his head and reached behind him.

"Close your eyes."

"Really, you're going to do that again!"

"Just do it please!" Liz shielded her eyes with her hands much like she had a year before when he gave her the bracelet. Punk retrieved the box and rubbed his thumb over it, thinking to himself just what he was going to say.

"I'm waiting patiently!" Punk raised his eyebrows and shielded a laugh. _She's still the most impatient person I've ever met, literally like a kid at Christmas time!_ He took another deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

"Liz I love you more then anything in the world and you make everyday a better day just by being around. You're such an amazing person and I'm thankful that you've stuck with me through everything. I know it hasn't always been easy, but I wouldn't change a thing. Basically what I'm trying to say is I want you for the rest of my life. Forever is a long time, but I want to spend forever with you." Liz took her hand away from her eyes and looked at him.

"Wait are you saying what I think you're saying?" He smirked before picking her up and sitting her back down on the chaise lounge. Her hand went to her mouth as she watched Punk drop to one knee. With one last deep breath, he held out the box in front of him and opened it.

"Elizabeth Reed, will you marry me?" She could barely speak as she looked at the ring sparkling in the moonlight.

"You're serious right now?" Punk couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on her face.

"Yes, I'm dead serious; you're the only one for me." The tears stinging Liz's eyes were finally released as she smiled at him.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." Punk pulled her close as his lips met hers. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "This ring, this is Grandma Rose's ring." Punk got up and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It is Grandma Rose's ring. I asked permission from both Kevin and Meredith; it was her idea to use your grandma's ring. She said you always loved it; I just hope it's okay that I made some minor changes so that it was modernized and more you."

"It's beautiful and I hope it brings us a happy marriage like it did Grandma Rose and Grandpa Charlie. They were married for 65 years."

"Did you miss the part where I said forever? You're never getting rid of me, ever. I love you more then anything in the world."

"I love you too and what you said was beautiful. It's good to see your microphone skills can be used to better your personal life as well."

"What can I say, I'm the man no matter if I'm cutting a promo or proposing marriage. Anyway, not to change the subject, but I think we were getting to something before you got all nosey and I'd really like to get back to that." Liz hit his arm playfully as she laughed.

"We can get back to that, but I was going to call a few people and tell them the good news." Punk stood up and picked Liz up tossing her over his shoulder. "What is this, the return of Tarzan?"

"We'll call people tomorrow Jane, the only place you're going is the bedroom." Punk patted her butt as he headed back into the bungalow and towards the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another update...Thanks for the review from Chelle on the last chapter and to everyone who read it...Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Liz stretched out on the chaise lounge basking in the sunlight. Despite her original hesitation to go to Costa Rica, now that she was there, she didn't want to leave! Punk and Liz had spent three glorious days taking in the sun and sand. It was just what the couple needed to get back on track and Punk loved taking the credit for the idea.

Liz leaned back and closed her eyes letting out a sigh of content, however just as she had gotten comfortable, she noticed something, or someone, blocking her sunlight. She removed her sunglasses and smiled at Punk who was taking in the view of Liz in her hot pink polka dot bikini that left little to the imagination.

"You're blocking my sunlight! How am I supposed to get an even tan with you standing in the way?" Punk gave Liz a smirk as he sat in the chair beside her. Liz reached for his hand looking in his direction. "Do we really have to go back home tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes, neither of us can avoid work any longer."

"Sure we can, we'll just call in sick for the next few weeks." Punk let out a laugh as he twirled the ring on her left hand. He was glad things had turned around, but even he didn't think things would be going as well as they were.

"It doesn't work that way, but I wish it did. Besides you have a media tour to prepare for and I leave Sunday night for Ohio."

"Ahh…don't remind me. I hate media tours! Granted this one is only two weeks, but I'm still not looking forward to it."

"Well no worries, we'll have two days to settle in at home before our duties call us away. I have a surprise when we get back too."

"Another surprise, I think you've done more then enough."

"You like my surprises and I don't think this one will be any different. Anyway, let's go grab dinner and then we'll spend our last evening on the beach; I have a request though."

"What is your request?"

"Find a way to wear less then you're wearing now." Punk winked as Liz rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ginger and Colt had just packed the last box and put it in the moving truck sending it on its way to Portland. The two sat back on the couch after what had been a long week of packing and preparing to move Leon and Ginger to Portland. It wasn't until she started boxing everything up that she realized just how much stuff she had. Colt became aware of this as well because he was the one lugging boxes up and down the stairs. Every time he wanted to complain, he reminded himself that in the long run this was worth it; if he could be with Ginger and Leon, all the stress and hard work would be worth it.

Colt put his arm around Ginger and she moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't deny that she felt safe with Colt, but beyond that she didn't know what her feelings were. He'd been a great help with the move and he took more initiative with Leon everyday, but she still wasn't sure if they were ready for the stress and complications of a long distance relationship. Ginger let out a sigh that caught Colt's attention.

"What's up Ging?"

"Nothing really, I'll just be happy when everything is done and I can take Leon back home. I'm getting more excited to introduce him to a new place, a more permanent place. He'll have plenty of room to play outside and the schools in the area are very prestigious, it's just what he needs and it'll take some of the worry off of my plate."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your place in Portland too. Liz told me it was beautiful with all of the land and the pond. I just hope everything works out and it won't be awkward." Ginger sat up and looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Think about it Ging, you're moving back to the house that you and Wade bought. I understand it's your dream home, but it'll still be awkward for me. There are a lot of memories in that house, I'm sure both good and bad, and I don't want to complicate things for you."

"Colt there's no reason for things to be awkward. Yes there are a lot of memories, but that's the past and I'm looking forward to making new ones with you." Ginger leaned forward pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back she noticed the smile on his face, which made her smile. "It's been a long day and Leon will be up early, so I'm heading to bed." Colt drank the last of his beer before he got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Ginger nodded and then headed up the stairs. Once she was inside the confines of her bedroom, she closed the door and leaned her head against it. Colt was right, the idea of him coming into her and Wade's house was awkward, but it was going to be just as weird for her. Yes it was her home, but there were a lot of memories there, a lot of ghosts, and she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with everything. She pushed the thought from her mind and slipped an old t-shirt on over her head before pulling back the covers and crawling into bed.

* * *

Liz and Punk arrived back home late Friday night and both of them were exhausted. Liz turned toward the stairs, but Punk stopped her before she went up them.

"I just realized I left my phone in the car, can you go get it for me?" Liz looked at Punk as if he had lost his mind.

"What is wrong with your legs?"

"Come on! I just took you on an amazing vacation, please go get it." Punk gave her a big smile and she gave in letting out a sigh and grabbing the keys. With a grin still on his face, he ran upstairs to make sure everything was in place for his surprise.

Liz came back into the house and slammed the door shut. She'd looked all through the car and Punk's phone was nowhere to be found. Setting the car keys down, she started upstairs. **_Knowing Punk it's in his pocket and he knew it was there all along, but felt the need to antagonize me._** Halfway up the stairs, she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Liz stopped at the landing listening intently, but when she heard nothing, she headed down the hallway and opened the door to the master bedroom. Punk heard Liz coming down the hallway and quickly closed the door to the closet that held his surprise, one that she might not want after all when she saw the damage. He quickly hid the evidence behind his back as she came into the room.

"I don't know what you did with your phone, but it's not in the car. Did you think to check your pockets?" Punk reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone shrugging his shoulders.

"My bad, I forgot I had back pockets in these jeans." Realizing how stupid his statement was, he tried his best to keep cool, but Liz knew he was up to something.

"Punk why are you acting so strange?" She walked closer to him, continuing her interrogation. "What are you hiding and why does it smell like dog in here?"

"It doesn't smell like dog, now you're the one acting strange!" Punk pointed at Liz using his left hand, the same hand that held the destroyed shoe. Liz's jaw dropped open at the site of her $600 pink Louboutin heel.

"My shoe! What the hell happened to my shoe?" Punk cleared his throat trying his best to keep a smirk on his face, but with Liz glaring at him, it wasn't working so well.

"Umm…so you know how we talked about getting an animal to start our family? I kind of jumped the gun and got one." Punk opened the door to the closet and Liz noticed the culprit right away who was currently chewing on the mate to the shoe in her hand. She wasn't happy, but looking at the yellow Labrador retriever she couldn't be completely angry either. Punk spoke up, "On the upside it's just that pair of shoes that he seems to really like." Liz handed Punk the destroyed shoe and walked over to get acquainted with the two year old dog. Punk let out a sigh of relief when he noticed a small smile grace Liz's lips. **_Maybe the dog wasn't such a bad idea after all._ **Punk sat down beside Liz and pet the dog. "So I guess this means we can keep him, so what should we name him?"

"Seeing that his first chew toy was a very expensive shoe, let's name him Louie."

"Louie, come here boy!" The dog trotted back and forth between Liz and Punk lapping up the attention. "I think he likes it." Liz smiled again before leaning in to kiss Punk.

"Louie is officially our first baby and to celebrate, daddy is going to buy mommy a new pair of shoes!" Punk shook his head as he pulled Liz close to him.

"I think you have more then enough shoes, losing one pair won't hurt you. Keep in mind that even though Louie is technically our first child, he is not allowed to sleep in bed with us, or jump on the furniture."

"That's fair enough, but do you think you'll actually stick to those rules?"

"Oh I don't think I'll be the problem; you're the one who is a sucker and can never say no! With that aside though, I think Louie is a great start to our little family."

"I agree." Punk leaned in to kiss Liz, but Louie intervened licking both of their faces.


	22. Chapter 22

**I had way too much fun writing this chapter and the costume party chapter and I hope you enjoy reading them...in the next day or so I'm going to post "Wade's Diary"...If you think back to the middle of this story, Ginger found Wade's diary and that was how she got to the bottom of everything, well my friend came up with the idea to write his diary and I'll be publishing it :) **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I'm glad you guys are loving Louie, the movie Marley & Me inspired him and he'll be featured throughout the rest of this story...Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

In the following weeks, Punk and Liz adjusted to life with a dog. Louie wasn't perfect, but he wasn't the worst dog in the world either. He was incredibly loveable and loved to go for walks; Punk managed to talk him into the occasional run from time to time as well. They ran into a bit of an issue when both Punk and Liz were scheduled to be out of town at the same time, but Punk's sister Cassie saved the day taking over dog sitting duties.

Liz had just gotten home from a long two week media tour for her second book. Things went really well, but by the end of the second week, Liz was ready to go home to her fiancé and her puppy; she knew Punk was gone for another week, but loyal Louie would be there regardless. Walking in the door, Louie jumped up licking her face; this was one of the things they were trying to train him not to do, but Liz couldn't yell at him seeing she liked the greeting after being gone. Once Louie got over his excitement, he got down and followed her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Liz put her suitcase in the corner, took off her jewelry setting it on the nightstand and stripped down heading for the shower. She wanted to stay in the warm, steamy shower, but managed to pull herself out just in time to hear her phone ringing. Wrapping a towel around her body, she ran to grab the phone seeing it was Ginger calling.

"Hey Ging, what's up?" Liz sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her lotion.

"I was calling to see how your trip was and to invite you to Leon's second birthday party."

"My trip was the usual, nothing important. So I'm getting an invite, does this mean I get to know the theme now?"

"We're having a Halloween costume party, so I suspect Auntie Liz and Uncle Punk will dress accordingly."

"A costume party huh, I did not see that one coming; then again you're his mother and you've always loved Halloween, so I guess I didn't think about it too much. When is this party and what does Leon want for his birthday?"

"The party will be October 20, so hopefully Punk can get that day off and we're going to do it in Chicago seeing it's easier for both of you and Colt. I feel really bad that we're celebrating his birthday practically a month late, but with the move and everything, it just worked out best. As far as a gift, he's easy to please." Liz paused debating if she should ask the next question.

"Is Colt still freaked out about the house?" Ginger let out a sigh basically answering the question before saying anything.

"Yes, he still finds it awkward. I understood at first because there were a lot of pictures on display, but I went through the house and took them down. He said he gets an eerie feeling every time he's here, like he's not welcome. I don't know what to think; I've never had any issues and Leon loves it. I really like spending time with Colt and I know he likes spending time with us, but I can't keep flying to Chicago to see him. It's a two way street and I think I might have to throw in the towel if things don't start improving."

"I'm sorry Ging, I know this is hard for you and I'll try to give him the boost, but you know how he can be." Liz was now sitting on the edge of the bed in her pajamas. She went to twirl her engagement ring and remembered she took it off before getting in the shower. Looking on the nightstand, she instantly panicked interrupting Ginger mid-sentence. "Oh my God, my ring, where the hell is my ring!"

"Wait, what? What ring are you talking about?"

"Grandma Rose's ring, my engagement ring, it's gone! I put it on the nightstand with my bracelet and neither thing is there!"

"Calm down, it has to be there somewhere; jewelry doesn't just get up and walk away!" Liz was on her hands and knees looking around the nightstand to see if it had fallen on the floor, getting up she tripped over Louie who let out a yelping noise. She looked at him and noticed the bracelet Punk had bought her two years earlier lying by him, teeth marks barely visible.

"Louie Brooks so help me if you ate my ring you are going to the pound!"

"Wait, the dog is in the room; Liz why would you put your jewelry where the dog could get it? Dogs are like children; they see a shiny thing and immediately put it in their mouths!" Liz sat on the floor and started to cry; mostly because the dog had ate her engagement ring, but more because she knew it was her carelessness.

"Oh my God, what if he gets sick? Punk is going to kill me because not only did the dog eat my engagement ring, but if my carelessness and stupidity kills Louie then that's a sign I should never have children! Punk will never trust me again, not even with a fish!"

"Just calm down, it'll be okay. Louie shouldn't get sick from it, but it's going to come out from one of the ends, so you'll get the task of going through things looking for it. Punk won't be home for a week, you'll have plenty of time to find it and he'll never have to know this happened." Liz pulled herself together as she pet Louie; just as she started to calm down she heard the front door close. Liz got up and looked out the window seeing Punk's car in the driveway.

"On second thought plan my funeral because for one reason or another Punk just came home."

"Cremation spread your ashes; I know the drill." Liz managed to smirk a little, but she still didn't know how she was going to explain everything. Before she could even think about it, she heard Punk coming up the stairs and quickly bid Ginger a farewell. Putting on her best smile, she turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe I wasn't expecting to see you home until next week."

"Yeah, change of plans, but I'm only home for two days and then I'm back out for the rest of the week. I knew you came home today and I had to see you; I've missed you." Punk wrapped his arms around Liz's waist leaning down to kiss her. After greeting her, he looked over to see Louie lying on the floor not moving. "What's up with Louie? He's usually all over me when I walk in the door. Has he been like this since you got home?" Liz nodded, the truth on the tip of her tongue, "I'm going to call Cassie and see if he's been like this all day. I talked to her earlier and she said he was his typical self, chasing his tail and he ate fine for her." Punk pulled out his phone, but before he could dial Cassie's number, Liz let loose.

"Wait! It's my fault he's like this. I did something stupid not even thinking and it's not good; just try not to be too angry with me."

"What is it?"

"When I got home I went to take a shower and I took my jewelry off and set it on the nightstand. I didn't even think about Louie being in here and his love for shiny things, but he chewed on my bracelet and I'm pretty sure he ate my engagement ring."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately yes; I looked all over the nightstand and beside it. I'm assuming he ate it because I found my bracelet right by him, but the ring was nowhere to be found."

"I think we're in denial with just how bad of a dog we have. Eating shoes and jumping on people is one thing, but he just ate an antique ring that's valued at like two grand!" Punk rubbed the back of his neck before kneeling down next to Louie. "Did you check the inside of his mouth?"

"No because I figured if he got it in his mouth then he swallowed it to his stomach, that's what he does any other time." Punk opened Louie's mouth; after looking for a minute he spotted Liz's ring under his tongue.

"Apparently your ring is the one exception." Punk held Liz's ring, covered in dog drool, in his hand. He went into the bathroom and cleaned it off as he inspected it. "Everything looks okay, we'll take it to the jeweler tomorrow to get it inspected and they can fix your bracelet too." Punk slipped the ring back on Liz's left ring finger and kissed her forehead. "Do us all a favor and don't take your ring off again." Liz nodded feeling relieved, but Louie still didn't look so good. Just then Louie coughed throwing up his kibble all over the carpet.

"Not this again!"

"It appears to be that he ate his kibble too fast again; I already had my hand in his mouth, so you're on clean up duty." Liz let out a sigh going to get a towel from the bathroom. When she came back out, she saw Punk and Louie laying in bed; yet another thing that was not allowed.

"I'm beginning to think this dog thing is harder then a baby!" Punk let out a laugh as Louie barked. Liz just shook her head; one thing she couldn't deny is that she loved her guy and her dog, regardless how rotten they both were.

* * *

**If you think this was funny just wait until you find out what Ging and Liz have dressed the boys in for Leon's birthday party...Review please :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the costume party chapter and I had a hard time not laughing as I wrote this...the visuals that I created are pretty fantastic and I'm sure you'll appreciate them...Liz even dresses Louie up! I hope you enjoy this chapter and get a few laughs in, thanks again for the reviews and adds...read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

October 20 came faster then Ginger expected and she was currently running around Colt's house doing some last minute decorating. Liz had left to get the cake while Colt and Punk were busy entertaining the birthday boy. Her parents and a few other relatives were on their way from the airport and she was extra nervous because this was the first time her family would be meeting Colt. They'd heard a lot about him, but Ginger was still hesitant; especially seeing she didn't know how much longer their relationship was going to last.

Once she got everything settled, Liz and Punk left to get ready while Ginger got Leon ready in his Captain Hook costume. The two year old looked adorable with the hand hook and captain's hat. Peter Pan had become one of the only things Leon watched and he was just like his mom, he liked the villains. Ginger was dressed as Tinkerbell at her sons request, so it was only right that Colt dress as Peter Pan himself.

Ginger was in the living room entertaining Leon when the guests started to arrive and Colt still wasn't ready yet. She had her mom look after Leon as she went back and knocked on the bedroom door before peeking her head in. She had to muffle a laugh at the site of Colt in green tights; something that he should have been accustomed to, but he still seemed less then thrilled.

"Ging do I really have to wear this?" Ginger pushed out her bottom lip giving him a mock sad face.

"Colt you can't have Tinkerbell without Peter Pan! On top of that we have a very impatient Captain Hook waiting for us. If you make it through the evening without complaining too much then you will be rewarded." Ginger winked at him getting a small grin in return.

"Okay fine I'll do it for Leon, but if Punk busts my balls even one time about wearing a dress, I'm changing!"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that because Liz let me in on their costumes earlier and let's just say he won't have much to laugh at you about because he'll look just as ridiculous!"

* * *

Down the street from the party, Liz and Punk were getting ready. Liz had teased her hair to a ridiculous height after putting big wavy curls in it. After putting on some light make-up, she stepped into the closet and yelled for Punk.

"Hey babe are you ready? I need your help getting zipped up and then we'll get going." Punk walked in wearing his wrestling gear. "What is that? Why are you dressed in your gear?"

"Well you said I was going as a wrestler, so I took it upon myself to get dressed."

"That is not a costume and I specifically told you that your costume was hanging up next to mine." Liz grabbed the knee length 80s throwback pink sequined dress and stepped into it before Punk pulled up the zipper.

"Well you're dressed, so let's go before we're late."

"No, you need to change; my costume doesn't make sense with you dressed like that, so you need to wear what I got for you."

"Liz I hate dressing up in costumes and you know that, so let's just go." Liz stood her ground as she pulled on a pair of elbow length gloves. "What is your costume supposed to be anyway?"

"How is it not obvious? I am Miss Elizabeth circa 1989, which would make you…" Punk immediately shook his head.

"No! Absolutely not! There's no way in hell I'm dressing like Macho Man! I did that before with the pink trunks as like a tribute thing, but I'm not going to a child's birthday party dressed in sequins!" Liz pushed out her bottom lip giving Punk her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh no don't do that, not the puppy dog eyes. It's bad enough I get them from Louie, I can't take them from you too." After letting out a sigh he grabbed the costume and walked into the bathroom. "I'm telling you right now if Cabana makes one crack about the sequins, I will punch him in the face and come home." Liz peeked into the bathroom to see Punk wearing a pair of pink trunks and pulling on yellow boots.

"First off you would drop an elbow, not throw a punch and second that won't be a problem seeing that Colt will be dressed as Peter Pan. Therefore you've both lost your man cards for the evening. I'll be downstairs making sure Louie is taken care of; you've got ten minutes." Liz smiled before blowing him a kiss and heading downstairs. Punk looked in the mirror and shook his head. _When did I loose my balls? Most guys have them until they're married, but mine are already secured in her purse._ Letting out another sigh he finished getting dressed.

Ten minutes later, Punk came down stairs and it took everything Liz had not to laugh. The sequined cape, sunglasses and crown were better then what she had pictured. Despite his original protests, Punk wasn't as embarrassed by the get up as he expected he would be. He actually thought he looked good in purple sequins.

"Are we ready to go?"

"I guess so; let me just say though if Ging does this next year, it's only fair that I get to pick the costumes."

"We'll see about that. You can't complain too much; it was this or Prince Charming and Cinderella." Punk felt a sense of relief seeing he was more comfortable dressed in trunks then wearing a suit all night. "Besides if you pick something I don't like then I'll just pick something else." Liz smiled as Punk shook his head. "Alright come on Macho Man, get your dog, we're going to be late." Liz opened the door and walked out onto the doorstep. Punk turned to Louie, who was waiting patiently for Punk to take his leash, Liz had dressed him in a matching purple sequined cape; Punk let out a sigh.

"We should really team up against her; two is better then one!"

"I heard that." Grabbing Louie's leash, in one hand and Liz's hand in the other, the three walked up to Colt's house to celebrate Leon's birthday.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but it's been a crazy weekend and there wasn't a lot of time for writing...I've made it worth your while though with an extra long chapter :) Thanks for the reviews and to all those that read the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

Even though Ginger was concerned, the party was going smoothly. However, to add to her conflicting thoughts with her relationship with Colt, her family loved him; her mom kept pointing out how great he was with Leon. Ginger could see it was true, but she still didn't know what to do about it.

Liz was helping Ginger clean up after everyone left and she could tell there was something on her mind. Despite the position it put Liz in, seeing she was best friends with both Colt and Ginger and knew it was best to stay out of their relationship, she decided to question Ginger. If anything else, helping Ginger with her problems would get Liz's mind off of her own.

"You did an amazing job with this party and I'm happy I was here seeing I missed Leon's first birthday." Ginger managed to crack a smile, but gave no other reply. Liz grabbed the few plates that were on the table and threw them away making sure the guys were still distracted putting Leon to bed. "What's going on with you? You just threw a successful birthday party, you have a healthy, happy two year old and your family loves your boyfriend; what could possibly be wrong with your life?" Ginger looked up at Liz and let out a deep breath that she felt she had been holding all night.

"That's the problem, my son and my family love Colt, but I'm not sure I do. He's a great guy and I'd be lying if I said he didn't make me happy, but I don't feel anything beyond that. It doesn't help that we're trying to work through a long distance relationship and I have to come to him all the time. Do you have any idea how complicated it is entertaining a two year old on a flight to and from Chicago? Let me just tell you it's not easy; plus packing for both of us is ridiculous and once we get here I don't get any time alone with Colt. Oh my god, that sounded so selfish."

"No it doesn't, I understand the long distance thing and I know it's hard enough with two people being involved nonetheless throwing in a toddler. As far as alone time, I'm seeing how complicated it is to have that with a dog, so with a baby, I'm sure it's nonexistent. The good thing is I'm done with my publicity for now and most of the stuff that needs done I can do from home, so I can take Leon anytime you need me to." Ginger gave Liz a small smile; even though it seemed like Liz had just solved all of her problems, there was still a lot she wasn't sure about.

* * *

After a long night, Liz was ready to call it a night, but as usual Punk wasn't about to let that happen. She crawled into bed and gave Punk a quick peck before she started to roll over, but he reached for her pulling her onto her back.

"Can I help you with something?" Punk smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Let me rephrase, can I help you with anything other then that."

"Oh come on! You made me wear purple sequins and you can't even end the night by helping me feel manly again?" Liz let out a laugh as Punk moved to kiss her neck. She let out a sigh really wishing at that moment he didn't know her so well; after attempting to relax and give in, Liz found that it was impossible as she pushed him away.

"Punk I'm sorry, but just not tonight." Punk let out a bit of a frustrated sigh as he propped himself up using his arm.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Punk let out a laugh getting a glare from Liz in return.

"Don't glare at me like that. I know you better then you know yourself and every time you tell me 'I'm fine' deep down you're harboring something and the longer you keep it inside, the better likeliness that you'll have a meltdown. So, are you going to tell me what's up now, or do I have to wait for your meltdown to occur in the next week or so?"

"God sometimes I hate how well you know me." Liz sat up turning her attention to Punk. "I'm annoyed and irritated."

"What did I do now?" Liz managed to laugh.

"For once you are the innocent party! I'm annoyed that ever since you put this ring on my finger everyone is asking when the wedding is. It's like Jesus Christ people, we've been engaged not even two months and they want a full on wedding already."

"Well that's what happens when couples get engaged, everyone else gets impatient. Just wait until we're married, then the question will be when we're having kids."

"Don't remind me of what's to come; I already have a huge headache over what I'm dealing with now."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? We discussed this after we got engaged that we would wait a year before planning anything. With our careers, especially yours, it's not easy to pick a date."

"What if I'm rethinking what we said? I know it won't be easy and most of the planning will fall on you, but what if we set a date for this May?" Liz's jaw dropped at the suggestion.

"Are you insane? May is only seven months away; I can't plan a wedding in seven months! On top of that you have no idea where you're scheduled to be, or if you can even get time off. We haven't even discussed what kind of wedding we want and you think I can pull it together in seven months?"

"It can't be that hard, Ginger and Wade planned there's in a matter of weeks and they had a beautiful wedding. It was just a suggestion, but obviously you're not down for it, so we'll just wait it out." Punk lay back putting his arms behind his head.

"Where is the sudden urgency coming from? It was your idea to be engaged for a year before we started planning." Punk let out a breath as he sat up and took Liz's face in his hands.

"Because I've been thinking about it and I don't want to wait any longer then we have to. I'd be thrilled if you wanted to elope to Niagara Falls next week, but I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. Do you know what kind of wedding I want? One with me, you and a witness outside in an open field somewhere. I could plan a wedding in seven months because I don't need anything special, just you." Liz let a tear fall from her eye as Punk leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back, Liz wiped the tear away and grabbed her phone from the nightstand before she met his eyes. Punk wasn't sure what she was doing, but as he was about to ask, she spoke first.

"How does May 26 sound?" Punk looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Are you serious about this? Is this really what you want? I can wait if you want to wait."

"No, this is what I want. It might be stressful planning a wedding in seven months, but it'll be worth it. As far as the wedding I always wanted, the outdoor part sounds fantastic, but we'll need to invite a few more people." Punk pulled Liz into his arms pushing his lips to hers.

* * *

The next day, Punk woke Liz up before he left for the airport. He was going to be gone for another two weeks, but rather then feeling sad about it, Liz had something to look forward to with getting the wedding planning under way.

In the middle of making a long to do list, Liz was interrupted by a knock at the door. Upon opening it, she saw a teary eyed Ginger carrying a sleeping Leon.

"Ging, are you okay; what happened?" Liz noticed the luggage behind Ginger and attempted not to show the shock on her face. "Umm…here let me take Leon, I'll lay him down in the guest room." Liz took Leon from Ginger and carried him upstairs laying him on the bed. When she returned to the living room, she saw Ginger sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Ging, do you need anything?"

"I need someone to listen and tell me that I didn't just make a mistake." Liz reminded herself that she was attempting to stay impartial when it came to her two friends, but she was bias towards Ginger seeing the two had a very long history. After handing her friend a box of tissues and sitting next to her on the couch, she let Ginger spill her emotions. "He told me he loved me and I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore."

"Wait what! He told you he loved you, you haven't been together that long." Liz thought about her second statement and realized she and Punk hadn't been together long before the "L" word came out, but at the same time they spent more time together then Ginger and Colt had.

"While that's true, it wasn't the time that turned me off. Liz I've wanted to do this for a while and I couldn't bring myself to break it off. Colt is such a sweet guy and I know he genuinely cares for me and my son, but I can't reciprocate those feelings. This might sound crazy, but I still think I'm dealing with Wade; I should've never rushed into something so quickly."

"Ging that's not crazy. You were with Wade for three years, he was a big part of your life and I agree that you should've taken more time to grieve. Granted the few months that the two of you were married weren't filled with happy memories, but you know now that wasn't him. I think you need some time to yourself before you think about falling in love with someone else." Ginger nodded as she used a tissue to wipe at her tears. When she sat the box on the coffee table, she noticed Liz's list.

"Why are you making a guest list?" Liz panicked knowing Ginger was hurting right now and it wasn't the time to tell her the happy news.

"That's not a guest list; it's just a Christmas card list."

"Liz, it's October, I'm not an idiot."

"Did I say Christmas cards, I meant Thanksgiving." Liz cringed at her ridiculous lies, but to her surprise Ginger laughed.

"Liz I know why you're trying to be secretive right now, but it's okay to tell me. When's the big day?" Liz let out a sigh as a small smirk crossed her lips. Ginger was the first person she was telling about the date, she had been so distracted working on a guest list and getting ideas from pinterest that she hadn't even told her own parents.

"Okay fine, May 26."

"May 26 as in seven months from now?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly. It's crazy right?"

"I did mine in the matter of weeks; we can do wonders in seven months. That is if I am your maid of honor."

"Of course; who else would I ask?" Liz smiled, but a thought crossed her mind that made the smile disappear. "Ging, I just realized something. Odds are Colt is going to be the best man, do you think you can handle that?" Ginger was quiet for a minute before she smiled at Liz.

"I'm not going to let anyone or anything get in the way of watching my best friend get married." Liz pulled Ginger in for a hug. "So, what do you have planned so far?" Liz smiled as she grabbed her iPad and started showing Ginger everything she had been researching since six o'clock that morning when Punk left for the airport. Already Liz had a lot of ideas, and though she wasn't out of her mind yet, Ginger gave it a week tops.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone :D Just a brief update where we find Liz slowly starting to lose her mind, but don't worry Punk saves the day (like always)...thanks for the reviews on Chapter 24, after this chapter I'll be jumping ahead a little to get closer to the wedding...Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Ginger was wrong with Liz losing her mind within a week, but once the two week mark rolled around, she was ready to pull her hair out. There were so many things she never thought about before and the frustration of making all the decisions on her own was getting to her. Should they have their reception indoors or outdoors? Indoor places were hard to book six months out, but with an outdoor reception there was the worry of the weather, plus they'd have to rent a tent, tables and chairs. As far as music is it better to have a band or a DJ? Punk could be picky when it came to music, so Liz was beside herself on making progress with that. The biggest headache so far had been looking at wedding dresses. All Liz wanted was a simple a-line dress and the options that were presented to her all seemed too complex. It didn't help that Meredith kept trying to talk her daughter into going full on Cinderella in a ball gown; as hard as it was, Liz had to put her foot down and remind her mother that this was her wedding and there were certain things that she wasn't taking her input on, the dress being one of them.

Liz laid down on the couch and reached for the pile of wedding magazines on the coffee table. After flipping through three of them and finding nothing of interest, she rubbed her hands over her face before looking at Louie asleep on the couch. _He's got the right idea, perhaps after I get some sleep then I'll be able to relax and focus; start making some decisions and crossing things off my list._ Just as she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of a car door and knew Punk was home early. Liz wanted to be happy he was home and greet him with a smile, but the stress and worry over the list of decisions and the little time they had to get everything done was front and center. She rubbed her temples feeling her head thumping as another migraine set in. _It's going to be a long six months._

Punk walked in the house and was greeted by Louie. After petting the dog and returning the affection, he walked into the living room where he found Liz laying on the couch with her arm draped over her eyes blocking the light from outside. Looking around the living room, he noticed it had been turned into wedding central with magazines, color swatches and a bunch of other girly stuff spread over the coffee table. _She really means business with this wedding planning stuff!_ Punk sat on the couch and took Liz's free hand and pressed his lips to the back of it getting a slight smile on her lips.

"Honey, I'm home! I expected you to be a little excited about that, but seeing you've turned our living room into wedding central, I understand. Can I at least see those green eyes I love so much?" Liz moved her arm and Punk immediately noticed how blood shot her eyes were. "Liz, have you been crying?"

"Maybe a little, or a lot; I'm just stressed and I've had a few meltdowns."

"What are you stressed about? It looks like you have everything under control." Liz let out a small laugh as she looked at the mess covering her coffee table.

"Looks can be deceiving! There's a lot more that goes into planning a wedding then I thought and I can't do this by myself."

"Well what about Ginger or your mom?"

"Ginger has a two year old and a career, she's beyond busy! Plus she needs a break from Chicago after everything that went down with her and Colt, which is a mess in itself. As far as Meredith goes, forget it! I would rather elope then ask for her help because she doesn't help, she just takes over. You're free for the time being though." Liz smirked at Punk as he rubbed the back of his neck desperately searching for an excuse. His duty was to show up on time dressed in a monkey suit and smile, the whole planning part was not his forte.

"Liz I don't know anything about weddings and what if I screw something up? I don't want to spend the next twenty years with you hating me because I told you to go with purple when you really wanted periwinkle." Liz gritted her teeth as she sat up crossing her arms over her chest. _Way to go Punk, now you've done it. Prepare for an earful and then some._ However, rather then Liz going off on a tangent, she was silent, which he found even more agonizing. No man wants the silent treatment; it's never a good position to be in. Finally letting out a sigh, he spoke. "Okay fine, if you want my help then I'll attempt to be helpful, but I can't promise anything. I just don't understand what's so hard. All we need to do is pick a place, you get a dress, I'll get a suit and ta-da we're married." Liz shook her head.

"It's not even close to being that easy! First off we need to decide where we want to get married. Do you know how many outdoor locations there are in Chicago? A lot! On top of that we need to decide if we want the reception inside or outside. Indoor locations are really hard to find seeing we're booking for six months from now, but the outdoor reception means we'll need a tent, tables, chairs and hopefully nice weather. Then there's flowers, a photographer, videographer…" Punk interrupted her putting his hand up.

"Okay, so I'm an inconsiderate jerk because I didn't think of all that other stuff. As far as the reception, let's just do everything outside. It'll be May, it'll be beautiful and if it's not its okay; I think it's good luck if it rains on your wedding day or something. What else needs decided?"

"Band or a DJ?"

"Let's do both! I have plenty of friends that would be willing to play, but we can have the DJ to mix things up. Next topic…"

"What are we going to do about Ginger and Colt? It's going to be awkward for the two of them to have to deal with each other seeing everything that has happened."

"Well I think they can suck it up for one day and honestly I think they need to put their differences aside and get back together. They're good together; I've never seen either of them as happy as they are when they're together. As far as our part in that mess, we are staying out of it."

"That sounds like a good idea. I love them both and I'm not sacrificing a friendship taking one side over the other." Punk noticed Liz starting to lighten up a little as she uncrossed her arms.

"Okay, so I've been home for twenty minutes and some decisions have been made, do you feel better now?" Punk smirked at her and Liz couldn't help but smile in return.

"I guess so; it's just not as much fun doing everything by myself. Now I remember why I told Ginger I was never getting married and if I did we were eloping."

"I gave you that option, but you passed on it."

"I know, but I only plan on getting married one time and I'd like to do it right the first time. If I could find the dress I wanted then I'd feel much better."

"You've got six months, you'll find it. Why don't you rope Shaleine and Cassie into this, I'm sure they'd love to help."

"I might have six months, but it takes at least a month for a dress to come in and on top of that there's alterations that need done and that's another two month process, so I need all the time I can get. Do you really think your sisters would be into this whole thing? I planned on asking them to be bridesmaids, but they're both young; wedding planning can be boring."

"I don't think they'll see it that way. I can't count how many times they made me watch Say Yes to the Dress; it got so bad that I found myself watching it even when they weren't around." Liz smiled as she rested her chin on Punk's shoulder.

"You're lying."

"Yes I am, but it got you to smile, so it was worth it. Now what do you say we forget about everything wedding for the evening, grab some dinner and just lay in bed."

"We already sound like an old married couple." Punk wrapped his arm around Liz's shoulder pulling her close to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Liz leaned her head up and pressed her lips to Punk's feeling a sense of relief that things were moving along, slowly, but they were still moving.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jumping forward this chapter...While most things have been taken care of, there's still one big thing that Liz is missing, something that's hard to get married without...Thanks for the ads and reviews...as far as the request for more Ginger and Colt, it's coming, so bear with me...enjoy :)**

* * *

Four months later things were finally falling into place, but Liz was still stressed seeing she had yet to find the dress. She'd been to every bridal boutique in Chicago and nothing was close to what she wanted. Looking through yet another magazine, Liz let out a sigh as she tossed it on the table.

"This is completely hopeless! I have two months left and still no dress. What am I going to do?" Cassie came into the room and removed Louie from the couch taking his spot.

"Well there has to be something out there, we're just not looking in the right place."

"Where do you suppose we look? I've gone to every bridal boutique in the area, looked through every bridal magazine that has ever been published and I've even done an online search and come up empty handed."

"You're forgetting the obvious place; the Mecca of all bridal boutiques and it just so happens that they're having a trunk show this weekend and you, me and Shaleine are going." Liz looked at Cassie as if she was losing it. "Really Liz, are you that out of it? We're going to Kleinfeld's in New York!"

"I can't, your brother is coming home this weekend and I haven't seen him in a month. This is also the last time he'll be home until the week of the wedding and there are too many things that we still have to do."

"Who do you think came up with this idea?" Liz smirked at Cassie realizing that she hadn't come up with the idea by herself. "Look there's a lot that needs done here, but we can't have you walking down the aisle in a boring white dress because you didn't take the weekend to look for what you really wanted."

"I guess you're right, finding the dress is more important then place settings; I think I can trust Punk and Colt to take care of that."

"Then it's settled; we leave Friday morning and if we get lucky we'll be back by Saturday and you won't miss a thing."

"I'm so glad that you and Shaleine decided to help out with this craziness; I probably would've been committed by now if I was doing this alone."

"That's what sisters are for." Cassie leaned over and gave Liz a hug making her feel more relaxed about what was to come.

* * *

Friday arrived before Liz was ready for it and she was on a plane sandwiched between her two future sisters twirling her ring and biting her lip. Kleinfeld's was the last resort, if she couldn't find the dress there; she was planning on getting fit for a potato sack. To add to her frustration, she had talked to both Ginger and her mom and neither of them could make it to New York. She loved Punk's sisters as the sisters she never had, but Liz knew it would be that much harder to make a dress decision without the opinions of her mom and best friend.

Once the plane landed, the girls grabbed their carry on luggage and headed outside JFK where there was a limo waiting. Liz raised her eyebrow not expecting such treatment, but she didn't get a chance to get used to the idea as Shaleine and Cassie pushed her inside. Once all three girls got comfortable in the limo, Shaleine noticed the nervous look on Liz's face and decided to take matters into her own hands as she grabbed the champagne from the ice bucket pouring three glasses.

"Drink this." Liz laughed as she shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not up for champagne. Not to mention it is only 10AM."

"Okay we'll add some orange juice, make it a mimosa and it's perfectly acceptable. You need this, you know you need this. If we're going to find the dress then you need to relax and not be so tense." Liz opened her mouth to decline again, but realized Shaleine was a lot like Punk and odds were she wasn't going to win. Besides, she was right, Liz did need a drink; she was just worried champagne wasn't enough to take the edge off. After drinking down three glasses, Liz felt herself relax just in time for their arrival at Kleinfelds.

Liz quickly realized that Cassie and Shaleine were more excited for this experience then she was as they pushed her from the limo towards the entrance of the store. Luckily, Liz's phone rang, so she let the girls go ahead of her as she thought of a getaway plan. Once she realized it was Punk calling, she panicked assuming something had to have gone wrong.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem with the caterer? I knew I shouldn't have left this morning."

"Would you please relax!" Liz plopped down in a chair and let out a deep breath. "Have a little faith in me, things here are just fine. Colt and I just picked out the flatware and I'm pretty sure the guy thought Colt and I were together, the way he was acting I would have assumed the same thing." Liz let out a laugh feeling some of the anxiety disappear. "You're laughing, hopefully that means you're not so anxious. I figured Shaleine would get you drunk from the airport to the bridal place and you'd be fine."

"Oh she tried her hardest, but I'm not one for drinking alone before noon. I just want to get this dress thing done and over with. I've been to so many places and tried on so many dresses that this isn't fun for me anymore. Your sisters are having a blast though. Anyway, what place setting did you choose?"

"Umm…the table cloth is blue, the plates are white with a silver swirl design and the silverware is well silverware."

"What shade of blue? You did remember to take the color swatch with you right because we can't have a wedding with multiple shades of blue, it's tacky."

"It's the same shade as everything else, so you can relax, I took care of everything."

"I'm sorry I just hate not being there."

"I know you do, but if you don't have a dress then all this planning is kind of for nothing. Speaking of dresses, you should probably go catch up with Shay and Cassie, I have a feeling they're looking for you." Sure enough Cassie rounded the corner putting her hands on her hips when she saw Liz lounging in the lobby.

"The connection between the three of you is scary because Cassie is currently glaring at me, so I guess that's my cue to get going. I'm going to try to be home tonight, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I love you, wish me luck."

"You're going to find the dress, I just know it and don't rush home; Louie, Colt and I have everything under control. I love you, text me when you find it." Liz let out a sigh as she hung up the phone and tossed it back in her purse. Cassie walked over to her and grabbed her wrist dragging her down the hall to where Shaleine and Keasha, Liz's consultant, were waiting.

"Keasha this is the beautiful bride and future Mrs. Brooks, Liz. She's ready when you are." Cassie said as she took Liz's purse and followed Shaleine over to an empty couch. Liz took another deep breath; she had to find the dress today, there wasn't a lot of time left.

"Okay Liz, what are we thinking as far as style goes?"

"Umm…I like a-line, not too poofy, the neckline I'm not picky about, but I'd like it to be simple and elegant. I've been to every bridal boutique in Chicago, looked through various magazines and even hit up eBay and I haven't found anything that stands out, so I'm starting to get a little nervous. After all I only have two months to go!"

"Sweetie you just relax and let me take care of the rest. You can go ahead into the changing room and get comfortable and I'll be back with a few choices." Liz realized then that this trip wasn't going to be so bad and she had no reason to feel so uptight, things would work out one way or another. Liz stripped down securing the silk robe around her waist while trying to wait patiently for Keasha to return.

After ten minutes, Keasha came in with an armful of dresses. "Okay sweetie I've got a feeling that your dress is in this pile. I guarantee you've never tried on anything like these dresses and you're going to look beautiful." Liz smiled as she stepped into the first dress. It was an off white a-line style dress with cap sleeves and beading and rhinestones creating an intricate design on the train. Without saying anything, wanting to hear what Shaleine and Cassie thought first, Liz headed out to where the sisters sat on the couch. After stepping up on the round stage and getting everything situated, Liz looked at herself in the mirror taking in the full view.

"It's a beautiful dress Liz, has a lot of the qualities that you wanted with it being the style and pretty simple. What do you think though?" Liz turned to look at Cassie.

"Honestly it's the first dress I've tried on that I feel comfortable in, but I'm not a fan of the color or the cap sleeves."

"Well then it's not the dress! Next one please Miss Keasha." Shaleine motioned for the two to return to the dressing room and come out in something else. The second dress was white a-line cut, but it laced up the back, which Liz didn't like at all, so they skipped even showing it to the girls. The third dress was also a flop with Shaleine claiming there was no wow factor and Cassie thought the same thing for the fourth dress. There was one dress left hanging in the dressing room and Liz let out a sigh hoping it was the dress. As Keasha zipped up the final choice, Liz felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and for once they were happy tears.

"This is my dress! I can officially call my fiancé and let him know we can get married because this is it, this is the dress. I don't even care if his sisters like it; this is the dress I'm getting married in. Oh my god, all the searching and leave it to me to find the dress with the last one I try on!" Keasha laughed holding up the dress as Liz walked back towards where Shaleine and Cassie were sitting. To her surprise, she noticed her mom and a familiar red head had made their presence known as well. "What are you two doing here? I thought you weren't able to make it." Meredith and Ginger got up from the couch and greeted Liz with a hug.

"Do you honestly think we'd miss this for anything? We knew you were going to find the dress today, so we had to be here." Ginger smiled at Liz as she took her place back on the couch. Liz stood up on the round stage and rested her hands on her hips. The dress was white silk with a sweetheart neckline and diamond accents across the top. All four women had smiles on their faces, so Liz didn't even have to ask their opinions knowing they mirrored hers.

"Keasha this is the dress, let's get the measurements started because we've got two months to get everything perfect."

"Don't worry, everything will be perfect and when he sees you he won't know what hit him." Liz smiled at the thought letting it sink in that this was the dress she was getting married in; this was the dress she'd say 'I do' in; this was the dress she'd become Mrs. Brooks in. Walking over to Cassie and grabbing her purse, she pulled out her phone and texted Punk: _we have a dress_.


	27. Chapter 27

**A short chapter...I jumped ahead again and this chapter takes place at the rehearsal dinner...I'm heading to Raw in a few hours, so I'm hoping a good show will inspire me with future story ideas...Review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Two months flew by in no time and before Punk and Liz realized it, it was May 25 and they were headed to the rehearsal dinner. As happy as Liz was to be getting married, she was ready for it to be May 27. On the upside all of the small details had been taken care of and after dinner she'd be free to relax in the hotel room with Ginger, Shaleine and Cassie.

"So tell me again why we have to stay in separate rooms tonight; what is the big deal?" Liz rolled her eyes and smiled as Punk attempted to inch his way up her thigh.

"You need to focus on driving, not what I'm wearing, and we already discussed this. It's tradition for the bride and groom to spend the night before the wedding apart and we're not doing most things the traditional way, so the sleeping arrangements stay as planned."

"Well if that's how things have to be then you shouldn't be such a tease and wear a dress like that." Punk motioned at the teal knee length strapless dress that had a tendency to ride up when she sat down.

"Oh please! I could wear a parka and you'd claim I was being a tease."

"That depends on what is under the parka." Liz playfully swatted at his arm as he parked the car. Punk got out and rounded the car to open the door for Liz before taking her hand. "You know there's still time for you to run the other way."

"Sorry, but you're not getting that lucky! You're stuck with me for good because I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Well I tried." Liz's jaw dropped as Punk laughed. Shaking her head, Liz reached for the door. "Just wait a minute."

"We don't have a minute, we're already late."

"We're the important people here; by all means everyone can wait on us. Anyway, before we go inside I wanted to say something. Just in case I forget to tell you tomorrow amidst all the craziness, I love you and you are the most beautiful woman in the world. The day I met you changed my life, I like to think I'm a little less grouchy now though I'm sure you'd disagree. Even though the last seven months have been crazy, I can't wait to be married to you and ask anyone who knows me I was the least likely to get married, but you changed that because I realized how great it would be to spend everyday for the rest of my life with you and only you." Liz smiled as Punk pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"I am such a lucky girl to have you."

"Yes you are, now let's go because I guarantee this is Cassie calling." Punk pulled his phone from his pocket and smirked when he saw Cassie's name on the ID. Hitting ignore, he opened the door allowing Liz to go in first.

The rehearsal dinner was a blur with people coming up left and right congratulating the couple. Liz couldn't help but think if they were this busy greeting people at the rehearsal dinner, how were they ever going to enjoy their own wedding? She pushed the thought aside when she saw Ginger sitting off in a corner booth. Taking the free minute that she had, Liz grabbed two drinks and went to join her maid of honor.

"For you my lady." Ginger managed to smile as she accepted the glass of champagne and scooted over so Liz could join her. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just attempting to avoid Colt, which is easier said then done. Is he bringing a date tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. It doesn't really matter to me because I plan on having a good time at my best friend's wedding regardless what anyone thinks or says about it." Ginger swallowed her glass of champagne in one gulp causing Liz to raise her eyebrow.

"Take it easy and ignore him. He's being childish and trying to prove a point, which he's failing miserably at doing. Tomorrow you'll have me, plus Stephen and Dwayne will be here, so you can have your pick as to which attractive man you want." Liz winked sipping her champagne and noticed the small grin playing on Ginger's lips.

"Colt will be the last thing on my mind tomorrow. The day will be all about you and at the reception I intend on getting very drunk seeing Leon is staying with grandma."

"Oh Ging, I love that after all these years you're still the same girl, nothing defines you. Anyway, I think I'm going to go find Shaleine and Cassie, tell my fiancé good night and we'll head to the hotel. I need my beauty sleep and my feet will not like me tomorrow unless I get out of these shoes."

"Sounds like a plan; I'll go get the car." Liz nodded as she got up from the booth and made her way over to her fiancé realizing that after tomorrow he'd be her husband. She found herself smiling again at the reminder that she was getting married. Punk was talking to Colt and Liz reminded herself to be nice. As much as she liked Colt, he'd been an ass throughout most of the wedding planning, especially when Ginger was involved. Liz understood that she broke his heart, but he didn't have to act like such a jerk when she was around.

"Hey I'm heading out; the girls want to do mani/pedis and I need my beauty sleep."

"I feel like I haven't seen you since we walked in the door."

"I know I didn't expect to be bombarded by people, but it happened. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, 2PM." Liz smiled before she looked at Colt, "Make sure he's there on time and he trims his beard, it's a little too bushy right now. Oh and no grease in your hair, I'm marrying Phil Brooks not CM Punk."

"Well there goes the idea of giving you a tag team belt as a wedding gift." Liz kissed Punk's cheek, "I love you and good luck getting any sleep with Shay and Cassie around."

"Well if they get too out of control I'll just send them down to your room. Love you, good night." Liz hurried out of the restaurant and met Ginger out front. After getting in the car, Ginger noticed how quiet she was.

"Are you okay? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, but I do feel like I'm having an out of body experience. I just can't believe this is happening. A year ago my life was falling apart and now I have everything I've ever wanted, with the exception that you don't live closer. It's pretty surreal." Ginger laughed getting Liz's attention.

"You think its surreal now; just wait until you put the dress on. It's even crazier once you see him, that moment is something I can promise you'll never forget." Liz smiled as she leaned her head against the window. After a two year relationship full of ups and downs, break-ups and make-ups, she was marrying the guy of her dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter...let me start by saying I had a great time last night at Raw, a lot of people didn't think it was that great of a show, but I thought it was fantastic...then again being there is always so much different then watching on TV...Anyway, back to the story, this chapter and the next are pre-wedding chapters...the actual wedding takes place in chapter 30...There's going to be some familiar people that appeared in One Night that pop up at the wedding, some liked and others not so much...Keep reviewing and enjoy :)**

* * *

Liz woke up early the next morning and smiled when she realized today was her wedding day. She quietly got out of bed tiptoeing to the bathroom. Her maid of honor and two doting bridesmaids were still fast asleep, so she decided to let them sleep while she went for a run. Tying her shoes, she thought of a better idea grabbing Ginger's car keys instead. Leaving a note for the three girls, Liz quietly slipped out of the room.

Liz parked the car at the bottom of the hiking trail, the same trail Punk had introduced her to when he woke her up at four in the morning and refused to tell her where they were going. Despite complaining for most of the hike, Liz was touched when he took her to his special look out to watch the sun rise. She couldn't help but smile remembering that day, and she figured the look out was the perfect spot to steal a few minutes by herself while still getting in her morning cardio. Putting on her sunglasses and grabbing a bottle of water, Liz started up the trail singing to herself the entire way. _It's a beautiful night, we're lookin' for something dumb to do, hey baby I think I wanna marry you._

Liz reached the top in ten minutes and took a seat on the big rock overlooking the city. Chicago was a beautiful city and she was happy to call it home, something that never would have happened if she hadn't met Punk. Liz leaned back against the rock thinking about how her life could be so different if she hadn't let Ginger talk her into going to Raw. Ginger was the one that always seemed to pull the two back together whenever things started to fall apart and she was thankful to have such an amazing person in her life; she wanted nothing more then for Ginger to find her own happy ending because her and Leon deserved it. Liz took a deep breath closing her eyes and just listening to the sounds of nature when she heard a voice that made her smile.

"Of all the places you could have gone this morning and you go to my look out." Liz turned around to see Punk walking towards her before he paused. "Wait isn't this bad luck or something?"

"You don't believe in luck and I don't think it counts because I'm not in my dress. Did you follow me here?"

"I swear on Louie I did not. I didn't sleep well last night and Colt's snoring woke me up this morning, so I figured I'd get in some cardio and a simple run wasn't going to do it today. I wanted some time alone to reflect on the end of my bachelorhood." Liz rolled her eyes at his bachelor reference.

"Well that's interesting because I also came up here to be alone. I slept pretty well last night and snuck out this morning seeing my doting bridesmaids and maid of honor were still out cold." Liz felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from Ginger asking where she was. "It appears Ginger is awake and she's already asking where I am, so I guess I should get going."

"Not yet, she can wait a little longer." Liz smiled as she put her head on Punk's shoulder.

"So do you think things will change once we're married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I like things the way they are and I'd hope that we don't experience some crazy change. It sounds odd I know, but I know people who had fantastic relationships and once they got married they just quit working on things."

"I'm sure there will be some changes, but I know neither of us are quitters, so we'll work through things rather then ignoring them. Is there something you're thinking that I should know about?"

"No I'm not getting cold feet; I just had a curious question. Anyway I should get back before our bridal party realizes that we're together because I'm not in the mood for a lecture. I'll see you at 2PM; I'll be the one in the white dress." She caught site of Punk's smirk as she kissed him on the cheek and headed back towards the car. Liz didn't know why she asked the question about changes, but she liked his response. Deep down she knew there were bound to be changes in the coming months, but knowing that Punk wasn't going to give up made her feel better.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Liz walked into the hotel room that she was sharing with Ginger, Shaleine and Cassie getting a glare from all three of them.

"Where have you been? Do you realize we have a wedding to get ready for? It's already after ten and you're not even showered."

"Well I'm sorry mom, but I needed some time by myself this morning, so I went for a hike; I left you a note." Liz smiled pulling off her sneakers and grabbing her robe heading to the shower. Once they heard the shower running, Ginger started to get everything set out for the hair dresser who would be arriving any minute. She was frustrated that Liz was so laid back on her wedding day. Most women were freaking out, but not Liz. She was sure of everything.

Liz came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair as she watched Ginger and Shaleine hang up her dress to get any of the wrinkles out. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the dress trying to think of what Punk's reaction would be. Ginger interrupted her thought pulling her over to a chair and shoving a blueberry muffin and iced latte in front of her.

"Aww, you got my favorites! Granted they're loaded with calories, but at the same time I won't be eating until the reception tonight, so why not. Oh make sure you get my shoes out of my bag and just set them by my dress so I know where they are." Ginger walked over to Liz's bag and started digging through it not finding her designated white wedding shoes.

"Liz there aren't any shoes in here, are you sure you didn't put them somewhere else?"

"What? No, I packed them! Shaleine you saw me put my white heels in my bag, right?" Shaleine bit her tongue as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh my God, I need shoes, how could I forget shoes?"

"Liz calm down, I'll text Punk and see if they're in his room. It's not a big deal; your house isn't that far from here one of us can go get them." Liz noticed how nonchalant Shaleine was and granted she was right about everything, but she was still too at ease for Liz's liking.

"Shay why are you so calm right now? Do you know something the rest of us don't?"

"Really Liz, calm down! Anyway, Punk isn't answering, so I'm just going to go see what he's up to." Shaleine hurried out of the room.

"There's something with her and she should be happy I'm busy right now, or I'd find out." Just then there was a knock at the door, which Ginger opened, letting the hairstylists in. Liz felt herself start to calm down as she explained what she wanted done with her hair and the stylist got to work. Today was her day; nothing was going to ruin it.

Shaleine came back just as the stylist finished Liz's up do pinning a flower in her hair. "Shay where have you been, you've been gone for almost an hour."

"I'm sorry, but tracking down Punk was more difficult then I thought it would be, but on the upside I have something for you that will make everything better." Liz got up from the chair, Cassie taking her place, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Shaleine handed Liz a box.

"What's this?"

"This is your wedding present that Punk picked out all by himself."

"You're lying; he doesn't pick out anything for me without help from someone."

"Honest to God Liz, he didn't have any help this time. Well I did a little measuring and I think the divas pointed him in the direction as to where to get it, but he did all the shopping himself." Liz was curious just what was in the box, but opened the card first.

"To my beautiful wife (close enough), I hope you love these because you'll never get another pair, but I figured Louie and I owed you. Consider it your something blue." Liz was really clueless now as set the card aside. Pulling the top off the box, she saw the familiar tissue paper. "Oh my God he didn't." Inside the box was a pair of blue rhinestone Louboutins. "These shoes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen and they cost a small fortune."

"They can't be that expensive, Punk is cheap and stingy when it comes to spending money."

"I'm aware, I've seen him grumble at the grocery store if we spend more then $100. These shoes retail for the price of one semester at a community college."

"There's no way they were that much, for shoes. God he really does love you. Anyway, he told me he wanted to buy you Louies for your wedding day seeing he technically owed you a pair from Louie eating them, so I apologize for making you freak out about the white shoes, but I took them out of your bag and put them back in the closet."

"I forgive you because these are so much better. I honestly didn't think I could be any happier then I already was, but I'm beyond happy. Oh wait, I almost forgot his gift."

"What did you get for the man that has everything?" Cassie asked.

"It wasn't easy, but his love of comic books helped out. Shay do you mind taking this to him, oh and while you're at it take a picture of me wearing the shoes."

"No don't, they can't see each other before the wedding!" Cassie yelled out getting a laugh from Shaleine.

"It's too late for that…" Liz realized what she said, but knew there was no way to take it back choosing to change the subject instead. "Just take a picture of my foot in the shoe then." Shaleine shook her head snapping a picture with her phone.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah hurry up because you still need to get your hair done. Tell Phillip I said there's no time for chit chat." Liz smiled still admiring her new shoes in the mirror as Shaleine left the room again. "Okay I need to focus; it's already close to noon, and so make-up time it is. The photographer is expecting us at 1PM. I swear this is the last time I'll say this, but I'm getting married today." Ginger smiled at her friend as she watched her get her make-up done. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining outside, the perfect day for a wedding.

* * *

**AN: I thought I'd mention, I'm debating doing a third (and final) installment with Liz and Ginger...let me know what you think and if it's worth it to wrap everything up...There's still a few more chapters to go with this story, so feel free to review with your opinion as you read. Thanks :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**The last pre-wedding chapter, this one focuses on Punk getting ready and a character from One Night comes into play who isn't welcome...Keep reading and reviewing, give me your thoughts on writing a third story...Enjoy :)**

* * *

Punk looked in the mirror adjusting his tie for the fifth time. In all of his life he'd never had an issue with being nervous, but today was proving to be a first. Colt looked at his best friend and couldn't help but smile at the blank expression on his face. He slapped Punk on the shoulder getting a smirk in return.

"You look a little nervous; are you sure you're ready for this?" Punk cleared his throat before turning his attention to Colt.

"You know I don't get nervous. I've wrestled in front of 70,000 people and it's just been whatever, I don't get nervous; I'm not nervous. Is it time to go yet?"

"Keep trying to reassure yourself there buddy, but we both know the truth. We can go as soon as my date arrives; she just sent me a text and should be here in ten minutes." Punk shook his head as he adjusted Colt's tie.

"Man I think you're being stupid bringing a date. You have a chance to get Ginger back and I think it's better for you to get her back then to get back at her."

"Punkers we've been over this! Ging made her decision when she said she didn't feel anything for me, so I'm sure she won't mind when she sees me with my hot date. Seriously wait until you see this girl, she's drop dead gorgeous." Punk went to say something in return, but a knock at the door interrupted him. "That's probably her."

Punk turned to look at his reflection again making sure everything was in place when he noticed Jasmine out of the corner of his eye. _Oh shit, this is not good!_

"Punk this is Jasmine, Jasmine this is Punk." Punk chewed his lip as he shot Colt a look.

"Scotty I told you Punk and I go way back, I was a diva remember."

"Yeah I know babe, just trying to practice introducing my beautiful woman." Colt leaned in to kiss Jasmine as Punk cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Ahh Colt, can I talk to you for a second; it's about the rings."

"I have the rings; you already gave them to me."

"Yeah I know, but I need to make sure you have them in the right order." Colt was confused, so Punk took his arm pulling him towards the hallway. "Jasmine if you'll excuse us."

"Phil what is your deal? You couldn't even say hello to her! I understand you and Liz are friends with Ginger, but I'd hope you would both respect that I've moved on."

"We do respect that, but don't do it with her. She can't come to my wedding, Liz will kill me!"

"Liz doesn't even know her, why would she have any issue? Jasmine is a beautiful, kind woman and I really like her."

"Yeah Scotty you like her this week! Look do you remember when I told you about Liz and Ging getting in a fist fight and getting tossed from the arena?"

"That was like two years ago, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Because your girl Jasmine was on the receiving end of a knockout punch by Ginger! She was the one who was spreading the rumors about her, so do you understand why I cannot have her at my wedding?"

"Well I can't just drop her; she's been looking forward to this. Also if you don't want her there then you won't have me there either."

"Really Colt! On my wedding day this is how you're going to be! God you really are a selfish prick sometimes. I don't care what you do with your life, but if you upset my wife or her best friend there will be hell to pay. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet up with Kofi and Bryan, don't be late."

* * *

Liz and Ginger got into the back of the white Rolls Royce that was waiting for them while Shaleine and Cassie got in the car behind them. Liz took a deep breath as she smoothed her hand over her dress. Seven long months of planning and agonizing came down to today; in 45 minutes she'd be a married woman, a thought that both excited and scared her at the same time.

"Are you ready for this? You're sure it's what you want and everything." Liz looked at Ginger who was adjusting the blue flower in her hair.

"I am, but it's weird I was calm all day and now the nerves are setting in."

"Nerves are normal, I'm sure even Phillip will have some today."

"I doubt that, he doesn't get nervous about anything."

"But this isn't just anything; this is a life changing moment for both of you. You're making a commitment in front of your friends and family to be with each other for the rest of your lives. It might sound crazy, but I bet to him this is bigger then winning the WWE championship." Liz laughed pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yes that does sound crazy! Regardless how I'm feeling or he's feeling right now, I know already that I'm not going to want this day to end. If you asked me yesterday I wanted to skip to Sunday and just start our married life together, but now that today is here it's priceless."

"Just live in the moment and don't let anything bring you down. It's your day and no one is more important then you and Punk." Liz took another deep breath trying to calm the stirring in her stomach. The car stopped at its destination and Ginger got out of the car before helping Liz with her dress. There was no turning back now, only looking forward.


	30. Chapter 30

**Finally reached the wedding chapter :) Thanks for the reviews and adds...enjoy!**

* * *

Liz was met by her dad who had a hard time shielding his emotions from seeing his only daughter on her wedding day.

"You look so beautiful; hell beautiful isn't even the word to describe it. I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up, but Phil is a lucky man."

"Thanks daddy, I'm just as lucky to have him. Now where is the photographer so we can get this part done and get onto what's important. I'm a little impatient today."

"Darlin' you're impatient everyday, why should today be any different?" Liz nudged her dad, but smiled because he was right. Patience was the one virtue that never sank in with her, when there was a surprise of some kind; she was always like a little kid at Christmas time wanting to know what she was missing out on. Kevin took his daughter's arm and they walked over to meet her mother, Meredith, who cried the minute she saw her daughter.

"Mom, get a hold of yourself, you don't want to ruin your make-up right before pictures." Meredith managed to smile as Liz kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have the penny for your shoe." Liz smiled at her mom as she slipped the blue Louboutins off her feet for the first time since getting them earlier in the day. "Those are beautiful shoes."

"I know, it turns out Phil has very good taste when he tries." The photographer directed them to stand together as he clicked a number of candid photos. After a half hour of taking pictures with her family and bridesmaids, everyone started toward the wedding location. Ginger carried Liz's train noticing the pale look on her face.

"You're not going to be sick are you?" Ginger smirked getting a small smile from Liz in return.

"No, but the butterflies in my stomach are full on and it's nerve racking."

"Butterflies are a good thing, they assure you that you're about to do the right thing. Liz you look beautiful, and I'm so happy for you. Your life is about to get pretty amazing, so enjoy every minute." Liz smiled at her friends words recognizing them.

"That's exactly what I told you before you walked down the aisle. I can't believe you remember that."

"There are a lot of things I remember that we've done, just some of them we keep between ourselves. For instance some of the crazy things we did on that book tour."

"Oh God don't remind me of the male strip club and the ridiculous lap dances. That is something that can stay between us and die with us!" Ginger laughed as she handed Liz the bouquet of white roses with blue ribbon accents before taking her spot. Liz heard the processional music start and took what seemed like her hundredth deep breath of the day.

She had a tight grip on her dad's arm as they started down the aisle, but when her eyes met Punk's everything seemed to disappear. The look on Punk's face told her everything that they had been through to get to that point was worth it, and she knew Ginger was right, she'd never forget that moment.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Brooks; you may now…" Before the judge could finish the statement, Punk had his lips locked with Liz's as he dipped her getting applause from their guests. Once the moment ended, the two walked up the aisle and prepared themselves to greet and thank all of their guests. It seemed like the line of people was never ending, but they both hoped being nice to them now would earn them some alone time at the reception. Liz had a big smile on her face accepting hugs and best wishes, when she spotted a woman with dark hair that she didn't recall putting on the guest list.

Nudging her husband, she whispered into his ear, "Is that…"

Punk answered her before the question was finished, "Yes and I'll explain everything."

"Oh yes you will because I don't recall her being on your coworker guest list."

"She was not; you can thank my buddy for that." Liz nodded keeping her smile in place. She had noticed some tension between Colt and Punk, but figured it had something to do with Punk's nerves. Liz never thought she'd see the day where CM Punk, who made a living jumping off of top ropes and ladders, would be nervous, but she noticed when she took his hand that his palms were sweaty.

The last guest finally went through the line and the bridal party moved onto getting pictures taken. After the 90 minute photography session, one that Punk complained through, the couple was finally free to relax climbing into waiting Rolls Royce. Liz took off her shoes and stretched her legs out across Punk's lap, who shook his head before rubbing her feet because he knew that's what she wanted.

"So Jasmine, why is she crashing our wedding?"

"She's not really crashing; she was kind of invited as a plus one, Colt's plus one. I had no idea she was his date until we were about to leave the hotel and I told him about the incident and that she wasn't welcome."

"What did he say?"

"He decided to be a prick about it and respond with if she wasn't welcome then he wasn't coming either, and I'm sorry Liz, even if he is acting like a giant tool, I couldn't imagine my wedding without Colt."

"I completely understand that, he's your Ginger. I just wish he'd stop being so dense and try to fix things instead of messing them up more."

"I know, I told him the same thing, but he doesn't listen. So what do you want to do about Jasmine?"

"As long as she's not causing any trouble then she can stay, but after today I don't want to see her again."

"Do you think Ginger will be okay with this?"

"Ginger is the adult in this situation. I'll explain it to her, but I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior as long as no one starts a rumor." Liz moved her legs off of Punk's lap and moved closer to him. "So I'm curious, how nervous were you today?"

"Why is everyone asking me about being nervous? I don't get nervous for anything." Liz smiled at his response.

"I thought the same thing, but your palms were pretty sweaty."

"Well it is May, it's like 80 degrees outside and I'm in a suit. Speaking of which can I please take off this tie?"

"You can loosen it for now, but you can't take it off until I can change out of this dress. Before you start complaining, don't worry I have a reception dress."

"Seriously! It's not fair that you get a change of clothes and I don't."

"You'll survive!" Liz pressed her lips to his just as the car stopped at the reception location.

"You're lucky I love you."

"No, you're the lucky one; now let's go because I'm starving. The best part about being the newlyweds is you eat first and they bring the food to us." Punk shook his head as Liz slipped on her shoes and scooted out of the car.


	31. Chapter 31

**Winding down this story with a little bit of drama...only one chapter left, but I want your thoughts on if you want a third installment or not...I have an idea, but I'm not sure if there's still an interest in Ginger and Liz or not...I'll most likely start posting a new story that is currently untitled starring a new OC Gabby Copeland in the next few days...Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the drama of this one...read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Ginger sat at the bridal table drinking another screwdriver as she watched the happy couple dance their first dance. She was happy for both of them, but she wasn't happy. Ginger had hoped that her and Colt could put their past aside and at least talk to each other, but he was currently in the corner flirting with Jasmine, one of the few people in the world that she actually hated. She was so busy throwing herself a pity party that she hadn't noticed Stephen come up to her.

"Another drink for the pretty lady, but only if you tell me why you're so sad." Stephen followed her eye site over to the corner where Colt and Jasmine were laughing and kissing. Shaking his head he took her hand. "Come with me, I think we both need some fresh air." Ginger smiled at Stephen as she followed him outside where they found a bench with a beautiful view of the city. Ginger let out a sigh getting Stephen's attention. "What is it Ging?"

"I just thought my life would be different. I love my son and I loved Wade, but I want someone like Liz has, someone that will love me unconditionally no matter how much I try to fight them on it. Someone who will call me out when I'm being a bitch and mostly someone who wants to be my tag team partner; back me up, be in my corner no matter what. I thought Colt could be that person, but obviously I realized it too late, he's already moved on." Ginger wiped a tear from her eye as Stephen pulled her close giving her a shoulder to cry on, something she desperately needed.

* * *

Colt was playing Jasmine making her laugh and kissing her knowing Ginger was looking on from a distance. It was obvious to him that she wasn't over him and part of him wanted to fix things with her while the other part wanted to make her jealous; make her realize what she missed out on. What he hadn't planned on was Stephen prancing over and playing the role of her white knight. He watched as Stephen and Ginger walked outside and felt the need to follow them. Jasmine was currently playing with the nape of Colt's neck and whispering all the right words in his ear.

"Scotty what do you say we get out of here and go back to your place? I can think of something a lot more fun we could be doing right now." Colt smirked trying to make it appear like he was interested when really he didn't want anything to do with her.

"I can't, I still have a few best man duties to take care of, but as soon as I'm done we'll leave. Right now I need to go grab something from my car; it's a surprise for Punk and Liz. You stay right here and I'll be back soon." Colt kissed her cheek as he ran to follow Ginger. What Colt didn't know was that Jasmine knew there was something up. She'd noticed him looking at Ginger during the ceremony and she could tell that he wanted to be with her. Jasmine didn't understand what was so great about a red headed slut. She didn't deserve a man like Colt! Ginger had already screwed things up with Wade making him lose it, dumped Colt and she was pretty sure she probably screwed Stephen at some point; why else would he have dumped her for the cheating rumors she spread? Jasmine walked outside following Colt to see what he was up to.

* * *

Colt walked outside and immediately noticed Ginger in Stephen's arms and felt nothing but rage. He ran over to the bench where they were sitting, tapped Stephen on the shoulder and punched him when he turned around sending the Irish man to the ground bleeding from his mouth.

"Colt, what the hell were you thinking? Stephen, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Stephen nodded slowly getting to his feet, but before he could retaliate Ginger got in between the two men. "Stephen can you give us a minute? I'll be okay and you should probably get some ice on your lip." Stephen reluctantly walked away leaving Colt and Ginger alone. "Can you explain what the hell you were thinking?"

"I thought you were possibly rethinking your feelings for me and I come out here to find out in the arms of another man. Where you planning on sleeping with him tonight too? I mean why not, the last one night stand you had worked out well for you!"

"You are such a jackass! Stephen was being a friend, but it's not like you know what that is because you've been a shitty one as of late. Even if I was rethinking my feelings for you, what's the point because you're with that little tramp Jasmine!"

"Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with it."

"My ass she has nothing to do with it! Punk told you about what she did and you didn't care, you brought her anyway and then proceeded to giggle and make out with her right in front of me. I thought you had changed, but obviously you're still a womanizer looking for his next fuck." Ginger went to storm off, but Colt grabbed her hand turning her around and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss reminded Ginger for a minute of what it was like to be with Colt, what it could still be like, but before she could decide if it was a good thing or not, Jasmine pushed her from behind. Ginger stumbled before she turned around and smirked in Jasmine's direction. "Typical Jasmine, you try to take every one out from behind. Apparently you didn't learn from the last time not to fuck with me, so let me remind you." Ginger raised her fist and punched Jasmine in the face causing her to fall backwards.

"Ging, why would you do that?" Colt leaned down to check on Jasmine.

"Unbelievable! I saw you today and regretted leaving you seven months ago, but looking at you now I realize it's the best thing I ever did." Before Colt could respond Ginger walked away heading back to the tent. She felt hot tears form in her eyes and felt frustrated with herself for falling for him. In her search for Liz, she ran right into her. Liz took in the disheveled appearance of her best friend and knew something was wrong.

"Ginger, what's up, please talk to me." Ginger took a deep breath wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Liz I'm sorry, but I need to leave. I just got into it with Colt who punched Stephen and then he kissed me and Jasmine pushed me, so I knocked her out…again." Liz was slightly shocked that all of this had gone down in the span of ten minutes, but even more disappointed that she'd missed it.

"Are you okay? I totally understand you needing to go, in fact I'll get Shaleine to drive you back to the hotel."

"No, everybody just stay here. I'm going to find Stephen and make sure he's okay and I'm pretty sure he's ready to go too." Liz nodded and spotted Stephen coming in from outside with a smirk on his face. He approached the two ladies and hugged Liz.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful and I must say I'm glad we didn't work out because Punk is a much better fit for you. Ginger my dear, I am ready to leave when you are." Ginger noticed his ripped dress shirt and the still present smirk.

"Stephen what did you do? Your shirt, that smirk…I've known you long enough to know that you're up to something."

"Oh the shirt, it's not a big deal. I got some ice and came back out to check on you and saw Colt kiss you and then acting like a complete ass, so when you walked away I confronted him and told him to leave you alone. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it, and I gave him a black eye. No worries though because I called a cab and had both Jasmine and Colt hauled away, so no drama for Elizabeth and Punk this evening." Ginger shook her head as Liz tried her best not to laugh. Colt had messed with two spirited red heads, something that you should do unless you're ready to feel the wrath of their tempers. Liz hugged both Stephen and Ginger goodbye before heading back to her husband.

"What was all that about?"

"Well Colt hit Stephen because he saw him comforting Ging who was crying because Colt was acting like an ass. Then Colt kissed Ginger and Jasmine pushed her from behind, so Ging returned the favor by knocking her out."

"Again!"

"Yes again, oh and then Colt yelled at Ginger for knocking Jasmine out, so Ging stormed off, which lead to Stephen confronting Colt, Colt ripping his shirt and Stephen hitting Colt in the eye."

"Where were we when this was all happening? Damnit, I'm kind of disappointed I missed the show."

"So am I, but it's probably a good thing because if we would've gotten involved it wouldn't have been good. The drama has dispersed though because Stephen loaded Colt and Jasmine in a cab and then he took Ging back to the hotel."

"Man, now the only entertainment we have is watching our relatives get drunk."

"Don't forget Cena's rapping, it can't be that bad." Punk laughed wrapping his arms around Liz.

"Oh that is entertaining, make sure the video guy catches that gem!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Decided to post the final chapter of this story tonight seeing I'll be celebrating my best friend's birthday by going to Smackdown in Wilkes-Barre tomorrow...Thanks to everyone who read this story and especially to those of you who reviewed, reviews help in the creative process and keep the stories going, so people should do it more often :) Give me your feedback on what you think of making a third and final part to the Liz and Ginger story, I have an idea in the works, but I'm not sure if people still want to read about these two characters. Thanks again and enjoy :)**

* * *

Liz and Punk finally headed home at eleven spending the ride home making out. When the car stopped in front of the house, Punk hurried around to the side of the car and grabbed Liz's hand making her stumble in her bare feet. Once Punk reached the door, he quickly unlocked it before turning to Liz and scooping her up in his arms making her laugh. He kicked the door shut and started up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Wait, where's Louie?"

"He is with my parents for the evening. I figured we deserved a kid free night."

Punk pressed his lips to hers as he practically ran down the hallway trying to navigate without bumping into walls, but failed as he hit Liz's head off of the bedroom door frame. He panicked, but Liz just laughed as he put her down. Liz opened the bedroom door and smirked in his direction.

"So I know you're looking forward to this, but I'm going to need some time to get ready."

"What is there to get ready for? You lose the dress, I lose the suit and we'll meet on the bed. We've been doing this for two years; it's not any different now that we're married." Punk started to unbutton his shirt and pants stripping down to his boxers. "I'm ready, what are you waiting for?"

"Well if you give me ten minutes, I promise you it'll be worth the wait." Liz headed toward the bathroom to take out her hair and change into the black and red lingerie that she'd picked out especially for her wedding night.

Punk laid on the bed twiddling his thumbs and counting the minutes when he heard a knock at the door. _It's 11:30 on my wedding night. Who in their right mind is ruining this for me?_ He thought about just ignoring it, but the knocking got louder and more frequent, so he grabbed his shorts and headed downstairs. He looked through the peephole and saw Colt standing on the other side with a nice shiner under his right eye. _Damnit I'm still disappointed I missed that hit. I'm also kind of disappointed I didn't do it._ Punk opened the door and glared at his best friend.

"I don't know what you want, but now is not the time, so if you don't mind I'm going back to enjoying my wedding night." Punk went to shut the door, but Colt pushed on it to stop him. "Are you wanting another black eye; because you're starting to piss me off, so I will gladly give you one."

"Punkers just listen to me, please!" Punk took a deep breath and glanced at the clock.

"You've got exactly three minutes, so I suggest you talk fast."

"First off I wanted to apologize for everything. I was an idiot today and I should've listened to you and worked on getting Ging back rather then getting back at her." Punk took great pleasure in hearing Colt say he was wrong as he leaned against the open door crossing his arms.

"Go on."

"I don't know what I was thinking with Jasmine. She's annoying and all she wants to do is sleep with guys; hell I don't even like her."

"Nothing I didn't know already."

"Okay the real reason I'm here is because I need your help to get Ging back. I kissed her tonight and I could tell that there's still something there. She wants to let me in, but I keep letting her down; tonight being the perfect example. I should've went after her rather then staying with Jasmine, but I was so taken back by everything that I froze. What should I do?"

"Do I look like a spirited five foot five red head that is a beautiful person both inside and out?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, no…"

"Then I suggest you go find the beautiful and spirited five foot five read head and talk to her. She's the only one that can help you, but quite frankly after what you pulled tonight I wouldn't look at you again nonetheless speak to you."

"You're right; I really am sorry man, I hope Liz isn't too mad."

"Actually you lucked out with that, she was equally disappointed that we didn't get to see the events take place, but I think you needed to get that shiner tonight to realize how big of an idiot you've been lately. If I've learned anything about women it's that they don't like idiots, so I suppose you get yourself together and go talk to her. I can guarantee she's not going to go easy on you though." Colt dropped his shoulders. He knew Punk was going to give it to him straight, it was the only reason he interrupted his wedding night, but at the same time he'd hoped for once he'd sugar coat things just a little bit. Punk got his attention when he pulled him in for a hug. "I love you man, but I'm not getting into this one." Punk heard Liz yelling his name. "If you'll excuse me my wife is ready now, so I'm going to go before she changes her mind because if that happens then I'm kicking your ass." Colt managed to smile as he waved goodbye.

Punk closed the door, locked it and punched in the security code before running up the stairs and to the bedroom to find Liz laying on the bed asleep.

"No, no, no! Come on Liz don't do this to me!" Liz opened her eye and let out a laugh.

"I really had you going didn't I?"

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!" Punk jumped on the bed and started to attack Liz's neck with kisses hearing her laugh even louder. He pulled back and looked into her green eyes with a smirk planted on his lips. Liz got herself under control and looked back at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how fortunate I am to have found the right person and held onto her."

"I take it that was Colt downstairs; is he okay?"

"If he takes my advice he will be, but I warned him that he might have pushed Ginger too far this time and he might end up with nothing."

"I hope they work it out; they have the potential to be as happy as we are, but they both have to work at it." Punk smiled and Liz knew he was up to something.

"So with all the drama aside, what are your thoughts on getting a tattoo?"

"Why am I getting a tattoo?"

"Well you don't have to, but I've decided to get my wedding ring tattooed onto my ring finger seeing it's not really practical for me to wear my ring at work, but that way I'm truly yours for life because it's something permanent.

"It sounds like a plan, but I'm still going to wear my diamonds too. Girls like blingy stuff and you spent way too much for me not to wear them!"

"Yes and speaking of expensive, are you out of your mind spending that amount of money on shoes?" Liz laughed resting her hand on his shoulder.

"When are you going to learn that it's expensive to look good?"

"I look good all the time. I wear white T-shirts that are like $10 for a four pack, my jeans are $30 tops and the sneakers are a little steep at $85."

"Even if you didn't like the price tag on my shoes, I love them. They're the prettiest pair of shoes I own and they were the perfect accessory. Plus it turns out I didn't have anything blue."

"Yeah, why are we talking about shoes?"

"I don't know, you brought it up."

"I can think of a better thing to do right now then talk about shoes; definitely something that would interest me."

"I think I'm picking up on what you're laying down."

"You do? Well I'm glad we're starting out our marriage on the right page." Punk leaned down pressing his lips to Liz's who let out her usual content sigh as his hands roamed. It didn't matter if they were married or not, some things were bound to never change.

* * *

**AN: Be on the look out for a new story with my OC Gabby Copeland who is Edge's sister. Gabby has recently finished her master's degree and she's making the move to the big city of Chicago trying desperately to show her brother she can stand on her own two feet and that she's not a little kid anymore...Featuring Adam Copeland (Edge), Will (Christian) and of course you can't have a Chicago story without CM Punk...A title is in the works, but I'll have it posted by Wednesday at the latest...**


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews on Unraveled and because of them I'm going to attempt to do something I haven't done yet and that's run two stories at one time! It could get a little crazy, but I'm determined to give the people what they want, so I'll try it.

I started working on the third installment of Liz and Ging, titled Happily Ever After?, and I'll begin posting it by the end of the week. I like to write ahead of time so then you're not waiting forever between posts and I'd like to add a little bit more before I post it.

To hold you over until then, I'm going to post a new story, with my new OC Gabby Copeland, titled Whatever Happens, and I'll post the first chapter of that today, so be on the look out for it.

An extra bonus to hold you over until Happily Ever After?, is posted will be the long awaited Wade's Diary. A friend of mine was inspired by One Night Changes Everything and Unraveled, thus she started writing Wade's Diary. You can check out her account, wertzy, she has been known to co-write with me from time to time helping me grow with ideas and proof reading. Chapter one is currently posted on my account as well.

Once again thank you so much for reading and reviewing on all of my stories. It makes me feel good to know that people take an interest in what I write and they're entertained by it and I hope that what I have in the works keeps you guys interested!


End file.
